What Goes In
by Yunalesca10
Summary: After being kidnapped and surviving his trials in the cold, icy land of Nifilheim with the help of Aranea, Prompto finds himself in Gralea, only to be captured once again by Ardyn. All he can do now is wait for Noctis and the others to come and rescue him.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I know i'm really more of a Yu-Gi-Oh girl when it comes to writing, (ya'll should check out my GX story, I think it's pretty great lol!) but I've always been a huge Final Fantasy fan, and after playing FFXV and absolutely falling in love with the characters(except Ardyn, screw that guy.), I've been inspired to try my hand.**

 **So this story is going to basically be my take on what happened to Prompto in Gralea after the events of the DLC and of course, being knocked off the train, because they never really show or talk about what exactly happened to him there in the game, all we know is that he was caught and locked up some time after he reached Gralea. I'm going to be trying to make the characters as accurate to how they actually are in the game, of course with my own spins on things here and there, same with pretty much everything. But since they left that part up to the imagination, I can do whatever I want. And believe you me, I will.**

 **I'm going to be trying really hard to make this good and I'd really like to do more stuff for this game after this, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

1

The memory was still a little fuzzy. After all, it had all happened so fast..one moment Prompto was standing face to face with Ardyn, gun firmly pointed at him, more than ready to pull the trigger. And the next, he was falling..landing painfully on the hard ground, rolling a short ways over the dirt and rocks before stopping in a heap on the side of the tracks. But one thing never left his mind, lingering in his ears no matter how much time had passed between then and now. Noctis, screaming his name, just before his feet left the solid surface of the roof of the train. He remembered Noctis watching him as he fell, whisked away from the safety of the company of his friends by the cruel force of gravity. Those thoughts, and those images stayed with him this whole time. It had been several days since it had happened..and so much had happened to him since..he was a broken man, lost and alone in a sea of darkness and uncertainty.

 _"Prompto!"_ Noct's voice rang in his ears, continually bringing him back to that time, and his darkest moments of despair..what had happened..? Why had it happened..? And what would he do now..?

Prompto shook his head quickly, trying to cause the memory to dissipate. Despite all he knew about what truly happened back then, thinking about it still hurt his heart to relive those painful, tormenting moments.

"Hope the guys are okay..." Prompto whispered quietly to himself as he dismounted the snowmobile he had been riding, gazing upon the dark city before him. Gralea. The capital of the empire, and the new home of the Crystal. As he looked out at the city, he could see a myriad of deamons, roaming in every direction. It appeared that nowhere would be truly safe for him to lay low and try to avoid being discovered. Despite this, he slipped into a nearby building, quickly shedding his tundra gear and reequipping himself with his normal fatigues, all the black and general dark colors making him that much more inconspicuous, plus it was noticeably warmer in the capital city despite the cold terrain not that far away.

"Just gotta lay low until we meet up, I guess.." he said, poking his head around the door frame of the building he had taken momentary refuge in, making sure the way was at least clear enough to advance deeper into the city. Staying here would do nothing for the sake of progress. Especially if the possibility that the guys were already here was true. Deming the distance between himself and the nearest hoard of deamons far enough, Prompto quickly exited the building, staying low and close to the walls of the buildings for the purpose of stealth and safety. True, he never had any formal training in pretty much anything like Noct and the others had, but he did know a thing or two about stealth from all of his time with the guys. "Don't worry Noct, I'll do my best. I can't go getting myself caught now.." continuing on, Prompto surveyed his surroundings once again, making sure the way forward was still clear enough for him to advance safely. Swiftly making his way from one building to the next, he ducked for cover behind almost everything he could to avoid being seen by the deamons, or worse...Ardyn.

"I hope they show up soon..." Prompto whispered to himself, plopping down behind another abandoned building to take a quick breather. He had been sneaking around for what felt like forever, and the stress and fear of being discovered was starting to get to him as he got closer and closer to the fortress in the center of the city. It was truly unnerving for the blonde boy-wonder being the only living thing in sight that wasn't a bloodthirsty deamon. The tension of each moment he spent alone in this place was so high, he felt like he was in a horror movie. Though given the circumstances he probably wasn't that far off with that train of thought.

"Sure wish my friends were here right now..." Prompto sighed quietly, once again taking in his lonely surroundings as he took these few peaceful moments to rest. Even being alone most of his life, Prompto was never one for being in solitude. Especially now that he actually had friends unlike when he was a child, it was much harder for him to be alone..and much more painful.. "They'll be here soon, hopefully. And we can get through this together..." he smiled to himself as he thought of reuniting with his dear friends, "We'll storm the fortress, take back the crystal, and save the world."

 _"Or at least that's what I'd like to think..."_ he sighed, glancing at his branded wrist, a sad expression falling over his face, _"what will happen if they find out...? Or rather, when they find out...what will they say...?"_ Prompto frowned, looking up at the empty skies of Nifilheim, despite the fact there were no clouds, it was completely devoid of a single star..and the moon was barely visible at all. Looking back down at the dark city he was sat in, he pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his forehead gently on them as he continued to dwell on his thoughts.

"Will they accept me...when they learn who I really am..?"

"That certainly is the question, isn't it?"

Prompto quickly got up from his hiding place, whirling around in the direction of the unfortunately familiar voice as he summoned his handgun into his hands, gripping it tightly as he pointed it at the origin of the voice in self-defense. He tried not to show fear on his face though it was prevalent in his heart and mind, his hands shook just enough to outwardly show the uneasiness he felt inside.

"Oh come now." Ardyn said, a small smirk coming across his face, his deep, deceptively calm voice sending even ore fear through the young blonde man, "There's no need for that." slowly raising his hand in which he held a strange switch looking device, he clicked a button on it, the ever faint clicking sound almost echoing throughout the empty city. Prompto quickly glanced back to his hands to see his gun quickly disappear from his grasp.

"W-What did you do?" Prompto asked, almost frantically trying to summon his gun back into his hands, but to no avail. A setting that was unfortunately too familiar in some ways. The lack of a weapon being one way, and standing face to face with Ardyn being the other.

"Me?" Ardyn asked, gesturing to himself in the manner of an innocent child, though he was neither of those things, "Why I simply sealed away your weapons." he smirked at the younger man, offering a small, amused chuckle as his voice deepened with malevolence, "We can't have you spilling blood here too, now can we?"

"Shut up! Just shut up you bastard!" Prompto said through slightly gritted teeth as he thought back to his last little 'adventure' Ardyn had caused him, not particularly enjoying the memories at all.

"Now now, there's no need for such hostility." Ardyn said, shaking his head at the young blonde, "after all, weren't you ever taught manners? That you must respect your elders?" he sighed, shaking his head once again as he feigned innocence once more, "children these days.."

"I'm not a child." Prompto muttered, growing ever more frustrated by his situation.

"Even so, I think it's time you were taught some respect." Ardyn said, a malicious expression coming across his face as Prompto quickly looked around at the sounds of resident MT's approaching the two of them, stopping as they got no more than ten feet away from the younger man, surrounding him on all sides.

 _"Damn.."_ Prompto thought as he assessed the situation he was now in. Surrounded by MT's, no weapons, no actual formal battle training, and Ardyn with the upper hand. There was nothing he could do.

"It would be my greatest honor to invite you to my lovely fortress." Arydn said with that ever present condescending and subtle malevolent tone in his voice, gesturing to the fortress before them in an ever elegant bow as he glanced back up at the younger man, his eyes narrowed and a smirk across his face as the MT's moved in around Prompto, grabbing his arms and forcing them behind his back, holding fast against the blonde's desperate struggles. "Would you be so kind as to join us, dear boy?"

"No!" Prompto shouted, struggling against the MT's restraining him as they proceeded to drag him away to the Keep. "Get off of me!"

"Oh, do behave yourself Prompto." Ardyn said, a slight chuckle under his breath as he followed behind, "I would hate for his majesty to arrive to find his precious friend broken and lifeless," he chuckled once more with a more malicious tone as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde who's own eyes widened with fear as he processed what he had just said, "wouldn't you?"

Prompto quickly turned back to the Keep, continuing to struggle against the multiple MT's who had their cold metal hands on him, leading him ever closer to the dark, foreboding structure.

Closer to his possible death.

The thought of being killed in this place, by that man...it was a terrifying thought. His struggling became stronger, almost frantic along with his escalating breath and wide eyes. Doing everything he could to free himself, to try to somehow escape..but it was no good. He wasn't strong enough to overpower more than one MT without a weapon. With one more frantic glance around, hoping for any ray of hope, he once again spotted Ardyn. Chuckling to himself as he watched the blonde struggle in vain attempts at escape. He looked calm. Almost...entertained. Prompto could feel his heart beating in his chest as the MT's restraining him pulled him through the gates, and they quickly began to close. It was then he realized just how much danger he was truly in. This was nothing like what he had experienced at the Magitek Production Facility, this was far more dangerous. And he didn't have Aranea around this time to bail him out. He was all alone.

In that moment, a final wave of pure and intense fear consumed him. With the closing of those gates, went any hope he had of reuniting with his friends any time soon. And any hope of coming out of Gralea in one piece. As the gates quickly approached their closed state, Prompto was completely consumed by his fear, his eyes widening in such a way that tears began to appear to line them, from both his fear, and the need to blink. Struggling hard against the MT's he was able to free one of his arms, breaking quickly and heavily to the point of near hyperventilation as he desperately tried once again to escape, though he knew it was all for naught. Reaching towards the nearly closed gates, he knew there was nothing left he could do. There was only one hope for him now.

"NOCT!"


	2. Chapter 2

2

" _NOCT!_ "

Noctis jolted from his thoughts, quickly glancing around the train car before letting out a deep sigh. It was bad enough that Prompto had been kidnapped, but the circumstances of the incident didn't make it any better for either of them. Noctis had been thinking about it the whole time. Where his best friend could be, and what he could be going through at that very moment..

"How much farther is it?" Noct asked turning to Ignis and Gladio as he attempted to distract himself, as well as hoping they may be able to strike up a conversation of some kind to keep his thoughts occupied with something other than missing his best friend. The rumbling and clanking of the train simply wasn't doing the job.

"Still a ways." Ignis answered, a light sigh escaping his lips as he placed his index finger against the nose piece of his sunglasses, re-positioning them as they had slipped slightly too far down his nose for his liking. Not that they were much use anymore, "We'd best use the time to prepare ourselves for the coming battles."

"Yeah, no way this is gonna be easy." Gladio said, his gaze turned towards one of the many windows in the train car, watching the landscape as they passed through. The cold, unforgiving country of Nifilheim where the crystal had been taken too. And Prompto as well, no doubt. They all thought about it, fearing for the safety and well-being of their youngest member and dear friend.

"No way in hell." Noctis remarked, opening his hand to take another look at the ring he now carried with him. Soon the time would come where he would have to finally wear it, and he worried that time would be soon. He still didn't know if he was ready to bear the burden of the Chosen King, and of Luna's sacrifice. "But no matter what goes down when we get there, I hope we all agree that finding Prompto comes first." Noct closed his fist around the ring once again, looking back up at his two remaining friends, "I won't do this without him. I can't. Besides, it's my fault he's in trouble in the first place.."

"Sure, we'll find him." Gladio said, turning back to him as well, "He's our friend isn't he? But you can't forget what your duty is. No matter what happens, whether we find him alive or not, you need to be prepared to fulfill your duty as King." Gladio sighed to himself, seeing the worry in his King's face from the thought that his best friend could very well be dead, "Still, I'd much rather the kid be safe when we see him again, I'm not heartless you know."

"No one has ever said anything to the contrary, Gladio." Ignis commented, turning his attention to the shield. His smooth, strong accent cutting through the cold air like knives slicing through their hearts whenever he spoke.

"Yeah, well as long as Noct's got his head on straight we'll be fine no matter what that bastard of a Chancellor tries to pull on us." Gladio retorted, turning back to the window once again.

"I'm not the only one who needs to have their head on straight." Noct mumbled, looking out his own window, taking note of everything he saw outside of the train. It was dark, and snow was falling all around them. In the day, this was probably a beautiful place to see..but at night, and to Noctis, it looked evil. Dark, cold and unforgiving. It felt like everything around them was a part of Ardyn. He'd taken so much from them already, it was only a matter of time before he came back to take even more.

"No, of course not." Ignis said, his face ever serious against it all, "We must all be prepared for whatever may be in store for us once we reach the capital. We'll reclaim the crystal, and no doubt Prompto will be there as well. It certainly won't be an easy venture, though we've known that for some time."

"Yeah, but what that bastard doesn't realize, is that he's made the biggest mistake of his miserable life, taking Prompto like that." Gladio said, his expression a mixture of both anger, and a slight bit of worry which he was obviously trying to hide. Though it wasn't working out too well. "And on top of what he did to Iggy.." he growled quietly under his breath, beginning to fail at controlling his anger, "Hes really gonna pay."

"Oh hell yeah." Noctis nodded in agreement, turning to look at the remaining members of the team.

"But are we sure Prompto's even going to be there when we show up?" Gladio asked, offering an inquisitive glance to the others, "I mean, knowing that no good bastard, he's got him stashed somewhere we wouldn't think to look. It would be just like him to play us like that." Of course, he wasn't wrong. If they knew anything about Ardyn, it's that he was a cruel, heartless, twisted son of a bitch. Using Prompto like that would be hardly a surprise.

"Gladio, please.." Noct said, a little quieter than before, "can we just..not talk about that right now..? All of this is my fault anyway. Prompto would still be here if I wasn't such an idiot.."

"Noct, you know full well that what happened on the train before was Ardyn's doing, not yours." Ignis countered, not at all trying to be of comfort, but merely stating the facts. "You can't continue to blame yourself like this."

"How can you expect me _not_ to, dammit!?" Noct asked, raising his voice slightly, failing to maintain his cool any longer, "I was _there_ , Ignis. I was right there! _I_ was the one who attacked him! _I_ was the one who pushed him off the train!" Noct's eyes slowly lined themselves with tears, his thoughts plagued with the image of Prompto's terrified expression as he fell from the train, betrayed by his closest friend. The guilt was eating away at him..it was almost more than he could bare, " _I_ was the one who hurt him..who betrayed him! How can you expect me not to blame myself when he was kidnapped because of me!?"

"Noct, you need to calm down." Ignis said, softening his tone to try and ease his King's emotional state, "We expect you to be calm, because nobody blames you for Prompto's situation but you."

"Iggy's right, Noct." Gladio remarked, reentering the conversation, "Besides, I'm sure that's exactly how Ardyn _wants_ you to feel." Gladio walked over to Noctis, taking a seat in front of him "You've gotta pull yourself together. For Prompto's sake."

"Dammit, Gladio..you don't know how I feel.." Noctis sighed, lowering his head so he was just staring at the table in between himself and Gladio.

"You feel guilty." Ignis said, looking over to the young King and his shield, "we know that much. You feel responsible for Prompto's capture because you're his best friend. But you can't shoulder that responsibility on your own."

"That's right," Gladio nodded in agreement, "If you're to blame, than Ignis and I are just as guilty." Noct looked up at his shield, his eyes filled with sorrow and disbelief, "We're a team. We're supposed to look out for one another -to protect each other-. True, as King you are our charge, but this team is more than that. Prompto was taken because we _all_ failed. We all failed to protect him, and because of that Ardyn got the upper-hand." Gladio gave Noctis a hard, stern glance, placing his hand on Noct's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze, "And now it's our job to rescue him. But you've gotta snap out of this slump you've gotten yourself into. Sitting around moping isn't going to do anything for him. Got it?"

Noctis looked solemnly from his shield to his adviser, of course taking note of the absence of his most cherished friend. But Gladio did have a point, if he just sat around feeling sorry for himself again, nothing would actually be done. And maybe he and Gladio would end up fighting again like they had after Luna died...the last thing he wanted was to make his friends suffer like that again, when all they wanted as to help.

But with Prompto gone..

"Of course we're gonna rescue him." Noct said, an air of confidence and anger overtaking his crippling depression, "You can count on that. We'll rescue Prompto, get back the crystal, and save the world." a slight smirk came across his face as he looked at his two friends, "That is still the plan, right?"

"Of course." Ignis said, offering a nod of confirmation, "That has always been our intention."

"You sure you'll be up for it, Iggy?" Gladio asked, shooting a concerned look to the adviser, "The capital's ought to be crawling with deamons. It's gonna be really dangerous.."

"You know full well that I intend to accompany you all until the very end. I thought I made that fact quite clear." Ignis countered, determined to remain with his dear friends. Besides, he knew they wouldn't survive without their mom-friend. Despite Gladio's papa bear tenancies. "As such, you'll need all the help you can get in the capital. And depending on Prompto's condition when we locate him..you really will need my help. Blinded I may be, but I can still be of aid to you all."

"Thanks, Ignis." Noct said, offering his adviser a gentle smile. Even though he couldn't see it, Noct knew he could feel the sentiment sent his way.

"It is my duty, to stand beside you, Noctis." Ignis answered back, offering a small smile of his own to the young King, "But you are also my friend, and as such, It is my want to join you in this quest. I will certainly do what I can."

"I couldn't ask for anything else." Noct said as he turned away from the adviser, his voice dropping slightly in volume as he returned to watching the cold country pass by them.

 _"Attention passengers"_

The party of three turned their attention to the loudspeaker as the voices of their drivers came through to give them news, no doubt about their progress towards the capital.

 _"We'll be arriving at the gorge soon, it's gonna get real cold in there, so brace yourselves."_

"And no doubt, with the body of the Glacien lying in wait in the gorge, the temperature certainly will not be preferable." Ignis sighed, adjusting his glasses once more, pushing them up gently with the assistance of his left index finger, "We had best prepare, I'm certain we will find a battle or two waiting for us upon our arrival."

"Yeah, no kidding.." Gladio scoffed in agreement, annoyed by all the impending delays to their plan. They didn't exactly have all the time in the world anymore. In fact, it seemed that any time they _did_ have was quickly disappearing along with the ever few remaining minutes of daylight. And with Prompto smack dab in the middle of harm's way, they had even _less_ time for delay than they already didn't have. "Though whatever's waiting for us, I'll bet it's nothing we can't handle."

"We'll just have to see I guess." Noctis sighed, getting up from his seat at one of the tables in the train car, making his way to the door to the next car. He just needed to be alone for a few minutes, maybe he'd be able to sort out his thoughts finally..with everything they had talked about in the passed fifteen or twenty minutes at least only seemed to make things even worse. As the door closed behind him, Noctis leaned ever so gently against the wall of the space between cars, staring at the wall in front of him, not really paying much mind to his surroundings right now. All he could think about, was Prompto. Where he could be, what he could be going through, what he might be feeling emotionally, and just overall..was he alright..?

 _"We're on our way, Prom.."_ He thought, looking down at his hand. The hand that had removed Prompto from the safety of the train, and caused him to lose his nearest and dearest friend.. _"Just hang in there."_

The train rumbled along, the young King mourning the capture of his dear friend, as it roamed along through the snow to deliver the tree men to their destination. Which they hoped, would be where everything they were looking for could swiftly be found. Noctis gently closed his eyes, bringing his palm to his forehead as he leaned his head back, resting it softly against the cold metal wall of the train.

"And...please be alive..."


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to quickly say thank you so much to everyone who has supported this story so far! I was really worried that I wouldn't do these boys justice in terms of accuracy to their characters because sometimes that's really hard for me, but i'm happy to learn that apparently I'm doing a decent job. And I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, but brace yourselves. It's about to get dark and angsty real soon 'round these parts. Also, chapters are probably gonna get a little bit longer. ;)**

3

Prompto had given up on struggling by now. Not that he had submitted to his situation, but it had been long enough that his arms had grown heavy and sore from trying to pry them from the sturdy grip of the metal hands clamped around them, holding fast as Ardyn had him paraded through the fortress, no doubt bringing him to a cell or some kind of torture chamber, or at least something of that nature.

 _"That would be just like him,"_ He thought, glaring at the older man as his back was turned to him, _"After all, he's probably just using me to get to Noct_. _Needless to say I've gotten myself in some pretty deep shit regardless..."_

"Let me welcome you to Zegnautus, my young friend." Ardyn said, slightly too chipper for the young blonde's taste. He turned around to face the young man, continuing their steady pace as he proceeded to walk backwards so he could properly speak with the blonde for a moment, "I do hope the accommodations will be to your liking."

Prompto turned his gaze up to the older man, offering another glare as he heard the feigned sincerity in Ardyn's painfully mellifluous voice, mocking him with the reality that the situation was not nearly as simple and innocent as he was attempting to make it sound, if only to further entertain himself.

"I do so love to have guests." Ardyn said, his voice lowering once again as he turned back to face away from Prompto, leading the MT's still restraining him farther along towards their destination. "It's much more _fun_ around here that way."

Prompto sighed quietly to himself, turning his gaze back to the cold metal floor as he was practically dragged farther down the hallway. He knew what that nuanced 'fun' meant..

 _"I guarantee you and I have different definition's of fun."_ he thought as their movement stopped, looking back up he saw that they were halted before the door to a room in the farthest right corner of the hall. As Ardyn opened the room Prompto craned his neck around him and few MT's escorting them to see what laid before him. The interior was quiet minimal, as the room was completely metal just like the rest of the fortress. But his heart quickly sank as he saw what rested within the chamber.

The room was filled with a bunch strange-looking contraptions, and what looked like tools or weapons of some sort. In Prompto's mind, it was really shaping up to be some sort of torture chamber. Though he'd never actually seen one, so he couldn't exactly be sure. But even so the fear began to slowly sink in once again, afraid of what Ardyn was going to do to him with whatever all that stuff was, he began to struggle again, desperately trying to tear his arms free from the grip of the MT's, but sadly to no avail. His arms were simply too weak and hurt from trying to free himself before to be of any real use to him now.

"Oh come now, Prompto don't be so skittish." Ardyn said, chuckling to himself beneath his breath as he entered the room, closely followed by the MT's dragging Prompto along, he elegantly turned on his heels to face the younger man, a clearly visible smirk coming across as he gestured to the room around them, "After all," his voice lowered as he came closer to the blonde, stopping inches away from his face, "You're going to be spending quite some time in my realm. You had best get used to it."

Prompto's eyes widened once more as his fear had finally finished sinking in with the reminder that he was in the clutches of a madman, completely alone, and with no idea his friends knew where he was, or were even coming at all..

"Y-You'll never get away with this!" Prompto stuttered out, trying to avoid direct eye contact with Ardyn, despite the fact that the man was still right in front of his face, which made avoiding eye contact extremely difficult.

"Oh, won't I..?" Ardyn asked, chuckling quietly as he moved away from the blonde, gesturing for the MT's to continue their previously given orders for the young man's transportation destination. Prompto struggles against the MT's once more as they brought him over to one of the many devices filling various parts of the decently sized chamber. "I believe, I will be the judge of that."

Prompto did his best to stifle his slightly quickened breath and steadily increasing fear levels as the MT's carried out their orders, holding his arms outstretched and held fast against his struggling as they fastened them to the tight metal restraints of his new confinement. His arms were outstretched at his sides as if measuring his wingspan, held fast to a small but sturdy metal frame by iron clasps around his wrists and upper forearms. He was placed somewhat centered in the room, despite the strong restraints on his arms, the rest of his body was exposed, with nothing even behind his back except the bar going across which held his arms.

"Oh I know it's not much now," Ardyn began, taking long and graceful strides towards the young man. His voice sounding almost as if he pitied the simple restrains he had been placed in in comparison to the rest of the contraptions scattered about the room, "But I'm sure you don't mind. After all," he chuckled quietly under his breath, his demeanor changing in an instant, his eyes narrowing and a stark frown now replacing the conniving smile he had had the entire time before. And with almost the speed of lightning, delivered a complete backhanded smack to the blonde's left cheek. "I have plans for you, dear boy. And I suggest you behave yourself in _my domain_."

"You're going to regret this!" Prompto asserted, gaining back a small bit of his courage as he fixed his narrow-eyed gaze on the older man, glaring as he attempted to remain resolute despite his previous fears, "When Noct and the others get here you'll-"

"-Ah yes, your dear friends." Ardyn interrupted, snapping his fingers as if he had just made an important discovery, "Are you really so certain they will come?"

"They will! They'll come, and Noct will stop you!" Prompto said, already beginning to struggle against the restraints, determined to make it out of this place in one piece.

"But...wasn't it Noctis who put you in this position?" Ardyn asked, tilting his head slightly to the right as he began circling the blonde, raising an eyebrow at him as he inquired.

"That...that wasn't his fault." Prompto wavered, remembering those times when Noctis had attacked him. Those were some of the worst moments of his entire life.. " _You_ made him do it."

"Did I?" Ardyn asked, a painfully fake air of surprise overcoming his voice, pressing a hand against his chest leaning forward slightly towards Prompto, tilting his head once more. "Or did your _dear_ friend simply realize he doesn't need you anymore?"

Prompto tensed at Ardyn's words, his expression quickly making the stark change from anger to worried disbelief.

"N-No way..!" he said, making an attempt to collect himself, "Noct would never.."

"Oh wouldn't he?" Ardyn inquired, taking another graceful stride, crossing back behind the young man, discreetly grabbing something off of one of the tables he passed by. "Such are the bonds between friends. But what of it, when your dear friend finds out who you really are? _What_ you are."

Prompto's body stiffened once more. It was true, he was worried about how Noctis and the others would react, and if they would still accept him for what he really was..he had always feared anyone discovering his true origins, and the reality that it would soon come to light, was a terrifying thought..

"You... _are_ going to tell them, aren't you?" Ardyn circled Prompto once more, stopping in front of him, taking the blonde fringe loosely into his hand, letting the brightly colored locks filter through his fingers before looking back into the younger's terrified eyes, "You told miss Highwind as much."

"H-How did you-"

"Did you honestly think that I _didn't?_ " Arydn interrupted, raising an eyebrow at the blonde, "are you really so naive?" he chuckled to himself, crossing behind Prompto once again, placing a hand on the younger's shoulder as he stopped behind him. Prompto's slender frame stiffening once again at the former's touch, his breathing hastening slightly as well as his heartbeat.

 _"Just hold it together, Prompto."_ Prompto thought, taking a deep breath to try to calm himself down, though not having all that much luck as his heart was still racing from his fear, _"Noct...Noct is coming, I know it!"_

"Perhaps he will." Ardyn said, interrupting Prompto's thoughts as he squeezed the blonde's shoulder slightly tighter, moving up closer to the young man so he was able to speak into his ear. "And in that event, I'll see to it he recovers his _precious_ friend." he chuckled to himself, ever so sinister, not helping Prompto's uneasiness in any way with his dark, malevolent tone. "Or at least...what's left of him."

Suddenly, Prompto was overcome by a hot, searing pain almost stabbing into his spine. Ardyn smirked as he jammed the small electric device he held harder into Prompto's back, sending powerful shock waves through the gunner's slender body. Prompto tried hard to suppress the screams and cries making their way up his throat, not about to let Ardyn have the satisfaction. But as the shocks grew and the volts shot and surged through his entire body, he could feel electricity in his bones and could see the lightning as if it were just one of Noct's spells. The pain was overwhelming, he leaned backwards as far as he could, writhing in pain as the screams broke through, crying out in agonizing strife before it stopped, but only to come again as hard as it came the first time. Prompto's screams rang out through the chamber as Ardyn practically cackled behind him as he rammed the electric divide over and over again into Prompto's back. As soon as he finally stopped, Prompto dropped, his body hanging limply as he half fell to his knees, unable to go very far due to the restraints holding his arms. His breath was ragged and quick as he tried to recover from what he had just experienced.

"Aww..such a pitiful sight."

Prompto glanced up at the older man, lifting his head only as much as his newfound lack of energy would allow him. His whole body burned from the shocks, using much of his slowly draining strength to hold his head up. Ardyn knelt down to look the younger in the eyes, his malevolent gaze sending shivers down the blonde's still internally burning body.

"His majesty's nearest and dearest friend, all alone and in pain.." he grinned once again, relishing in the latter's distress, "No friends around to save him. Oh, it's just so sad.." Ardyn reached out, cupping Prompto's chin in his hand, forcing his head up to look him in the eyes. "How do you suppose his highness would feel if he arrived to find your cold, lifeless corpse?" he chuckled quietly once more as Prompto's strength returned just enough for him to begin struggling once more, refusing to die at the hands of a deranged madman. "Oh, what a show that would be. The emotion, the despair!" he sighed, offering the struggling blonde a slightly softer glance of pity as he gripped the boy's chin slightly harder, keeping his head in place as Prompto offered his own tired glare at the older man. "But fortunately for you, dear boy. I don't plan to kill you."

"T-Then..what..?" Prompto asked, taking a few deep breaths to try and stabilize his breathing, just as Ignis had always instructed him to do if he should ever have a panic attack due to his claustrophobia while they were in a cave, going through a small space, or just having a panic attack in general. "What do you want me for..?"

"Why else, than to leave you broken and beaten at his highness' feet." Ardyn answered, narrowing his eyes at the young man and offering a deep frown before pulling back his fist and quickly ramming it hard into the blonde's ribs, knocking the wind out of him. Prompto's eyes widened as his head lurched forward out of Ardyn's grasp, crying out from the sharp, powerful blow to the chest. Prompto hardly had a moment to recover, as soon as he looked back up from the ground, Ardyn's knee collided hard with Prompto's face as he stood again before the blonde, who cried out once again as he felt the break in his nose. Ardyn grinned as blood streamed from the younger's now broken nose, flowing into his mouth and dripping onto the floor below him.

"I say, that _is_ a good look on you." Ardyn chuckled, placing a hand on his hip, tilting his head as he inspected the bloodied face of the young blonde, "Oh I do hope your friends appreciate my work." he smirked, grabbing a small knife off of the table next to him, kneeling down next to the blonde again, grabbing his chin again to stop him from moving away, raising the knife to his face, administering the cold steel to Prompto's warm flesh, slowly carving a gash into the side of his forehead, smiling as Prompto cried out in pain, struggling against him as best he could, but only making the pain worse. "That is...if they come for you at all."

Prompto cried out again, feeling the blood beginning to cake the side of his face, and dripping into his eye as his head was tilted in Ardyn's grip. He had never felt pain like this before, it was overwhelming for his fragile body and it didn't stop. Just as he thought he would have even a moment of reprieve, he was once again jabbed in the back by the electric hell that was like a magically infused taser, the lightning shooting once more through his slender frame, aggravating the new cut on his face, and his freshly broken nose. He cried out as loud as he could almost as if he hoped someone would hear him, that someone would come and deliver him from Ardyn's clutches.

 _"Noct..help me.."_ he thought, weakly hanging in his restraints as the electrocution stopped. He couldn't quite get low enough to rest on his knees, the restraints pulling on his arms as he couldn't support himself only making it worse. He felt like if he couldn't re-balance himself his arms would come off, but he also feared he would lose consciousness before that happened. Already he could see the sides of his vision cloud over and darken, the multiple massive shocks were finally starting to get to him, along with the blows to his chest and head.

"Giving in so quickly?" Ardyn asked, tilting his head sightly, inspecting the blonde's bloody face. "How could a boy this weak, journey alongside the dear Prince and his precious retinue?" he scoffed to himself, letting go of Prompto's chin, his head lowering so his chin was resting on his chest, effectively bloodying his shirt. "In any event, there _is_ something I would like to discuss with your dear King-to-be." he rose up from his knee to his feet, looking down at the barely conscious boy before him."Do behave yourself, Prompto. I would hate to have to change my mind about killing you." he turned on his heel, making his way to the door to the chamber, motioning for the two remaining MT's in the chamber to stand guard until he returned, not that Prompto would be going anywhere.

"N-Noct..." Prompto whimpered quietly, small tears finding their way through his beautiful blue eyes while he fought his draining strength to keep them open, "Ignis...G-Gladio..." Prompto's vision faded, his consciousness quickly slipping away as he felt his body go limp around hi, no longer able to support himself, as he lost his battle against the darkness of unconsciousness. "P-Please...help..."

* * *

Noct sighed, taking a moment to process everything that had just happened before continuing on wards through the empty train. This was all too much for him to handle all at once. First Ardyn was there, and then only to find out that Gentiana was really the Glacian. And on top of it all, after receiving the Trident of The Oracle from her and waking Ignis and Gladio, he was visited by what he could only describe as Luna's ghost. It was an overwhelming encounter for him after all he had already experienced. Noct's head was spinning from the amount of things that had all happened at once all around him, and it wasn't like he had the time to sit around and think it all through and sort it all out for himself. He had to keep moving, there was no time to be confused, though unfortunately he was failing miserably on that front. Noctis took a deep breath before exiting the car, knowing full well that Ardyn wasn't truly dead, and dreading his inevitable appearance. He took in this moment of reprieve, for as soon as he entered the next car, the air suddenly changed, to a more sinister feeling.

"I feel I've earned the right to call you Noct." Ardyn said, tilting his head just slightly as he appeared before Noctis once again, just has he had feared, causing Noct to take a step back, letting out a quiet gasp as Ardyn spoke. "For a moment I felt death's chill wind. Such is the might of the gods. But then, I remembered I'm immortal. Such is _my_ blessing, and curse." he looked away from Noct, reaching into his pocket for a moment, before looking back to the younger man with a hard glare burning on his face, "your attack hurt me nevertheless...my feelings at least." Taking a moment to reassert his grip on the item he had claimed, Ardyn raised his arm slowly, pointing the familiar object towards the raven-haired man, "Remember this?"

Prompto's gun. Noct's eyes widened at the sight of his best friend's possession, new worry for his lost companion quickly rising above the current.

"Ah, I should have asked if you remember _him_. Truly a blast from the past, nay?" he asked, taking a stride over to Noctis, pressing the handgun onto Noct's chest. Anger was growing quickly inside of Noctis as he was forced to listen to the man who had blinded Ignis, killed Luna, and kidnapped Prompto. There was no measuring the hatred he felt in his heart. Noct quickly grabbed at the gun, hoping to reclaim it to return it to his friend when they were reunited, but Ardyn quickly snatched it away, turning away from Noctis before taking another few strides away. "Ah, ah, ah! You mustn't take what's not yours."

"Where is he!?" Noct asked, the anger seeping into every fiber of his being. He wanted nothing more than to kill the an for what he had done, but if he did, it would be much harder to get the information he wanted. It was beyond infuriating.

" _He_?" Ardyn inquired, his back still turned to Noctis. Chuckling quietly to himself he turned back to face the latter, his arm outstretched, pointing in the direction of the Prince's destination. "The little gunman's a short shot away."

"Where?" Noctis demanded, his eyes narrowing at the older man has he waited for his answer. He wasn't about to let him leave without giving up Prompto's location.

"Where else but Gralea, the seat of the empire? I'm sure he'll be _delighted_ to see you. And you might even find your Crystal" A small grin appeared on Arydn's face as he took graceful strides towards the younger man, grabbing something else out of his pocket, different than before. "With all these Deamons about, you could certainly use it." he pushed passed Noctis, brushing him aside with his arm, stopping just before he exited the train car. "Off you go, then. I wouldn't want to keep you from your friend." raising his arm to reveal a small device in his hand, Noct heard a small, quiet click behind Ardyn's malicious chuckles as he left the car, leaving Noctis to his own thoughts.

"Dammit. So he _is_ there.." Noct sighed, shaking his head as he thought about his missing friend. Alone in the capital of the empire, the nexus of all the evil and darkness devouring their world, with only Ardyn to subject him to whatever kind of torment he could imagine. "Don't think about that." he scolded himself, giving himself a nice smack in the head before looking forward to the cars before him, where Ignis and Gladio were waiting for him. "We've gotta hurry...Prompto needs our help. And the rest of the world, too."

Taking a moment to calm down and collect himself after his encounter with Ardyn, Noct proceeded forwards, hoping to quickly meet back up with his remaining friends. They didn't have time to waste. Not only was Prompto waiting for them, _counting_ on them to save him, but every moment they wasted, another moment of sunlight was consumed by darkness, and soon there would be no light left at all. But without his best friend safe and sound among their ranks again, Noct couldn't focus on that fact. All he wanted now, was to save his closest friend. The friend whom he had hurt, and betrayed.

"Sorry, but my duty is gonna have to wait a little bit longer.." He sighed, entering yet another car, this one containing his remaining companions. Feeling much better among his friends, Noct finally relaxed, taking a more leisurely pace has he approached them. "Hey, I've got important news." He sat down opposite Ignis, looking back and forth between the two older men.

"And what would that be?" Gladio asked, raising an eyebrow, also wishing to know why he had taken so long to catch up.

"Did the chancellor say anything to you?" Ignis inquired, looking straight into Noct's face, quickly catching onto he reason for his lat return. "Doubtless he returned."

"Yeah, he did." Noct answered, nodding as he relaxed in his seat, feeling equal parts better and worse about learning Prompto's location, especially as the information had come straight from the man who had kidnapped him in the first place. "He told me where Prompto is."

"Seriously?" Gladio asked, his eyes widening slightly, not expecting to hear that Ardyn had been so generous with his information.

"Seriously." Noct repeated, thought sighing quietly, tipping the others off to what was clearly bad news. "He's in Gralea."

Gladio cursed under his breath, while Ignis merely shook his head at the news. Their friend was in the most dangerous place in the world, all alone with no one to protect him. All alone, with Ardyn. The three companions sat in silence, trying to find a silver lining that wasn't just that they were already headed there, but to no avail. The only thing that occurred to them then, was that rescuing their cherished and youngest friend, had just gotten that much harder...


	4. Chapter 4

4

The three men sat in the train car in silence as they thought about everything that had taken place, and everything they had learned. But first and foremost, they were thinking about how they could possibly rescue their missing friend. Of course having the knowledge of his location was helpful, but it also made things much more difficult. There were too many variables to consider...

"We can't just waltz in and demand for Ardyn to hand him over." Gladio stated firmly, throwing his hand up in exasperation with the young King as they continued to discuss a plan of action, "It's just not gonna work that way."

"You don't think I know that?" Noct asked, partly mumbling through his own annoyance. "You think I don't know how dangerous it's going to be in Gralea?"

"That's not what I'm saying." Gladio answered calmly, trying not to get any more frustrated than he already was, though that was through no fault of Noct's. This whole situation was just...aggravating. "What I'm saying is we need to come up with an actual plan for getting him out of there in one piece. Can't imagine how he's gonna be when we get there, we've gotta be prepared for the worst. And I'm _not_ saying that because I think he's gonna die. No way would I let that happen, and neither would either of you."

Ignis nodded in agreement. Even blinded and handicapped as he was, he too refused to allow any permanent harm to come to the young photographer.

"Gladio is right, Noct." Ignis agreed, turning to his young friend, offering his voice if reason. " Without the proper planning, any attempt of liberating Prompto would doubtless be pointless, and may even endanger him further. The best thing we can do now is be patient and cautious. We must not act in haste."

"How can you suggest we just sit around and wait!?" Noct questioned through his own slowly growing frustration, "We don't have time for that! _Prompto_ , doesn't have time for that!"

"Noct, you're not listening." Gladio asserted, taking a step closer to where the young King was seated opposite Ignis, "We're not saying we should wait around. What we're saying is that we should come up with an actual plan to rescue Prompto instead of running in blindly." Gladio stopped, wincing internally as he shot an apologetic glance at Ignis, realizing his poor choice of words merely moments too late. Ignis shook his head at his dear friend, dismissing his statement while taking no offense, for he was not as sensitive to the matter of his loss of sight as his friends were.

"I know that.." Noct mumbled, slumping back into his seat as he lowered his head, staring at the empty table between Ignis and himself. He knew they were right, there was nothing better for them to do at that point. And to that end, nothing better they could do for Prompto. "Doesn't mean I have to like it, though.."

"Don't fret, Noct." Ignis said, an air of gentleness conveyed about his words, "Prompto will be back among us soon. And I promise you, if he has been brought to harm we will return it to the Chancellor tenfold." Ignis' gentle vibe had completely vanished within his last remark, replaced by a cold anger towards the man who stole their treasured companion. Not unlike Noct and Gladio, even Ignis was angry and on edge, despite his calm and collected facade.

"Damn right we will." Gladio agreed, crossing his arms as he glanced out the window, hoping to see something other than endless snowy plains and mountains. Hoping to see Gralea on the horizon. But to his dismay, they were still quite a ways off. Even though they had passed through the gorge and Noct had received the blessing of the Glacian, it would still be a while before they reached the capital. All they could really do now was be patient. But without Prompto, being patient was only becoming more and more difficult as they thought about their precious friend in the hands of an insane, extremely dangerous man.

"Oddly enough, still not feeling any better about this." Noct sighed, placing his head in his hands as as his elbows rested on the cold metal table, his mood only getting lower and lower without his best friend around to cheer him up with all his pictures or rants about the various things he loved about Chocobos.

 _"I'm sorry, Prom...it's my fault you're in this mess..."_

"So, what are we gonna do once we get there? Can't exactly storm the place without a plan. But at the same time, can't exactly plan anything when it comes to Ardyn. The guy's too unpredictable." Gladio sighed as he took a seat across from Ignis and Noctis, placing his middle and index fingers against his temple as he rested his elbow on the counter behind him, rubbing little circles with his fingers, trying to sooth any part of the rage boiling within him, but unfortunately to no avail. At this point the only thing that could quell his anger was rescuing Prompto and tearing Ardyn to shreds for harming their friend. Their _brother._

"We'll first have to maneuver our way through the city. Doubtless there are myriad deamons roaming it by now. We must exercise great caution once we arrive." Ignis stated, looking back and forth between the directions he knew his friends were in relative to his own position in the train car. "Prompto is being held by the Chancellor, so no doubt he is being kept in the most secure stronghold. No matter what we do, plan or not, we'll certainly be faced with a great deal of difficulty even locating him. Rescuing him, on the other hand...well I'm afraid that could be an even more difficult task given the Chancellor's involvement.."

"You've got a point there, Iggy." Gladio remarked, shaking his head slightly as his anger continued to boil.

"Indeed. Now, the question of finding the Crystal also remains to be answered." Ignis inquired, placing his hand up against his chin while he leaned back in his seat as he thought about the very question he had posed, "It's bound to be guarded more heavily than Prompto, and likely being held in the most high security chamber they have. Now, if we were to come across the Crystal before we locate Prompto we must-"

"-Enough!" Noctis shouted, cutting Ignis off before he could say anything else. He slammed his fist down on the table, the impact of his fist on the metal clanging loudly throughout the car, stopping everything in one moment. "I'm sick of this shit! We're getting _nowhere_ just sitting here, and you guys seem to care more about the damn Crystal than anything else!"

"Well of _course_ we care about the Crystal," Gladio asserted, narrowing his eyes at the young King, "It only has the power to _save_ this world! Or have you forgotten all about that sitting around moping?"

"Gladio.." Ignis whispered quietly, a small sigh escaping from his lips as he listened to his companions bicker yet again.

"I haven't forgotten anything!" Noct countered, turning swiftly and sharply towards Gladio, his anger too, boiling inside of him, "But all that matters to me right now is finding Prompto, and making sure he's safe! It's my fault he's gone, it's _my_ job to get him back! So excuse me for not giving a shit about the Crystal at the moment!"

"You're stepping way out of line, Noct!" Gladio growled through gritted teeth as Noct's words reached his ears, "This is about more than just you and what you want! You have a duty to save the world, a duty to protect that Crystal. And you're not the only one who wants to save Prompto. Not that you've been listening to a word we've said since you're just sitting around bitching about your own problems! All this time it's just been "It's _my_ fault", "It's _my_ job to save him", "he's _my_ friend". Well you know what, not everything revolves around you! Even if you are the King!"

"You think I don't know that." Noct retorted, quickly rising to his feet as he kept his eyes on his shield, anger burning inside them both.

"Could've fooled me." Gladio snarled, taking a step towards Noctis, his eyes burning with his own fire. "You sure as hell aren't acting like it."

"That's enough, both of you." Ignis declared, rejoining the situation no less irritated than the other men in the cold, metal car. "This argument is pointless. Noct, you mustn't take your anger out on us. We're doing all we can, but unfortunately at the moment there isn't much we _can_ do. And Gladio, you've gone too far as well. Now both of you, be civil with each other, and _wait_."

"Fine." Gladio mumbled, letting out an exasperated sigh, taking heed of Ignis' words. "But only if his highness finally gets his shit together."

"I _am_ together." Noct grumbled, slumping back into his seat, the upholstery feeling soft and cool against his anger-heated skin.

"Then try acting like an adult for once." Gladio countered, trying to calm down himself. But Noct seriously wasn't helping at all, as childish as he was being at the moment.

"Both of you, calm down. It shouldn't be much farther to Gralea by now." Ignis said, taking a much gentler tone than he had before. Scolding them so often seemed to be a normal event for poor Ignis, ever the adult of the four. Taking his hand from his side, Ignis reached across the table, feeling around for Noct's own had that had been rested on the table opposite him. Finding his mark, Ignis rested his hand on top of the young King's, intending to try and bring comfort to his friend with a show of care. "Noct, Prompto will be back with us soon. I give you my word. We will ensure his safety before perusing the Chancellor and the Crystal."

Noct's hardened expression softened at Ignis' gentle words, indeed given at least some comfort in his friend's care for him and Prompto. Ignis offered a soft look to his friends, waiting for the day he would feel the light return to their eyes.

"Thanks, Ignis.." Noct sighed, looking over his friends, slowly shaking his head as he thought about everything that was happening. "I just need Prompto back safe..I..I can't lose anyone else.."

"You won't, Noct." Gladio said, his voice still gruff and strong even with his own more gentle tone. "Prompto's gonna be fine."

* * *

Prompto awoke in the same dank room, his arms and shoulders throbbing from holding his limp body for what felt like days, though he had only been unconscious for a few hours. The taste of iron still tainted his mouth as a small amount of blood still remained from his broken nose and other facial wounds given to him by Ardyn. His body ached and his nose filled with the stench of his previously scorched flesh, his back stung where Ardyn had jammed the shock device hard into him, yet another thing to add to his list of current pains. His eyes were heavy, and only partially opened as he slowly regained his sense of reality, remembering where he was and what had happened to him. A soft, tired groan escaped his lips as the pain in his shoulders registered in his brain, slowly straightening his legs back into a standing position, giving his arms much needed relief from having to support his limp body.

 _"Damn...how long was I out..?"_ he thought, looking around the room to find that nothing had changed, even the MT's that were in the room before had not left their locations, staring at him with their cold, metallic eyes -no, their _human_ eyes- _his_ eyes. The memories came flooding into his head again, every single MT was a clone of that Besithia guy...and so was he. Every MT had the same face... _Prompto's_ face..he lowered his head again, his eyes now fixed on the dark stain on the ground in front of him, where the blood from his wounds had dripped and spilled before, though he wasn't really focusing on that now.

 _"All this time..."_

"Ah, I must say..you have looked better."

Prompto looked up at the chuckling man before him, Ardyn inspected his face for a moment before elegantly crossing over to him and placing a hand on Prompto's right shoulder, causing a sting of pain to shoot up and down his arm. Prompto winced and instinctively drew back, only to be stopped by the restraints, only hurting him more.

"Well, it seems you're not so fond of my hospitality. No matter," Ardyn's face darkened and a devious grin crawled slowly across his face, kneeling down slightly and cupping his hand under Prompto's chin, digging his fingers into the soft flesh, pulling his head up sharply to look him in the eyes, "I have other plans for you, dear boy." he frowned, gripping him tighter in such a way that a small whimper came through the blonde's lips, "So many plans."

"Y-You'll never..get away with this.." Prompto countered, his words hindered by Ardyn's grip pushing his cheeks closer together, interfering with his speech, but not enough to stop him. Though he was still tired and hurting from before, he put every ounce of strength he could into his words. He wasn't about to give up now, not so soon, he had faith in his friends. Faith that they would come to rescue him, to free him from Ardyn's demented grip.

"Oh my dear Prompto," Ardyn chuckled under his breath, releasing his grip on Prompto's face as a small smirk appeared on his face again, Prompto looked to see a small blade in Ardyn's other hand, his eyes widening as the sharp steel pierced his shoulder, a loud, painful scream escaping from his lips without even the slightest bit of hesitance, Ardyn gripped the blade tightly, slowly easing it down Prompto's shoulder, creating a much larger wound, relishing in Prompto's agonized screams before returning to his feet, "I believe I already have."

Suddenly the MT's stationed on the sides of the room began to stir, taking heavy steps over towards the young blonde, the heavy metal armor clanging on the ground, the sound of metal meeting metal reverberating in Prompto's ears, irritating his brain as the MT's scraped against the iron floor. Stopping in front of the blonde, the MT's wrapped their hands around Prompto's forearms, the blood now gushing from his newly sliced shoulder pouring onto the ground next to the feet of the MT to his right. The restraints holding the blonde released, and the MT's dragged him closer to Ardyn, forcing him up to his feet after stopping before him. Jerking Prompto's arms in front of his body, forcing his wrists together, holding fast against the blonde's struggles as Ardyn grabbed a pair of what looked like iron cuffs off of the table to his left, snapping them into pace around Prompto's wrists.

"W-What do you want from me..?" Prompto asked, his voice wavering from the pain his fragile body was forced to endure. He stopped struggling, he hurt too much to justify keeping it up to himself, along with the new wound in his shoulder weakening him from the pain and new amount of blood loss.

"What do I want?" Ardyn inquired, raising an eyebrow at the young blonde, frowning as his face became harder, darker even. "I want to see you beaten and broken at my feet, and his majesty's pain and anguish as I drain the life out of your eyes before him. I want to show him how powerless he is to stop me from obtaining my rightful place in the world. First I took his Crystal, his father, his home, even his dear beloved Lady Lunafreya." picking up another metal device off of the table, Ardyn wrenched it open, the MT to the left of Prompto grabbing his head, forcing it up as Ardyn clamped the stranger-looking device around Prompto's neck, frowning deeper than before, pressing a small button on the device he had carried before, a hot burning pain shooting through Prompto's body, burning his flesh as the device around his neck sent powerful shocks throughout him, he could smell his neck burning from the shocks, the intensity of that combined with the iron smell of his blood already beginning to overwhelm him. Prompto cried out in pain before it finally stopped, panting heavily as he looked back up at Ardyn, who looked down at him with dark unfeeling eyes, completely devoid of remorse.

"And now it's your turn."

The MT's dragged Prompto out of the room and deeper into the fortress, following Ardyn as he led them deeper and deeper, periodically activating the mechanism clamped tightly around his neck, sending painful shocks through Prompto's already breaking body, his screams echoing through the hauntingly empty halls as they dragged him along. Coming upon a large open corridor Prompto looked around the large chamber to see what appeared to be thousands of what he assumed where holding chambers. His entire body tensed and his heart rate accelerated as he realized what was happening. The chambers were so small just on the outside, he didn't even want to think about how small they were on the inside, his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest as they dragged him closer to a section of the holding chambers.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'll have to ask you to wait here while I prepare a...special room for you." Ardyn said, stopping in front of one of the chambers, opening it thusly. Revealing the beyond small interior, just large enough for a person about his size to stand, but hardly any space for anything else. Prompto's breathing hastened and his heart pounded harder than it ever had before in his entire life as the MT's dragged him to the chamber, despite his struggles trying to keep them from putting him inside, but with his arms restrained it was to no avail. "Don't worry," Ardyn chuckled, smiling calmly at the fearful blonde, "I'm sure you'll be quite at home here. Do be so kind as to behave yourself until I return."

Prompto's heart beat faster and harder as the MT's turned him around and placed him into the chamber, closing the door before he could even attempt to escape, his heart sank as he heard the sound of the door locking, trapping him inside the extremely small space. Something that he had always feared, and something that he truly ever told Noct about, though he had mentioned his claustrophobia at least once before on their journey back home in Lucis. But he'd never really come face to face with it before now. His heart pounded in his chest and his breathing accelerated to an extreme speed as fear filled tears fell from his widened eyes, banging his hands against the door in a panic, the restraints holding his wrists together making it more difficult for him to maneuver as his arms were stuck in front of him. Crying out and sobbing in fear, Prompto banged on the door for a few more minutes before finally stopping as the pain from his newly stabbed shoulder was too much to bear exerting himself any more.

"N-Noct..!" Prompto cried out, resting his head on the back wall of the space, continuing to sob from both the fear filling his very soul, and the pain encompassing his body, knowing there was even more to come. "H-Help me...please...!"

As if Ardyn had heard his cries, the mechanism around his neck activated, shocking him again as he screamed from the pain, pressing his back against the back wall to try to help support himself, his vision blurring as the shocks continued, without a single moment of reprieve as his screams turned into choking coughs as blood rose trough his throat, spurting against the door of the chamber as he coughed wildly, the shocks finally ending as the metallic taste and smell of his blood overcame him, making the air to him thick and hard to breathe in. Prompto began to feel lightheaded, falling against the side wall, fighting to stay awake. No way was he going to let Ardyn beat him. Noct was coming, he believed it. Noct and the others were coming to save him, he knew they were.

"P-please...hurry..." Prompto coughed again, expelling even more lingering blood in his throat, "Noct...h-help me...please..."


	5. Chapter 5

5

Silence filled the train car, an ever present air of impatience and urgency permeating the space around Noctis and his friends. Sitting around waiting for the train to arrive in Gralea was becoming increasingly more insufferable as more and more time passed, the clanging of the train on the tracks rattling in their ears for beyond many hours beginning to irritate Noctis to no end. If he had to sit in that train any longer he was going to lose his mind.

"We should be drawing close to Gralea." Ignis stated, noting their location as best he could by how long they had been riding the train.

"Can't imagine what it'll be like." Gladio sighed quietly, thinking about what they may experience when they did finally reach the capital which was quickly closing in.

"Swarming with Deamons, but you knew that." Noct countered, adjusting himself in his seat as he too thought about the capital, and what they could experience...and what Prompto was experiencing right now...the pain he must be in...those thoughts had plagued Noctis for hours now, but never as much as they did now that he was so close. So close, but still so far from rescuing his best friend. Delivering him from whatever hell he'd been trapped in.

"Don't remind me." Gladio muttered under his breath, shaking his head at the thought of what they would be walking into once they got there.

"Once we arrive, We'll make for the Keep." Ignis stated, already formulating a plan for their upcoming three-man invasion of the capital.

"The 'Keep'?"

"Zegnautus," Ignis explained, "an imperial megafortess said to be impregnable."

Noctis sighed deeply to himself upon the realization of what that meant, and how that made things even more difficult than they already were, which wasn't helping anyone at all. Least of all Prompto.

"With Prompto and the Crystal inside it..." The thought of what Prompto could be experiencing filled his mind..all Noct wanted was his best friend back..damn Ardyn, damn the Crystal, damn everything. Nothing could matter at all until Prompto was safe and sound in the care of his friends. Friends who loved him, and would never hurt him.

"What goes in, must come out." Gladio stated plain. Crossing his arms with a serious case of resting bitch face, denoting his more than serious demeanor.

 _"Yeah, and believe me it will."_ Noct sank into his thoughts, blocking out any resemblance of reality from his mind and surroundings. _"I'll get Prompto out of there if it's the last thing I ever do. Him and the Crystal both. And he'll be alive...oh please let him be alive..If anything happened to him I..._ _I could never forgive myself.."_ the thought of his best friend being hurt, it pained Noctis' heart to even consider that a possibility. Too many people had been hurt already because of his duty as King. He couldn't bear to see anymore people he cared for harmed because of him...especially Prompto. He was so innocent, and precious to the other three guys that if he was hurt, Noct wasn't sure any of them would be able to handle it..

"Noct, are you listening?"

Noctis returned from his thoughts, looking up at Ignis with a confused yet surprised look on his face since he in fact hadn't been listening at all despite knowing that Ignis and Gladio had been discussing important subjects while he had been wallowing in his thoughts.

"What's up?" Noct asked, making an attempt to focus back into reality, but in the silence between their spoken words Noct was tormented by the echoing cries of his best friend. The thought of Prompto scared and in pain all alone in a dark place, crying out for their aid plagued him to no end. Quickly shaking his head, trying to shake away the agonizing cries conjured by his imagination, Noct focused back on the Shield and the Adviser as Gladio's deep and gruff voice cut through the cold moment of silence.

"Look, we know you're worried, Noct. Iggy and I are too, but we need you to focus." He counseled, looking upon the young King with a sightly softer expression on his face than he had before. "Look I know this isn't an easy situation and it's definitely not ideal. But these are the cards we've been dealt. The best thing we can do is keep our heads in the game and play our hands the best we can. Prompto's gonna be fine, but for now we have to keep moving forwards. Unless you've forgotten what Iggy said before."

Noct could never forget. He'd heard those words more than once in his life. From Ignis, and many years ago, those same words he heard from his father the day he met Ignis for the first time.

 _"A King cannot lead by standing still. A King pushes onward always, accepting the consequences, and never looking back."_

The voices of his father and Ignis ringing in tandem inside his mind, Noctis sighed, a spark of conviction returning to his eyes as he looked upon the oldest members of the group.

"How could I forget?" He questioned, his voice full of an aura of seriousness and determination as he envisioned rescuing his best friend and reclaiming the Crystal. He would do whatever it took to save Prompto and return him to their side where he would be safe and cared for. Then together they could save the world and then they would all be safe. "Besides, he's right. I have to keep moving forward.."

"Aptly put, Noct." Ignis responded, offering a soft smile to his young friend. "Everything will work out alright, but we must persevere through these dark times."

"Alright. Then we better get moving quickly once we get to the ca-" Before Noctis could finish his sentence the train shook violently, the screeching sounds of metal scratching on metal as the train was knocked out and then returned to it's place on the tracks, jolting the friends about in the car in a quick moment before it was over.

"What the hell was that?" Gladio questioned, steadying Ignis who had nearly been jostled from his seat. "You okay, Iggy?"

"I'm alright, Gladio." he answered, nodding slightly as he felt for his cane. There was no doubt in his mind that something was amiss and they would need to get moving. Grasping his hand around the slender rod as he discovered it lying at his feet under the table he slowly stood, nodding at Gladio to assure him he was fine.

 _"Attention all passengers, it seems we're under attack!"_

"Dammit!" Noct scoffed, quickly grabbing the table as the train violently shook once more, "C'mon we gotta go!"

The three friends hurried out of the car, Noctis leading the way with Gladio behind monitoring Ignis, making sure he didn't fall behind.

 _"Shit."_ Noctis thought as tens of little Imps appeared before them. Extending his arm to summon his sword, Noct's eyes widened as nothing appeared. Not even a spark of magic, frantically thrusting his arm forward in a vein attempt to conjure anything at all he turned to the older men, internally having a small panic attack.

"M-My weapons are stuck!" He called out, earning a wide eyed look from Gladio for a moment before he charged forward, kicking away the Imps as the glass windows shattered, opening the way for even more deamons to enter.

"Go!" Gladio shouted, quickly doubling back into a small sprint, passing Noctis and grabbing Ignis' empty hand as he passed, not willing to let him run around without being able to see. Within seconds, Noctis followed suite. The three sprinted down through the cars, desperately trying to outrun the deamon hordes pursuing them.

"Gladio, slow down!" Ignis called, struggling to keep up in Gladio's haste despite how nimble he typically was, Gladio's adrenaline powered sprinting was becoming difficult to manage as he was pulled along behind him, losing all traction he may have somewhat had before Ignis nearly tripped without using his cane to quickly prop himself back up. "I can't keep up like this!"

Gladio's eyes narrowed as his continued barreling through the cars, knowing Noct was able to keep up fine at this speed, he was concerned with Ignis, not ignorant to his dear friend's plight. Taking no time to consider any other course of action, Gladio gripped Ignis' hand firmer, thrusting his arm forward effectively propelling the blind man in front of him, quickly scooping him up before he passed him by, Gladio secured Ignis in his arms, holding him close as he and Noctis continued to race to the car holding the Regalia. She was their only chance for escape now.

"G-Gladio!" Ignis stuttered in surprise at what had just happened in about seven seconds, caught completely off guard by the older man's actions. Ignis felt his cheeks heat up as he was held securely to his dear friend. Blushing wasn't normally something Iggy did, but now wasn't the time to focus on that.

"Sorry, but we've gotta keep moving!" Gladio asserted, keeping a firm hold on Ignis so he wouldn't slip out of his grasp, there was no time to stop when the deamons were in hot pursuit. But thankfully they had managed to put some distance between themselves and the deamons, enough hopefully to get the Regalia moving without any problems.

"Get in, quick!" Noctis called as the Regalia entered their sight, sprinting to the driver's seat, and practically throwing himself inside to start the motor. Leaning over to the passenger's side he pushed the door open as quickly as he could, only being a few seconds ahead of Gladio and Ignis. Gladio reached the Regalia in haste, appreciating that Noctis had already opened the door since he wouldn't be able to with Ignis in his arms. Quickly checking to make sure the deamons weren't too close behind he turned back to the Regalia, gently but swiftly sitting Ignis down in the passenger's seat and closing the door before hopping into the back seat.

"Get us off this train!" Gladio fired out, checking to make sure Ignis had his seat belt on, not willing to risk his safety any more then the situation already had.

"Hold on!" Noct fired back, flooring the gas as the Regalia sped out of the train and into the tunnel, speeding down the tracks as quickly as he could while doing his best not to crash and burn immediately. Narrowing his eyes in anger as he realized they were now in Gralea, Noct pushed the Regalia as hard as he possibly could. They were so close now..

 _"We're almost there, Prom...hang in there.."_

* * *

Everything was dark. And the air hung heavy all around him, his whole body hurt. Prompto's cries had long since faded into silence, the periodic electrocutions and the pure exhaustion he felt certainly didn't do anything to help him, and the burning pain he felt from his stab wounds and undoubtedly seared flesh only serving to subdue the young blonde even faster. The fear he felt from being trapped in the small, nearly pitch black chamber continued to make his heart race and his breathing hasten, it was a miracle he hadn't passed out yet. In truth he wished he had, and that when he woke up he would be safe with his friends again. But even that misfortune seemed too fortunate for him.

 _"Please...please let me out.."_ Prompto had long since leaned against the back wall, using it to keep himself standing as there was hardly any room for even that. His eyes had begun to fade, from the fear and torture he had been forced to endure, as well there was hardly any air in the small chamber. After all, they were designed to hold beings that didn't need it. He stood still, trying to bare the pain his body held, but he had never been in so much pain before.. _"Noct...get me out.."_

"...S-save me...please..."

As if Ardyn was still listening to him even then, once more the device clasped tightly around his slender neck rang out with a small series of beeps before he felt the burning sensation in his neck as it slowly spread to the rest of his body. He couldn't tell if he had cried out like before, his mind was becoming hazy and it was difficult to concentrate, but the power of the electrocution siphoned the strength from his body, collapsing as far down as he could in the incredibly tiny space. He slammed his forehead into the chamber door as he fell, unable to stop himself without putting pressure on his wounded shoulder. Everything was spinning when he looked back up, trying to steady himself again so he could properly stand.

"Are you really so sure they're coming?"

Prompto stiffened at the sound of Ardyn's maniacal baritone. His voice was muffled slightly by the door separating them, but Prompto could still hear every word. His heart dropped in his chest at the thought of what Ardyn was implying..what if they weren't coming..?

"I mean, If your _dear_ friend Noctis so callously pushed you off of that train...can you really be sure he'll come to take you away from this place..?" Ardyn chuckled, clearly enjoying the pain he was inflicting on the poor boy's heart. "I certainly doubt that."

"Y-you're wrong..." Prompto countered, his voice was weak from his scorched throat, but he was loud enough for Ardyn to make out on the other side of the door. The thought of his friends not coming for him hurt him, but what hurt him more was the idea that if they did come for him, he could be dead. The desire to survive and see them again, that's what kept him going so long. struggling against the restraints binding his wrists together he pounded his fists against the door in desperation. "They're coming..I know they are.."

"Oh you poor boy." Ardyn sighed, placing a hand on the chamber door for a moment before offering a small grin. "You simply don't understand what it's like to be betrayed by those you hold dear." Clicking a small switch in his left hand, the chamber door opened as Prompto went to pound it again. Without the barrier to stop him he fell to the ground, slamming hard against the concrete floor. "But now you will." Ardyn continued, kneeling down beside the young blonde, taking in every single wound he had inflicted upon him. Taking a fistful of dirty blonde hair Ardyn lifted up Prompto's head. His face was positively stained with blood, and his eyes were filled with pain and fear. "They're not coming for you."

"D-don't count on it." Prompto growled weakly, glaring at his captor with a newly lit fire in his eyes. Despite what Ardyn hoped for Prompto wasn't broken, at least not yet. Mustering up an ounce of bravery Prompto spit in Ardyn's face, the fire in his eyes intensifying. Ardyn in turn glared himself, frowning deeply for a moment before smashing the blonde's already damaged face into the ground below him, restarting the flow of blood from his already broken nose, earning him a small cry from the wounded gunner.

"No. _you_ shouldn't count on _them._ " Ardyn fired, still with his deceptively calm decibel. Nearing the boy again he stopped when he was close enough to whisper in his ear, "Even if they do come. Do you really think they'll accept you for _what_ you really are?" Prompto tensed at those words. Now that he knew about his origins he feared what Noct and the others would think...and worried they wouldn't want him anymore..

"Don't think for a moment they won't find out." Ardyn pressed his knee down on Prompto's back effectively pinning him to the floor, causing him deep pain in his arms which were trapped under his chest by being bound in front of him. A pained whimper escaped the younger man's lips, not daring to try and squirm out of Ardyn's grip if only to avoid causing himself any more pain. "But maybe we'll wait to reveal that little tidbit until _after_ I've drained the life from your eyes." Ardyn chuckled deeply, smirking as he saw tears roll out of the blonde's eyes. The pain from his stab wound in his shoulder being put under the pressure of being pinned by Ardyn proving too much to bare under these circumstances. "I'd still like to see the agony dear Noctis will feel before I tell him what you _really_ are - I'm sorry - _were._ "

"G-Get off of me..." Prompto pleaded, his eyes screwed shut as he did his best to fight against the pain running through his body. Ardyn frowned deeply, and brandished the blade concealed by his coat, holding it firmly in his hand, the silver glinting blade trained on the pained blonde's exposed form below him.

"I could just as easily end your miserable life right here and now." He said flatly, shifting more of his weight down onto the blonde, more than ready to kill him and silence his pathetic whining. "And then what would his majesty have to find if he thought someone as worthless as you was worth rescuing? A cold, lifeless corpse." he chuckled darkly, relishing in the younger man's pain. "That is _if_ he was coming. But I assure you, you will not leave this place alive."

Before Prompto could even begin to voice an objection, Ardyn spun around, his blade coming down, swiftly piercing the skin of the gunner's left leg. Prompto cried out, preparing himself for even more pain, doubtless there would be more. Ardyn grinned menacingly, grabbing the younger man by the neck and picking him up off of the ground, turning him to face him. Brandishing the blood-soaked blade in his right hand, Ardyn slashed Prompto's cheek, a slow flow of blood fall through the broken flesh as the little gunman choked for breath as Ardyn squeezed his neck, his eyes dark, cold and narrow as he peered into Prompto's own wide, terrified eyes.

"...L-Let...me..g-go.." Prompto choked out, his already weak voice becoming weaker with hardly any air to support it. Ardyn's grip tightened, spurred on by the iron smell of fresh blood. The blonde's sight blurred, the edges of his field of vision blackening and his hearing becoming muffled and echoy, as if he were stuck underwater. Prompto felt reality slip away from him quickly without the ability to successfully breathe, fear permeating through his very soul.

 _"I...I-I can't die...not like this..."_ he thought, trying desperately to get even the smallest breath through his throat but to no avail. _"...N-Noct..please...I-Ignis..Gla...dio..."_ Prompto felt his body go limp in Ardyn's grasp, and his eyes became heavy, fighting to keep them open. Trying desperately to stay awake, Prompto used the last of his strength as everything around him slowly faded away.

 _"..please...h-he..lp...me.."_

* * *

Gralea was exactly the way Noctis had expected it to be. But considering that he was all alone with no weapons, Noct was decidedly less than thrilled. After running for their lives on the train and racing through the tunnel to even get _into_ the city, Noctis had been separated from Ignis and Gladio after a train car had fallen and blocked them off from each other.

"Dammit." Noct scoffed under his breath, shaking his head as he made his way to the door allowing him access to the lower levels of the fortress. "Of all the times to get separated...It had to be in the ultimate deathtrap posing as an Imperial fortress which _also_ happens to be the birdcage containing my best friend." He sighed heavily, taking a quick glance at the ring he now had sheathed on his middle finger. So many people had died or were hurt from him and that ring. And now, it was the only protection he had at all in this place. Much more than Prompto had, he reckoned. At least he _had_ the ring, and Ignis and Gladio had each other to watch out for themselves, but Prompto...he was at the mercy of a madman, and had been since the moment his body left the train to Tenebrae.

"I'm sorry, Prompto" He whispered to himself, looking around the dank and eerie space around him. "It's my fault you're trapped here..but I promise, I'll find you. I kill that bastard. I'll avenge everything we lost that day, I'll avenge Luna and Ignis. And I'll get you out of here, whatever it takes." Thinking about his best friend in peril again Noctis shook his head quickly, trying to rid himself of the dark images that filled his mind, shaking away the tormented screams of the normally lively and laughing photographer. Noct clenched his fists, glaring at nothing as he pushed on, thankful that no deamons had yet appeared again. Anger seething through every fiber of his being as the image of Prompto in the hands of Ardyn slipped through his mental defenses, Prompto's eyes wide with fear and pouring out tears, his body battered, bruised and stained with blood. And Ardyn's smugly smiling face he beat the poor boy more. Nothing would be able to hold Noctis back if that thought had been a reality.

" _Whatever_ it takes."


	6. Chapter 6

6

"We must remain cautious." Ignis advised, taking slow and graceful strides behind Gladiolus, though he was carefully inspecting the area with his cane. Little good it would do to be falling down and slowing the pair any more than his injury already was. "Noct will be fine, though I would prefer we find him posthaste."

"Yeah, me too." Gladio huffed, taking note of every single detail of their surroundings, looking for any possible sign of incoming danger. Even _with_ their weapons being so graciously returned to them by Ardyn, the fortress was still no doubt an extremely dangerous place. And with Ignis unable to fight it would be up to him to protect them both, and get them safely reunited with Noctis so they could search for Prompto together. "Not that he can't take care of himself, but I'd definitely rather the three of us be together."

"Yes, and then we can locate Prompto and free him from this dreadful place.." Ignis sighed, following closely behind Gladio, doing his best to keep up even though Gladio's pace had slowed since they'd been separated from Noctis. It did them little good to tread slowly, but it did them every good to tread lightly. Danger was a top concern in this place, and it wouldn't help anyone at all if they were hurt before or even after reuniting with the two younger members of the group. Doubtless Prompto was injured himself by now after spending days in Ardyn's clutches. Though they knew not what had transpired in his absence from the group. Still, the thought of the youngest of the four being hurt in any way was more than infuriating for the adviser. They had all said from the beginning that Ardyn would pay dearly if Prompto had been hurt, but it was here in this place, where the possibility of that outcome seemed inevitable, that Ignis seriously began to consider killing the man the next time they met. Not only for Prompto's sake, but also for his own peace of mind. "But first we must reunite with Noct.."

"Yeah, no kidding." Gladio responded, blowing a deep sigh through his lips as he continued to survey the area around them, inspecting for any possible hint of danger that could be lurking around the numerous corners. "Just keep close to me, Iggy. I'd hate to lose you, too.." the thought lingered in his mind. If something were to happen and they too were separated...with Ignis in his blinded state, would he be able to handle himself all alone in a place as dangerous as this? That thought was terrifying to the shield. If Ignis were hurt because he wasn't there to protect him..he could never forgive himself.

"Of course." Iggy agreed, nodding his head to consolidate the deal. Staying together was of the up most importance, not just to Gladio, but to Ignis as well. "Have you found a way forward, Gladio? We would do well to move quickly here."

"Yeah," He answered, pointing the way instinctively, though he knew Ignis couldn't see it "I think there's a service elevator just ahead. We can use it to get into the actual building and out of the basement." the way was clear from what he could see, but he feared something would be hidden in the shadows and attack. With Ignis in this state he wouldn't be able to fight. True he had handled himself in Cartanica, but the four of them had all been together and could watch out for him. But with just the two of them now, Gladio worried he may not be able to protect Ignis properly if they got into a fight..

"Ah, excellent." Ignis replied relatively cheerfully in contrast to their previous engagements. "Let us make haste. Cautiously, of course." Iggy was fully aware of the concerns he had instilled in Gladio. He hated the idea of burdening his dear friend, but the truth of the matter was simply that he was blind. And therefore needed the extra aid and care, despite the fact that he hated being doted on, it was uncomfortable for him.

"Sure, but let's not take it too fast, okay?" Gladio suggested, extending his hand and placing it gently on the other's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. He knew Ignis hated being treated this way, but he couldn't help but let his concern show now. There was too much to worry about already _without_ taking Ignis' handicap into account.

"Fine." Ignis breathed out, a thick, deep sigh expelling itself from his mouth before shaking Gladio's hand away and making his own way forwards.

 _"Is this what I've been reduced to..? A hindrance..?"_ He thought as he made his way forward, using his cane to try and avoid anything potentially barring his path as Gladio's heavy footsteps trailed behind him, the shield's long strides delivering him back to taking point within moments. _"And now, when he needs us most...there's nothing I can do to help Prompto.."_ he felt the strong hand of Gladiolus gently touch down on his back, guiding him forward and the pounding of his feet on the concrete ground was replaced by the clanging of a slightly grated floor, no doubt the elevator Gladio had mentioned before. A moment of silence passed before the force of earth changed as the elevator moved upwards toward thee main floors of the dreaded fortress which kept their precious friend locked away, trapped inside like an animal in a cage. _"What could I possibly offer him now..? There's nothing I can do to help them anymore.."_

"Once we get up there it's gonna be even more dangerous." Gladio's gruff and masculine voice cut through the silence and humming of the elevator, rousing Ignis from his thoughts. "We'll have to stay on guard at all times, so stick close to me, alright?"

"...Right." Ignis answered, hesitating a moment as his thoughts still continued to roam throughout his mind, his tone more distracted than convicted. A complete contrast to his usual self, which was completely focused and had his sights always set on the goal ahead, no matter what was barring the road. But now, that road was gone. There was nothing before him to show him the way. Whatever was there in front of them, blocking them from reaching their beloved friend..Ignis could no longer see it.

"Hey. What's up, Iggy?" Gladio questioned, his tone more inquisitive than before, but also with a hint of concern mixed in. "You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm fine, Gladio." Ignis countered, turning his unseeing gaze in the direction of the oldest member, a serious expression returning to his face as he boldly lied to his close friend. "I'm simply concerned for Noct and Prompto. They're all alone in this place, and Prompto is no doubt injured by now after spending days in this place without any means of protecting himself, because we got sloppy and he was captured as a consequence. Please, let us keep moving." the lie quickly crumbled with those words. His voice wavered and the conviction was replaced with frustration. It was clear to Gladio that there was more going on in Ignis' head than he thought..

"Ignis, listen to me." Gladio soothed, gently placing his hands on the younger's shoulders, giving them a small squeeze. "Everything that's happened, it's _not_ your fault. I know that's what's going on inside that head of yours," he took his right pointer finger and pressed it against the brunette's forehead, "but you're wrong to think that. And so is Noct, and so am I. I know we could have done more to protect Prompto, don't think I don't regret us not being there to help them. But when all is said and done, this is Ardyn's fault. Not ours."

"You don't understand, Gladio." Ignis responded, raising his free hand to try and push Gladio's arms away, only for his hand to be grasped by Gladio's firm but gentle hold.

"I can't understand if you don't say anything, Iggy. You never speak up when you need help. But I want to help you, we _all_ want to help you. You just have to say something." Gladio said calmly, taking Ignis's hand and placing it back down at his side before clasping his hand back around the younger's shoulder. "What's that head of yours telling you? Because whatever it is it's wrong."

"Nothing wrong about it, Gladio." Ignis answered, a stark frown coming across his face. "I simply fear that due to my...injury...there isn't much I can do to aid you in our search for the others." A smaller sigh escaped him, shaking his head a bit in disappointment Ignis turned his vision-less eyes to the floor of the slowly ascending elevator as the clanking and rattling of the metal rang through the small silences, drowning out any thought that entered his mind again. "And I'm afraid I won't be much help in liberating Prompto. There's simply nothing I can do for you all anymore. I'm sorry.."

Without even a moment's hesitation there was a change in the force on Ignis's body as he was quickly thrust forward stopping as he collided with the warm flesh of Gladio's chest. Taken aback by this action Ignis stiffened as Gladio's arms wrapped around the smaller body, gently holding him close to his chest. His warmth soothed Ignis, relaxing after a moment as he registered what had just happened. Twice now had he been taken by surprise by Gladio in some way recently, it was starting to become a normal occurrence.

"That's bullshit, Iggy." Gladio began, keeping his firm but gentle hold on the adviser, "You hvae so much to offer...let's be honest, we'd be lost without you. You keep us all together, keep me and Noct from killing each other half the time. You're our rock, Iggy." His hold tightened slight as he spoke, holding the younger man in a slightly more protective way denoting they were nearing their destination. "We need you. We always have, and we always will. Who gives a damn if you can't see? That doesn't make us need you any less, and it doesn't make you useless to us. Right now, Noct and Prompto are out there alone, and they need us to find them." Gladio gently moved his hand from Ignis's back and softly placed it on the back of his head, smoothing back the light brown hair as his tone softened as his words reached the blind man. "I'll need your help to do that, Iggy. Besides, I'm not letting you out of my sight anyway so you're helping whether you like it or not."

Ignis chuckled quietly to himself at that statement. The kindness of the older man's words paired with the warm, protective hug and the gentle stroking motion he felt on the back of his head soothed his poor, defeated soul. He had never felt this kind of affection from anyone before..it was..and enlightening experience, to say the least. And certainly helped him assuage his self-doubts with his kind words.

"Thank you, Gladio." He said, allowing himself to be held as long as Gladio saw fit to do so, "You are a true friend..I apologize for my outburst. Let's find the others and make sure they're alright.."

"I'm here for you, Iggy." Gladio said, a small smile coming across his face as the elevator stopped, the metal doors scraping against the walls as they opened, allowing them to make an exit. "Don't feel like you have to hide that kind of stuff from me, okay?" giving him one last gentle squeeze of reassurance before releasing him from his embrace, helping him out of the elevator by gently leading him forwards with his hand behind his back to guide his direction like any true friend would do.

"Either way, Noct will no doubt be searching for Prompto." Ignis deduced, stopping as Gladio placed his hands around his sides to keep him from going too far before they decided where to go, "We should head deeper inside. I imagine Prompto is being kept in a detention center somewhere in the higher levels that would be more heavily guarded. Noct should be heading that way as well."

"Makes sense to me." Gladio shrugged, accepting the simple plan. Though he didn't enjoy the aspect of the place being even more dangerous than he thought it would be, especially with Ignis going into it but there was nothing he could really do about that. "Let's get going. I don't like us not being all together. Besides, Prompto's been here long enough."

"Agreed." Ignis nodded, taking a step forward, his direction realigned by Gladio so they were going the correct way. The two started on their way, venturing cautiously and on guard for any deamons that may be lurking around the corners, lying in wait for poor souls such as themselves to come by for them to attack. In the silence Iggy wondered about Noct. No doubt he still had no weapons or powers of any kind, and he was alone in this place. And no doubt there was even more to bar _his_ path than there was theirs..

 _"Noct..be careful.."_

* * *

"Dammit!" Noct shouted, slamming his bare fist into the metal walls lining the halls. His friends were all gone, he had no weapons, no power, nothing. But even with the ring on his side, he still didn't feel too much better about the situation. And the world seemed to just want to make everything harder for him as he had been running and hiding from rouge MT's for at least a half hour now it seemed. But the frustration was really starting to get to him "I'm already tired of this.." he sighed as he lowered his fist back to his side, relaxing his hand so his fist finally released itself.

 _"Dammit, where could he be? This damn place is huge.."_ He thought, taking a quick look around for any more MT's that could be wandering around the area before pushing onward. _"And on that note..Ignis and Gladio are around somewhere too..they better be okay."_ the thought of his friends being hurt while they were separated clawed at his thoughts. Noct already harbored numerous fears that Prompto had been harmed, but now on top of that he worried for Ignis and Gladio's safety as well. It wasn't so much Gladio he worried about than it was Ignis. Even with Gladio to protect him, Ignis was still more vulnerable than even he would admit with his injury. He could still handle himself fairly well but that didn't assuage Noct's fears one bit. Not when they were in a place like this..the heart of evil..

"Better keep moving.." Noct muttered under his breath, taking long strides down the empty metal hallway, taking into account every single detail. How despite the fact that this was an important Imperial fortress, there were hints of rust on the walls. The floor clanged under his feet with every step he took, and even the slight eerie humming in the air from various machines all around the place. But most importantly, he took note of just how empty Zegnautus was. Normally a place like this would be filled with people of different levels and purposes, but this place..it was completely devoid of life with not but a great deal of breaking down MT's wandering the hauntingly quiet halls. But other than that, not a trace of human life anywhere..

 _"Prompto...where are you...?"_ Noct thought desperately to himself, looking down every single corner he passed by. There had to be _some_ clue to where Prompto was being kept. But of course, this was Ardyn they were dealing with. _"I swear to the six if he hurt you.."_ the anger seethed through him at even the thought. The thought which had terrified him from the start, and had been tormenting the three remaining members ever since they had learned what happened to their treasured friend. Even still as the silence plagued him, Noctis was greeted by his friend's unbearably heart-wrenching screams and cries in his mind like they had before. Unable to shake the cries away Noctis barreled down the halls, though he felt like he was getting nowhere fast. Every part of this place looked the same, and he feared he may have been turned around some where. But at this point he didn't care. The only thing that mattered now was finding Prompto, and making the screaming stop...

"Oh god please..make it stop.." he whispered, screwing his eyes shut as the screams continued to circle his mind, insitling an even greater fear for his best friend's safety than he ever had before. "Please, Prom..please be okay.."

 _"Oh my, if it isn't my old friend, Noct."_

He knew that voice. Noct quickly tensed for a moment at the sound of Ardyn's condescending baritone coming through what he supposed was an intercom system. But any uneasiness he may have felt in that moment was replaced by a burning rage towards the man who kidnapped and probably tortured his best friend.

 _"So you came for your little gunman after all! Such a bond you must share to go through_ all _this trouble for him. And as I said, I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you."_

Noct's hands curled up into tight fists as he listened while Ardyn chuckled to himself through the loudspeaker. The anger he felt inside only growing with every word the older man spoke. If he dared lay even a single finger on Prompto, the three friends had all agreed that there would be a reckoning like no other. And now Noct was determined to follow suit on it.

 _"But..you might want to hurry. The poor boy has certainly seen better days. It would be such a shame if something happened before you could find him.."_

Noct's eyes widened in a fleeting moment of fear as the words reached him, sparking his deepest worry.

Prompto was hurt. He had to be.

"Dammit!" He spat out, sprinting down the halls once again as Ardyn's dark, sadistic chuckles followed him. Breathing at his mind, mixing with the screams and cries that tormented him in silence. Guilt panged in his heart as he thought about his poor friend. All of this, because Noct couldn't see through Ardyn's tricks. Prompto didn't deserve any of this..

"I'm so sorry, Prom.." he said, panting slightly as he pushed himself to keep moving "This is all my fault..but I'll get you out of this, I promise." stopping in front of a small ramp way serving itself as somewhat of a staircase with it's small incline which led to some actual small stairs, Noct took a moment to catch his breath. Taking a second to collect himself after all the mental stimulation Noct looked back up from the floor so he could keep going. But before he could take even a step, his heart seized in his chest. It was there for a moment, and then it was gone. The sight of familiar golden hair at the top of the incline shimmering in the lights illuminating the hall before it disappeared around the corner.

"Prompto!" Noct called after what he hoped was really his friend. quickly giving chase, not about to lose him again. His heart pounded in his chest as he chased after the blonde. This could be his chance to finally rescue him, take him back to someplace safe where he could never be harmed again. But that could only happen if he could catch up with the blonde first.

"Prompto wait!" He almost shouted before falling to the ground as a mostly broken down MT on the ground grabbed at his ankles, causing him to crash into the hard metal ground below him.

"Dammit! I don't have time for this!" he shouted. Thrashing about on the floor, he managed to get the cold metal hand off of his ankle, scrambling back up to his feet and a distance away before it could blow up in his face. Taken aback for a moment as the warm air produced by the small explosion forced it's way into Noct's face. Hesitating for only a moment, he continuing sprinting after the blonde hair that had all but disappeared from his sight.

 _"C'mon Prompto, what's going on with you?"_ he thought, still desperately tearing after his dear friend. His desire to see him only increasing with the growing odds of catching up to him as Noct continued to run.

 _"Poor Prompto must be feeling the heat right about now."_

Ardyn's less than comforting voice sounded over the loudspeaker once more, causing Noctis' heart to seize in his chest for a moment as he came upon what he assumed was a cell of sorts judging from the heavy iron bars separating him from the inside. Taking a look inside, Noct's heart beat frantically. Inside was Prompto, slumped down unconscious a metal folding chair. Desperate to save his dear friend he grabbed the barred door and pulled with all his might, but to no avail.

"Dammit! It won't budge!" he fumed, his eyes lingering on Prompto for a moment longer before he turned down the hallway to his right to hopefully find another way in. With a moment of caution, he slowly opened the greenly lit door he found beside his destination, flinching slightly as a broken MT fell in front of him. It's broken metal body scraping against the equally metal floor like nails on a chalkboard, the sound grating in Noctis' ears, gritting his teeth together as he gave a cringe at the sound. Shaking his head quickly, he moved onward stepping over the machine as if it hadn't been there at all. looking around for a moment he found a small crevice among the various shelves and boxes lining the small room. In all honesty he didn't care about his own safety anymore, entering the crawlspace in haste, worried about his best friend. As he made his way through, a slightly muffled voice reached his ears.

"Noct! Help me..!"

Noct's heart hurt at the sound of Prompto's fearful tone, asking him for help. quickening his pace as much as he could as he sidled through the small space with relative ease.

 _"I will help you, Prom. There's not a power on earth that'll stop me."_ he thought in response, exiting the space to find yet another obstacle barring his path as a massive wall of crates stood between him and Prompto. Slipping in through another small opening between two large crates, he made his way swiftly into the room containing Prompto. Noct's chest tightened as he looked upon the blonde still slumped down in the folding chair. Taking small, slow steps forward he made his way over to the blonde, reaching out his hand and lightly taping his shoulder. But as he made contact, the blonde's skin turned to cold, hard metal. The body of a broken MT falling to the floor as the image of Prompto disappeared from his sight, revealing the true form of what he had been chasing this whole time.

"W-What?" he gasped, taken aback slightly by what had just happened. He could've sworn it was Prompto..but of course, naturally his feelings weren't left alone to process.

 _"Oh! You should have seen the look on your face."_ Ardyn's dark, melodious tones sounded once again causing Noct's blood to boil with the realization that Ardyn had clearly had this planned all along. _"You'd best hurry. Next time, it might really be your friend."_

Noct's blood was boiling hotter than it ever had before in his life. The blinding rage he felt towards Ardyn was staggering, and unfortunately he knew that when he actually found Prompto, the _real_ one. He was only going to become that much angrier seeing him hurt like Ardyn had already implied he was. But in that moment, the rage almost exploded out of him.

"FUCK!" Noct shouted at almost the top of his lungs, throwing his fist once again into the closest wall, "Where is he." his teeth gritted tightly he forced out the words, demanding an answer before his anger got any worse. But it only served to spur him further as another wave of pure hot, flaming rage flowed over and through him.

"Where the _fuck_ is he, you son of a bitch!?" Quickly whirling around and jamming his foot into the broken MT on the floor behind him, the clanging metal sound reverberating throughout the somewhat small space. The all encompassing rage slowly left him as he beat down on the MT's body, kicking it a small ways across the room and stamping down on it as much as he could before his anger died, and was replaced by something much more somber. Noct's heart sank in his chest, dropping down to his knees with a hard thump on the metal floor, his arms dangled limply at his sides as he looked up at the ceiling, searching with his slightly droopier eyes for the intercom speaker. It was the closest he could get to speaking directly to Ardyn, but it would have to do.

"Just let him go..." he said quietly, not even caring about how pitiful he sounded at the moment. All that he cared about now was Prompto. Closing his eyes for a moment, he heard his friend's screams growing weaker in his mind, filling his heart with even more fear and sadness. He feared Prompto was running out of time as he sat there, but he just couldn't bring himself to stand back up..not until the wave of sorrow passed.

"I'm sorry, Prompto.." he curled his right hand into a fist again, a small spark of anger reigniting the flame of his determination, his face straightening out as he slowly pulled himself up back to his feet, turning his back on the broken MT. Eyes forward as he opened the barred door to reenter the hall. "I'm coming, and I'm getting you out of here." taking a step out into the empty hall, Noct stopped for a second. Turning his head slightly so he could see the mangled MT out of the corner of his left eye, silently vowing to do the same to Ardyn the next time they met face to face.

"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

7

Prompto awoke slowly as he felt his body being dragged across the cold, hard metal ground. His whole body felt like he was floating in a body of water, and his head still spinning from what had transpired before. Dark bruises had formed on the blonde's neck where Ardyn had tightly squeezed, and the electrocution device had been removed, revealing burn marks that circled his throat, though his wrists were still bound together. The entire world swirled around him in a jumbled mess of disembodied sounds and blurs, even his own thoughts didn't make any sense to him. Allowing a small moan to escape his lips his head listed to the side as the world began to slowly come back into focus around him. As his senses reactivated themselves, the burning, searing pains in Prompto's leg, shoulder, and neck became noticeable to the young blonde, causing him to squirm in the grasp of the hands encircling his ankles, and dragging him down the corridors, leaving a slight trail of blood from the fresh stab wound in his leg.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty wakes."

Prompto looked around, his eyes focusing on the mauve-haired man dragging him down the corridors, a small smirk having crawled across his face as he looked down at the injured blonde. The cliche expression paired with his menacing yet cheeky grin only made the aura around the two even more unsettling for Prompto.

 _"All he's missing is a cat and a revolving chair.."_ he thought, slowly shifting his head from right to left to try and wake himself up quicker. Though he did note his regained ability to construct coherent banter, even if just in his own head. Though he knew it probably wouldn't last much longer..

"Oh I'm sure you're really feeling those wounds now, since they've had time to fester." Ardyn chuckled to himself as he yanked hard on Prompto's injured leg, rewarding himself with the sound of the blonde's cry of pain as they continued forwards, entering a corridor lined with barred cells. "Don't worry, dear boy. I promise to... _distract_ you from those wounds."

The fear returned to Prompto's soul during that moment of silence after Ardyn spoke. Reaching the end of the corridor he heard the scraping of a metal door swinging open against the ground, grinding into his left ear which was resting on the floor with his head turned left to look around more, unable to move enough to try and fight against his captor, the strength in his body too slow on the return to grant him the luxury of a struggle. As the older man dragged Prompto along the ground, he was pulled into the cell and his wounded leg landed with a small bang onto the hard ground, dropped swiftly by Ardyn, who merely stood overhead looking down at the young gunman. Frowning deeply before driving his foot into Prompto's side, the force of the blow reverberating in his rib cage, which was promptly stomped on, knocking the breath completely from the young man's chest as he cried out, his eyes screwing shut along with his pained wails. Ardyn's frown deepened as he continued beating the poor boy. Swiftly kicking his sides and stamping down on. his chest Prompto cried out as he felt his ribs bruise and crack under the weight of Ardyn's heavy blows and swift jabs. Unsatisfied with his current work, Ardyn kneeled down beside the boy, brandishing his blade and slowly cutting into the stab wound in his shoulder, severing the slightly healed flesh from the wound drawing more blood which flowed out of the incision along with a symphony of wails from the gunner.

"Oh what a beautiful sound.." Ardyn sighed, reveling in the screams of his enemy's most cherished companion, gazing at the younger man's wounds with a sense of wonder in his eyes. "If only his majesty could hear it too." he chuckled darkly, moving his hand down to the boy's leg, inserting the silver colored steel blade into the newest stab wound, cutting a deeper and longer wound over the current one. Despite every ounce of his being trying to fight it Prompto let out an agonizing, heart wrenching cry, the pain shooting up and down his leg, burning with the hot flames of discomfort as he endured the torture inflicted upon him unable to fight.

"S-Stop..please..!" He cried, giving in to the weakness of his desire to end the pain. His want to be delivered from his suffering. Tears began forming in his tightly closed eyes as his hope began to slowly flicker out. Every part of his body hurt, his thoughts were jumbled and unintelligible even to him. He opened his eyes slowly hoping in vain that Ardyn would show him mercy in this pitiful moment of behest. The older man halted his movement, kneeling down next to the blonde he took his face in his hand, squeezing it in his grasp as he had done before, growling deeply and softly between his breaths.

"Such a pitiful, pathetic weakling." Ardyn's eyes narrowed in contrast to Prompto's widened blue orbs, swiftly raising his opposite arm Prompto had only a second to brace himself as just as quickly as it went up, Ardyn's arm came crashing down plunging his blade into the blonde's previously undamaged leg. A pained cry busted out of him before he could even begin to fight the urge, his back arched and his eyes screwed shut once again as the cries ripped themselves out of Prompto's charred and already soar throat only causing him even more hurt. "I'm sure his majesty and the rest of his entourage are quite pleased you're out of their way. Always needing them around to protect you, needing them to watch your back." Staring at the blood flowing from the gunner's newly opened and savage wounds he smiled. The subtle smell of iron filled the already metal scented room. But it was a different metal smell. It was the smell of both old and fresh blood. "Well I'll be sure to put you out of _their_ misery. You can count on that."

Prompto hardly listened as he spoke, focusing all of his strength on working through the pain that was constantly inflicted on him. He tried to stop the tears but it was all in vain, feeling the wet salty droplets fall out of his now faded eyes and down his paled cheeks. His strength began to fail him again, the pain growing now that he was losing the ability to distract himself from its sting. His entire body burned, and yet he still felt cold. And normally that wasn't a good sign..

 _"Is this...is this what dying feels like..?"_ Prompto thought before Ardyn administered another knife wound to his only remaining good limb, crying out without even realizing it. _"It's been so long...a-and I've lost so much blood.."_

Ardyn only smiled as he continued mutilating the younger man's fragile, broken body. He had already electrocuted and stabbed him, broken his nose, cracked a few ribs, toyed with his emotions and even preyed upon his claustrophobia. What more could he inflict upon the poor boy? Walking over to a covered object in the center of the back of the cell Ardyn grabbed the large tarp and gracefully tossed it aside, revealing a large machine in the rough shape of a crucifix. He smiled devilishly as he took long elegant strides back to the blonde bleeding all over the ground, grabbing his newly stabbed arm and dragging him over to the device, setting him down for a moment on the ground he grabbed Prompto from under his arms and hoisted him up off of the floor. Prompto squirmed and shifted a bit but there was little resistance as Ardyn shoved him up against the mechanism, holding him in place by pressing his forearm onto the gunner, digging his elbow into his chest as he activated the machine. Metal tendrils wrapping tightly around Prompto's chest holding him in place, iron cuffs were locked in place around his wrists and ankles. Keeping him in place, mounted like a hunting trophy on the steel makeshift crucifix of what was most likely a torture device.

"Let me..go.." Prompto whimpered, wiggling weakly in the restraints, the iron coils around his body digging into his soft silky flesh as he wiggled and shifted in discomfort while the manacles around his chest felt like they were only getting tighter, closing in on him and there was nothing he could do to resist.

"Now now, my boy." Ardyn sighed, shaking his head and wagging his index finger as if he were speaking to a child who needed a scolding, "you know I can't do that. That wouldn't be advantageous for me you see. I can't have you trying to escape now can I?" he chuckled deeply and darkly to himself as he turned away, walking over to the barred cell door with a grim expression on his face, not about to leave the boy peacefully to his thoughts. Raising his left arm slowly, he pressed the small button he held in his hand. In that moment the soft humming of the machine entrapping Prompto became more prominent in his ears before the smell of burning flesh reentered his nose as his body heated up with the hot burning fire of electricity coursing through his veins. Prompto's screams filled the room, his body convulsing in the restraints pinning him in place, mangling his wrists and angles as he pulled at the restraints, trying desperately to free himself from his captivity. But it was no use, his body was simply too weak from the torture he had been put through.

 _"N-Noct..!"_ He thought, unable to make a coherent word form through the blood curdling screams expelling themselves from his mouth, his eyes screwed shut as he struggled and contorted his body, though restrained as he was he could hardly move at all, only serving to harm him more as his body pushed and pulled against the tightly wrapped metal trapping his fragile body, _"P-Please..help me..! I-I don't wanna die..not like this.."_ tears ran down his soft, blood stained cheeks as the pain persisted, the burning volts surging through him, sapping his remaining and previously regained strength away quicker than before. Cracking his dulled blue eyes open he noticed edges of his vision had blurred and darkened, and his eyelids became heavy. Before he lost all feeling in his body and his senses failed him, he heard the soft hum of the makeshift crucifix die down, the burning sensation permeating his entire lifeless husk of a body stopped. Coughing wildly from the trauma newly afflicted on the poor boy's body, and without any food in his stomach from not eating in days, his powerful and painful coughs expelled a great deal of blood from his mouth, tainting his mouth again with the slight taste of iron and left him feeling rather nauseous in conjunction.

 _"Noct..."_ Prompto's vision faded and his eyelids became too heavy to hold up any longer. His head dropped down swiftly, his chin smacking into his chest unable to support himself anymore. Everything felt like it was closing in around him, encapsulating him in a secluded prison of pain, suffering, and fear. _"Please...don't..don't leave me..here.."_

* * *

"Where are we now, Gladio?" Ignis asked, poking around with his cane before moving forward now positive the way before him was clear. They had been wandering for what felt like hours what with it being so quiet and empty. There had been no sign of either Noctis or Prompto the entire time they had been there, which wasn't helping one bit as far as Iggy was concerned.

"On the lower mid levels. Sorry we're making such slow time, I know we need to be moving quickly but we can't be too careful." Gladio said, keeping his eyes open for the both of them, his sadly being the only pair of functioning eyes among the two of them. He hated seeing Ignis this way, more fragile and vulnerable than he had always been before. It hurt his heart knowing what Ignis had been put through to lose his sight the way he had, voluntary it may have been in a way but he still blamed Ardyn for Ignis' eyes. And Gladio still harbored a deep cutting guilt within him for what happened. When he and Prompto had been separated from Ignis they had honestly had it easy, but Ignis was alone in a swarm of imperials. And on top of that, he had to face Ardyn alone, he and Prompto had arrived too late..when they found him, his sight was already gone. And he had suffered greatly in their absence, and that was something Gladio would never forgive himself for. He was trying to make up for it now, by protecting him every step of the way since then, but it didn't help the staggering guilt weighing heavily on his heart.

 _"I understand how Noct feels.."_ He thought, peeking around the corner quickly before ducking back, out of the sight of a small group of deamons that had manifested in the room in front of them. Extending his arm back he grabbed Ignis' arm signaling for him to stop before he walked into a dangerous situation. _"He blames himself for Prompto getting kidnapped. And me..I guess I feel the same way about Iggy."_

"What's going on, Gladio?" Ignis inquired softly, unaware of the deamons ahead "Is there something there?"

"Deamons." Gladio informed quickly and quietly, moving Ignis so that his back was up against the wall with his own, "you stay here, I'll take care of them."

Ignis sighed, lowering his head slightly as a small frown came over his face. His eyes were covered and closed but they were downcast and disappointed all the same.

"Right.."

"Iggy, I'm not trying to derogate you. I want you to feel included, but it's too dangerous for you to fight when we're men short." Gladio explained, feeling bad about what he was doing to Ignis. He knew how he felt about being left out of things because of his handicap, but like he said, with Noctis and Prompto gone he couldn't risk letting Ignis enter a fray without someone other than himself to look out for him and keep him from getting hurt.

"Now is not the time for this, Gladio." Ignis countered, shaking his head at the larger man's claim, "we must make haste and reunite with Noct. We can't keep wasting time like this, Prompto needs us _now._ "

Gladio nodded, giving Ignis' shoulder a comforting squeeze. He understood completely how he felt, and what they needed to do. But he couldn't help trying to console his dear partner. He lingered there for a short moment before turning back to face the foes before them.

 _"I understand, Gladio I do..but I'm tired of being a hindrance to you."_ Iggy thought as he listened to the battle taking place just around the bend from where he was safely hidden. He could very well go out and help if he wanted - which he did - but what could he do? He was out of spells and he couldn't exactly use proper weapons anymore. There was nothing he could do but sit and wait for Gladio to deal with the mess for him. _"But it seems that the cruelty of this life would prefer it that way..so please, Gladio..don't exert yourself too badly for my sake..if you were hurt because of me I..."_ he sighed, shaking his head before wiping away the slowly forming tears from his eyes and chuckling quietly under his breath. _"I understand, Noct..I finally understand how you feel now."_

The battle droned on for poor Ignis, lying in wait for Gladio to dispatch their foes so they could continue on in safety. After what seemed like forever, the sounds of combat subsided. Ignis turned his head instinctively towards the direction the sounds had previously been coming from hoping Gladio was alright.

"Gladio..?" he called quietly, taking a small step closer to the corner of the corridor, feeling for the edge of the wall with his free hand, poking his head around the corner even though he was unable to see what was before him. "Are you alright..? Are the deamons gone..?"

"I'm alright, Iggy." Gladio's rough and gruff baritone cut through the quiet air around them, his footsteps increased in volume as he made his way over to the blind man, placing a gentle hand behind him back, guiding him forwards into the chamber. "Come on. let's get moving." Gladio guided him further into the depths of Zegnautus, making their way as quickly and cautiously as they could. There was no time to dawdle now, not with Noctis and Prompto all alone in this place. The thought of the two younger boys had haunted both Ignis and Gladio ever since they had been separated from Noct. And they had all been overly concerned about poor Prompto since Noct had told them what happened. How he had been tricked into pushing Prompto off of the train to Tenebrea, effectively getting him captured by their most dangerous foe. The guilt looming over their hearts was like nothing they'd ever felt before.

"Gladio.."

"Yeah? What's up, Iggy?" He asked, turning his head to his dear companion, stopping them in their tracks before worriedly looking him over, "You alright? Need to take a break?"

"No, no. It's not that." Ignis dismissed, shaking his head as a soft sigh escaped from his lips. "Tell me, that there was nothing we could have done."

"What?"

"Please." Iggy asserted, keeping his eyes downcast and away from the elder. "Tell me, that there was nothing we could have done to prevent Prompto's kidnapping." Gladio's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at his counterpart, he never imagined Ignis would be so shaken by the events of the passed few days. Or that he would be shaken by anything at all, in all honesty, he just wasn't the type of man. He was always calm and collected, composed and rational. He'd never seen him like this before in all the years they'd known each other. It was...odd, and almost unsettling.

"Iggy..it's not our fault. It's not _your_ fault." Gladio reassured, "You're the one who's been telling Noct that this whole time. Why do you suddenly feel like it is?"

"Not suddenly, Gladio." Ignis answered, keeping his gaze away from Gladio, unable to look upon the Shield. "There's nothing sudden about it. I've been thinking about it ever since Noct told me what happened that day, and I had to stay calm for him. We all did. But the truth is I've blamed myself from the beginning." he sighed, shaking his head slightly before taking a few steps forwards to put some distance between the two. "We should have stayed together. We shouldn't have left the two of them alone."

"Iggy, there's no way we could've known-"

"-That's not the point, Gladio!" Ignis shouted, his emotions bubbling over the surface of his slowly fracturing heart. He'd had to bear so many emotions and issues on his own over the years, forcing himself to become a pillar of strength for the young king, to shoulder his burdens for him on top of his own. But his heart was carrying too much to bare alone any longer. "We are only charged with protecting Noct, that's true. But by going on this journey we've all accepted the task of protecting each other! We're a family, and we shouldn't have let the Chancellor take Prompto away! We failed, Gladio, do you not understand that!?"

"You know there's nothing we could have done to change what happened, Ignis!" Gladio asserted, trying his best to keep his temper from boiling over. "That's what you've been wanting me to tell you now I've said it, now calm down." he placed his hands firmly on the younger's shoulders, gripping them just tight enough for Ignis to be unable to shake him off, but not tight enough to cause him any discomfort, "What's gotten into you anyway? I've never seen you bothered by something so much."

"You can't tell me you don't feel even a shred of guilt for what has happened, Gladio." Ignis answered quietly, his tone becoming darker than it had been in a very long time, or maybe even ever. "That boy looks up to us. And from what I understand, we're virtually the only family he has. And because we let this happen the poor child is experiencing a hell the four of us never thought could ever happen to one of us."

Gladio sighed deeply, pulling the younger back into a warm embrace, angry at what he felt like was the fortress itself putting these thoughts in Ignis' head and making him act so strange. It was irritating to say the least, but at the same time he couldn't blame Ignis for what he'd been saying this whole time. In truth he had had the thought cross his mind that maybe there _was_ something they could have done to stop what had happened on the train that day, but he knew better than that. Both of them did, and they knew it. But it wasn't like Ignis to be so guilt ridden about something so far out of the realm of his control..

"Come on Iggy, whatever's going on with you, snap out of it!" He commanded, keeping his gentle but firm grip on his dear friend. "You haven't been acting like yourself since we ran into those deamons, and I don't like it! This place is messing with you isn't it? Putting ideas in your head, and telling you things that aren't true!"

"I'm fine Gladio, now let go of me!" Ignis asserted, pushing himself out of the older man's grasp, straightening out his shirt and jacket before taking a step back from the shield, poking at the ground around him with his cane before taking a few strides forwards "We have a pace to keep."

"Oh no we don't." Gladio disagreed, reaching out and grabbing Ignis' arm to stop him from going any further, "Not until you tell me what the hell's going on with you."

"Gladio, let go." Ignis repeated, his voice lowering in pitch as his head turned slightly to the elder.

"Not until you come clean, Iggy."

"I mean it Gladio, let go of my arm!" His free arm raised, as he turned as best he could, his cane in the air as if he were going to hit the shield. But before any action could be taken on either side, the two adults were interrupted by something they really didn't want to hear.

 _"Are you both quite done?"_

Ignis' arm lowered slowly and Gladio's expression hardened as the condescending tone of Ardyn's melodious baritone sounded over the fortress' intercom system. Drawing his great-sword on instinct a very audible snarl escaped from Gladio's lips as he released the adviser, focusing only on the madman addressing them.

 _"Come now Gladio, there's no need for that."_

"What do you want no good son of a bitch!?" Gladio growled, moving to stand in front of Ignis, backing them both up so that Ignis was backed up against the wall, where there was no chance of a surprise ambush if that's what Ardyn had planned.

 _"My, my, my...that's no way to speak to the man holding your dear Prompto hostage, now is it?"_ both men frowned at that remark, hatred welling up inside them listening to Ardyn's smug laughter hung in the air around them, taunting them as it echoed through the cold empty halls. _"Now if you two are quite finished squabbling...I think it would be best for you to hurry along."_

All of the color drained from their faces after what they heard next...

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

"Prompto!" Ignis called out, his voice strained with nothing but pure worry and concern before his heart wavered. No doubt Ardyn was broadcasting this atrocity all over the fortress...Noct..

"You sick fuck!" Gladio roared, hurling his sword at the closest speaker he could find in the corridor, but it was to no avail. Just as Ignis had thought, the sound of Prompto's agonized and tormented sounded through every single speaker in the whole of Zegnautus. There was no escaping the sounds of their precious friend's torture.

 _"Poor Prompto isn't feeling too well..you three may want to...speed it up a little, don't you think?"_

Ardyn laughed over the sounds of Prompto's screams and cries, only serving to somehow anger the two guardians even more than than he already had since the very first time they had met him. There was no time to lose, they needed to find Prompto _now._

"C'mon we've gotta go!" Gladio commanded, turning around and hoisting the blind man back into his arms before he even a chance to object. "I'll deal with you later!" directing himself in the direction of the nearest elevator Gladio sprinted down the corridor doing his best to block out the screams of their precious little chocobo from his ears, but with it being plagued through every speaker, it was quite a difficult task. And as well he had to support Ignis and keep him from slipping from his grasp while he squirmed and shifted as Gladio hadn't taken the time to even try and make sure he was comfortable and just threw the man over his shoulder. After all, he needed at least one free hand so carrying him bridal style again was out of the question.

 _"Hopefully Noct can get to him soon..no doubt he's closer than we are..but don't you worry Prompto,"_ he thought, supporting Ignis as best he could as he ran, feasting his eyes on he hoped was the central elevator at the end of the corridor he turned down, _"help is on the way!"_

* * *

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Noct's entire body froze at that moment. He felt his heart stop for a moment before it continued pounding in his chest. His fears had begun coming to life, the sound of his best friend screaming and crying out in pain had sounding inside his mind since he was taken, and now he was actually hearing it. Prompto was screaming. Really screaming. His best friend in the entire world was being tortured and he could hear every ounce of his pain and anguish. Each fit of tears discernible through the symphony of screams deafening Noctis in those frozen moments, unable to move until Prompto called out once again.

 _"N-NO-OCT..!"_

"I'm here, Prom!" He called back desperately, his eyes filling with tears of his own as he listened to his best friend choke and gag through his screams and cries. He never thought he could ever hear the peppy and lively photographer sound so bad..the fear creeping into his heart of the possibility that his best friend could be dying sprang his legs into action before his brain. Noctis raced as fast as he could down the halls, not taking into account that all the noise he had just made had attracted a group of decaying MT's who followed suit, closing in on him fast.

 _"Dammit not now!"_ he thought, doing his best to outrun them he failed to process the slight dip in the floor, the momentum of his misplaced footing sending him down onto his face, smacking his forehead into the hard metal ground after quickly throwing out his arms to slow his fall. Shaking his head quickly before he scrambled back to his feet Noct was sent back to the ground by a broken down MT grabbing his ankle from it's place on the ground, giving the small group of them time to catch up and pile up on the young king. Noct clawed and scratched at the metal plating below him in a desperate attempt to free himself, kicking at the MT's at his feet, his eyes screwing shut as he let out a frustrated cry of his own, almost harmonizing with the broken, agonized shouts of his best friend.

"PROMPTO!"


	8. Chapter 8

8

"PROMPTO!" Noctis cried, scrambling desperately in the grasp of the group of decaying MT's that had caught up to him, keeping him stuck on the ground. "I'M HERE! I'M COMING!" overwhelmed by his fear and concern as his friend's screams and cries sounding overhead began to fade and weaken. He was hurt and hurt bad, there was no doubt about that, and that was what Noctis feared over anything else in that moment. There was nothing he was more afraid of now than losing someone else close to him. Especially his best friend..the friend he loved and cherished more than any other he had.

 _"Dammit!"_ Noctis thought, trying to compose himself enough to come up with a way to escape the grasp of the MT's surrounding him, _"Prompto's running out of time, I have to get to him now!"_ Gasping quietly to himself as he remembered the ring on his finger Noct took a breath, concentrating hard on it's power. If he could concentrate long enough he could invoke it's power and get these annoying ass MT's off of him. Gathering enough mana he extended his hand which brandished the ring, closing his fist as his eyes screwed shut. His anger rising even further as the sound of Prompto's pitiful, pained choking cries faded as he must have been losing consciousness by now.

 _"...N-No...ct..."_

"PROMPTO!"

The anger overflowing from Noctis in that moment reverberated through his body, surging through his veins into the ring itself. As he cried out for his closest friend the world around him seemed to vanish and slow down all at once, silence and darkness coming together in a moment of pure carnage as the MT's were violently thrown from the young King's vicinity and smashed to pieces on the floor and walls around them. The sounds of crunching and scratching metal cut through the silence around him, piercing his ears just as Prompto's tormented screams had ripped apart his heart and soul. His senses regained after the massive blast of magic distorting him for a moment with the extra strength his fear and anger had poured into the blast in his moment of pure desperation to reach his precious best friend. Nothing else mattered to him now. Nothing else _could_ matter now. Not until Prompto was safe, and out of harm's way. Scrambling back to his feet Noct scampered away from the mass of broken and mangled MT's littering the surrounding chamber betwixt a four way intersection point of a multitude of crossing pathways. Looking around in all directions, there were seemingly an infinite amount of directions he could go. And only one of them would _hopefully_ lead him to Prompto.

"Dammit!" Noctis murmured under his breath, shaking his head in irritation. There were too many obstacles in this place for his liking. Not that he was expecting rescuing Prompto was going to be easy. The exact opposite, actually, which was turning out to be true on all accounts so far. But as he had said from the beginning, Noct would stop at nothing to rescue Prompto. He wasn't about to let a simple fork in the road stop him from saving his closest friend. "Just pick a direction and go." he told himself, barreling down the closest corridor, doing his best not to waste any more time than he'd already been forced to. After all, time wasn't exactly something Prompto had too much of. In fact, he was running increasingly short on that..

 _"I'm coming, Prompto! I'll save you, no matter what!"_

Sprinting down the dark, empty corridor Noctis felt his heart pound and race simultaneously in his chest, the power of the pounding organ was so great it felt like it would burst from his chest. Prompto could be anywhere in this godforsaken place, and wherever he was there was no room to even pretend to doubt that he wasn't okay. Prompto was hurt, and not even that, he was hurt _bad._ That much was clear from the sickening sounds of his best friend's pain and agony being broadcasted over the intercom system by that sick fuck of a Chancellor. Racing down the corridors as quickly as he could Noctis found himself sprinting into a more than large chamber, the walls lined with what looked like holding chambers, chambers he could only guess what was held in them. A guess he assumed was 100% right considering where they were.

"MT chambers..." Noct whispered as he slowed to a stop, examining the very large room surrounding him as he took quick but cautious steps forward, keeping his eyes out for anything at all out of the ordinary. Of course, not that anything at all about the place could be considered ordinary in the slightest. walking cautiously forward towards the chamber he came upon a slightly cracked open chamber. Holding his breath Noct approached the opened chamber, slowly reaching out his hand and easing open the door, revealing a harrowing sight. A thick layer of blood splattered on the inside of the door, almost all dried on the metal barrier.

 _"Prompto..."_

Poking inside the rest of the chamber was clean, aside from a small bit of blood on the floor where the door would meet after being shut in its frame. Prompto must have been stuffed inside the chamber not too long ago. It ate Noctis up inside to think about it. He was fully aware that his best friend was claustrophobic, he must have been completely terrified stuck in a little chamber like this, barely big enough for one person to stand in for who knows how long, and obviously injured to boot. As if the blood wasn't already a dead giveaway to that fact.

"I'll kill that bastard." Noct muttered angrily under his breath thinking about the horrible pain Ardyn had no doubt put Prompto through. He'd already seen and heard enough, and he hadn't even _found_ Prompto yet. But he couldn't be too much farther away could he? From the looks of things he had only been removed from the holding chamber recently, so the blonde boy couldn't have been taken too far. "Don't you worry, Prom. I'm on my way."

 _"Dammit, Ardyn you bastard!"_ Noct thought as he angrily trudged forwards, leaving the bloody scene behind him. Thinking about the state of terror Prompto must have been in locked in that chamber. He knew full well that Prompto was claustrophobic, they'd even spoken about it a few years ago back in school. It was a terrible fear Prompto had, being stuck in a tiny space, and it was clear Ardyn must have figured that out for himself. The man was a truly horrible and sadistic person, it wouldn't surprise Noct in the least if Ardyn had stuck him in there just to pray upon that fear. And knowing that only served to make Noctis even angrier than he already was about Prompto being kidnapped in the first place. _"I swear, next time I see you, I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you! Prompto doesn't deserve any of this!"_

 _"Oh dear, what an awkward situation."_

Stopping in his tracks Noctis growled quietly under his breath as the chancellor's insufferable baritone sounded overhead once more, a slight chuckling trailing on the end of his sentence. That man's voice was the last thing he needed or _wanted_ to hear right now. Anger boiled in Noct's blood as his thoughts of Prompto broken and bloody by Ardyn's own hands resurfaced, the image of his best friend's normally cheerful and smiling face turned pained and bloodstained, not to mention terrified, flashed before his deep blue eyes only serving to anger Noct further.

 _"It seems I forgot to get that little mess cleaned up. So sorry you had to see that."_ Ardyn laughed quietly to himself as he continued to mock the titular king with his deceptively calm and melodious tones. _"Poor Prompto doesn't do so well in small spaces, does he?"_

"What have you done with him, you bastard!?" Noct demanded, forcing the end of his sentence out through gritted teeth as anger and rage seethed through his entire body. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to inflict every once of pain the man had no doubt inflicted on Prompto back onto Ardyn tenfold, rescue his best friend, and then wring the chancellor's sorry little neck for everything he had put them all through. Hell, he would even be satisfied with driving his father's glaive through the man's chest. Double revenge at that point. But for now Noct figured he could settle for just getting his friend back. Pressing onward Noct refused to allow Ardyn the satisfaction of slowing him down any. After all, the slower he continued on the more time Ardyn had to inflict even more pain on his most loved and cherished friend -hell- _brother_. And that wasn't a chance Noct was willing to take, especially since he already had his fears realized, what with Prompto's tormented screams having been broadcasted over the loudspeakers for any and all living beings to hear. Hurrying on his way out of the large chamber Noct took notice of a clearly locked inner sanctum at the center, with a large red glowing mechanism on top. And that didn't look good at all.

 _"I'm afraid your dear boy isn't doing so well.."_ Ardyn answered, his voice filled to the brim with the fakest concern Noctis had ever heard in his life, only serving to anger him more as he pressed on, pushing himself forwards despite the chancellor's infuriating words. _"If I were you, I would hurry it up. You're so close, and yet so far! And I doubt the poor boy can take much more."_ chuckling darkly to himself the menacing sound echoed through the dark, metal halls as Noctis ran ahead, trying his best to block the man out but the fear he felt inside thinking about his best friend being hurt only intensified the man's twisted laughter.

"Damn!" Noct muttered under his breath as he passed by another safe room, taking note of that for the foreseeable future, his heart raced as images of Prompto flashed over his vision. The blonde's face was always cheerful and happy, so innocent and pure. But the face he saw in his mind was pained and bloodstained. Tears fell from his now dead and defeated looking eyes. It physically pained Noctis to even be imagining his best friend in such a state, but his mind was generating the image on it's own. The panic setting in as Noct realized the what he was envisioning was most likely not far off from the truth. There was no time to lose, he had to find Prompto, and he had to find him _now_. Hurrying onward Noct all but ignored everything around him, despite how unintelligent of a thing to do that was. But he didn't care. Nothing mattered to him at all, and _wouldn't_ matter until Prompto was back with him and the others, safe and sound.

 _"I'm coming, Prom...hang in there!"_ He thought as he careened through the halls completely recklessly in all honesty, but Noct's mind was spinning and reeling too much with thoughts of his dearest companion in such a state as he feared the blonde boy would be found in to really be thinking completely straight. And as a result part of his own self control had diminished as well. Turning the perhaps millionth corner he'd encountered within the fortress Noct found himself in an actual proper room, with doors to adjoining rooms and or corridors on either side and the way forward. Taking a moment once again to catch his breath Noctis looked around, hoping for any sign that could help lead him to his stolen friend. As he looked around the room, he noticed panels and screens displaying security footage for the entire fortress on the wall before him. But despite all of that, which could prove useful for sure, the door to Noct's right caught his eye.

"Locked." He mumbled under his breath, keeping the door in his peripheral as he made his way to the control panel before him, taking a moment to study it before fiddling with the numerous buttons and switches. "Meaning, there's someone inside..?"

 _"Please let him be in there.._ " Noct begged to the universe as he watched the green lights on the door flicker on after he managed to get it unlocked. His entire being tensed with the anticipation building inside of his body as he approached, the door slowly sliding open as he stood before it. _"Prompto needs me. He needs all of us."_ taking a deep breath Noctis entered the corridor, the empty hall had a room on the left side between the entrance and the door on the end. Approaching, Noct turned into the small room, not about to miss a possible lead to his best friend

 _"Ah, I knew you'd go that way."_ Ardyn's voice sounded overhead, reigniting the flames of fury burning inside of Noctis. _"Oh, you're such a tease."_

"Shut up!" Noct shouted angrily at the man, turning on his heel before heading in the other direction. Clearly that was the way to go. Reaching the door at the end of the hall, Noct could hardly stand to wait for it to open for him, sliding in under the only slightly opened bulkhead. Looking around he could see cells lining every inch of the walls on either side of him. The imagery was haunting enough on it's own without imagining the place filled with prisoners. But in that moment there was only one captive on Noct's mind.

"Prompto?" He called into the cell block, cupping his hands over his mouth to amplify his sound as he slowly moved forwards, examining each cell as not to miss his best friend. After all what kind of friend would he be if he passed him by on accident and just left him there, alone and clearly in great pain? That thought alone shook Noctis to his core as he searched. "Where are you?" looking back from one of the side sections Noct caught a glimpse of a normally uplifting sight in his peripherals as he went to look down the other side to his right. At the end of the dark, dimly lit chamber, he caught a small glimpse of unmistakably familiar golden hair through the bars of the cell farthest back. But knowing the state of the person to whom the beautiful golden locks belonged made Noct's heart stop rather than relax in relief.

"Prompto!" He called again, his own blue eyes widening for a moment before taking swift and not at all graceful strides towards the boy, more or less sprinting down the short distance of the corridor that was between him and the youngest's cell. Using his heels as a break Noctis skidded to a stop before smacking his face on the cell bars, clasping his hands on the cold iron he looked on, frantic emotions tearing away at his heart as he looked upon his injured best friend. "Prompto I'm here! I'll get you out, hang on!" tearing open the bared door, Noct hurried in, realizing that there were two sets of bars separating Prompto from the rest of the corridor. Did they really need two sets of them? Wasn't locking the poor boy away behind one bad enough? Ripping open the second cell door with just as much if not double the force Noct practically tripped into the cell he was going so fast, catching himself before stopping in front of the imprisoned blonde, his eyes widening and anger boiling inside of him as he looked upon his dear friend. Prompto had been strung up on a makeshift crucifix, his arms extended outwards with metal bonds locked in place around his ankles and wrists, which to Noct appeared to be rubbed raw and had the skin slightly broken from struggling. Iron coils wrapped themselves around Prompto's chest, further fixating him the torture device. Noct could hear the soft hum of the machine through the silence he found himself in. Prompto wasn't responding to him at all, the only sounds Noct heard were the sounds of the machine and his own slightly panicked breath. His heart beginning to pound in his chest as Noct's mind registered the state of his most cherished companion. There was blood all over him. He had deep stab wounds in both of his legs, with a pretty nasty gash in one too, as well as his two shoulders, which from being stretched out like they were his shoulders were bleeding more so than they would have on their own. Prompto's head hung low, his chin nearly resting clear on his chest, listing to the side Noct could see the burns decorating the boy's pale neck, and the cuts on his beautiful face which sent both dried and newer blood flowing down his pale skin. And his nose had been broken.

"Prom!" Noct shouted in fear and worry, speeding up to the blonde Noct took his face gently in his hands, turning his head slowly from one side to the other. Prompto's gorgeous eyes were peacefully closed but Noct could tell the boy was far from at bliss. Unconscious as he was even so he must have been able to feel the deep pain he must have been in. Extremely worried Noct pressed his ear against his friend's chest, relaxing and breathing a deep sigh of relief as he heard the beat of the blonde's heart in his chest. But the beating was quick and irregular, only worrying Noct even more. looking back up at his distressed best friend Noct placed his fingers on the blonde's neck to check his pulse, while he positioned his head so the his ear was right next to Prompto's mouth, listening intently to his breathing. Prompto's breath was low and weak, and as such it hitched slightly in his throat. In conjunction his pulse was slow despite the quick and irregular beating of his heart.

"Fuck!" Noct muttered under his breath, taking a step back from the injured boy he looked around frantically for a way to release the blonde from the device. "This is bad, this is really bad.." frantically pulling at his friend's bonds Noct prayed to every god he could think of to help him get the boy loose. The hum of the machine was enough to drive them both crazy and Prompto wasn't even conscious to hear it. Frustrated with his lack of progress Noct stopped pulling at the restraints, looking around again his eyes widened, thanking the six collectively at once quietly to himself for what he hoped was a power switch on the left side of the machine. Flipping the switch in all haste the soft and steady hum died down into silence as the metal tendrils binding the precious blonde released. Holding his arms out Noct caught Prompto as he fell, holding him gently Prompto moaned quietly and uncomfortably in Noctis's arms. Sinking down to his knees Noct shifted Prompto, positioning the blonde and laying him on his back in his arms.

"Prompto..." Noct whispered, his tone one of melancholy and disdain for himself for getting his best friend in such a mess. Weak and covered in blood and wounds Prompto had never looked so small and vulnerable before..it was almost scary to Noctis. Running his fingers gently through Prompto's dirtied hair, he felt the blood and sweat that had made their way into the normally vibrant and flawless golden locks. But now Prompto's hair was dirty and stringy, and the little floop that made his head look like a chocobo's ass had flattened out, and his bangs clung to his face without Noct's fingers running gently through them. "I need to get you out of here.." looking around thusly to make sure there was no danger lurking in the shadows Noct laid Prompto fully down onto the floor, taking a moment to think about what would be the best course of action before gently lifting the blonde again and shifting him so that Prompto was resting limply on Noct's back, his stabbed and wounded arms hanging over the king's shoulders while Noct hooked his arms under Prompto's legs, doing his best to keep the blonde secured in his grasp.

"Don't you worry, Prom..you're gonna be okay, I promise." Noct whispered, taking slow and careful strides out of the godforsaken cell. Noct leaned his head slightly to the left, resting it gently against Prompto's which was resting on his shoulder. The blonde's weak breathing was quiet in Noct's ear, but in the silence surrounding them as the king carried his friend away to the nearest safe room made it seem ten times louder than it really was in reality. Prompto's heart pounded in his chest, Noct could feel the powerful and swift pulses on his back as he did his best to support the wounded blonde lying limply against him. Unfortunately his weak and limp state made the blonde that much heavier to the titular king, but _fortunately_ their destination wasn't too far away. Rounding another corner Noct prayed to each individual god that the way forward would be clear. It already wasn't safe to fight here on his own and with no powers other than the ring and his father's glaive, but with Prompto unable to defend himself in such a state an encounter could prove to be downright deadly. But as if the gods for once in his life had favored the young man, the way remained clear. The only sounds coming from the clang of Noct's footsteps on the metal ground, and Prompto's own slow and haggard breath in his ear as they slowly trudged along the way, guilt and concern eating away at Noctis as he was forced to listen to his extremely disheveled best friend as he moaned in discomfort being shifted in Noct's arms while they moved forward.

 _"I'm sorry, Prompto.."_ Noct thought as he approached the safe room, the soft blue light on the door blinking slightly before the bulkhead slid upwards allowing them passage into the barracks. _"This is all my fault..."_ walking slowly towards the center bed Noct turned his back to it, descending slightly so that Prompto's unconscious body made contact with the soft blankets over top the mattress, unloading the boy from his back Noctis gently laid Prompto down on the bed, slowly swinging his legs up onto the mattress his heart seized up again as a quiet discomforted moan escaped from the wounded blonde's lips, his peaceful face contorting in pain even in his sleep. It was killing Noctis to see his best friend in such a state, broken and bloody, cuts and bruises decorating his now unhealthily pale skin. Taking a seat on the right side of the bed Noct gently took Prompto's mangled wrist in his hands, turning it over so his palm was facing upwards. Sighing quietly to himself Noctis laced his fingers on his own right hand in between Prompto's limp and almost lifeless feeling fingers, tightening his hold to a firm and gentle grip as he held his best friend's hand.

"It's my fault you're hurt like this.." Noct whispered quietly, keeping his gaze locked on their intertwined hands, unable to bring himself to look at the boy's bloody face again. "If I hadn't done what I did...If I hadn't..pushed you off that _goddamn_ _train.._ " he sighed frustratedly, "I'll kill him. I'll kill that son of a bitch for what he's done to you, Prompto. I swear it!" the king's anger boiled inside of him, but his declaration was met only with silence, and the uncomfortable breathing expelled from the blonde beside him. He couldn't keep going like that, he needed help and he needed it _now._ But without Ignis, Noct found himself at a loss about what to do..sure he knew some basic first aid but he hadn't the faintest clue how to properly care for his friend's wounds. Looking over him quickly Noctis found multiple stab wounds on his body, at least one in every limb, which was very bad by itself. He also had a few nasty cuts on his face, and a broken nose to boot. Burn marks encircled his neck, making Noct gag slightly at the realization of where those had to have come from, cursing Ardyn again under his breath as he further assessed his friend's health. His wrists had been mangled no doubt from trying to escape from that contraption he was locked into, his ankles probably weren't in much better shape, but he was unable to tell with Prompto's shoes still on. And no doubt under his clothes were hidden even more wounds currently invisible to Noct's eyes, the thought of which angering the king more. Ardyn was going to pay, he swore to it a million and a half times in just that moment alone. And not even that, he'd kill the man if he could, but the first thing he needed to do was patch up his friend. If not Prompto's wounds would no doubt get infected.

"I need to get you some help.." Noct said, placing the back on his hand against Prompto's forehead the concern levels in his soul shot to a hundred as his hand made contact with Prompto's burning skin. Infection, it had to be. Swiftly glancing around the room Noct located a first aid kit lying on a table kn the corner of the room. Scrambling over to it he didn't even bother to look inside at its contents before returning to his friend's side. Tearing the thing open he scrounged through the insides to see what all it had.

 _"Not that it does him any good, I don't know what the fuck to do!"_

It was official. He was starting to panic.

"Gotta find Ignis and Gladio." He said, putting the kit down beside Prompto, biting down on his right thumb nail as he realized what venturing out on the search would mean. "But I can't leave Prompto here alone, it's not safe..."

 _"Not that I really have much choice..."_

Of course, leaving Prompto was the _last_ thing Noct wanted to do, He really didn't see another choice being handed to him on a silver platter. Biting down harder on his thumbnail pressed between his teeth Noctis ran through the scenario in his mind. Searching for Ignis and Gladio was the smartest thing he could do right now, he knew that. But Prompto was badly hurt, and starting to get sick...he couldn't leave him alone in this place, not like this..and besides with Ardyn out there, there was no telling what could happen while the blonde would be helpless and alone..But if Prompto was to get the proper aid he needed, or at least the best that the three of them could offer him, then Noct had to go. He knew that, but it didn't make the decision any easier for him to make. And definitely didn't help to ease his conscience in any way.

"I'm sorry, Prom.." Noct sighed, turning his gaze back down to the unconscious young man beside him, running his fingers gently through the dirtied and bloodied golden locks again as he prepared himself emotionally to leave his side. "But I gotta go find Iggy and Gladio..they'll know what to do. We'll fix you up as best we can, I promise." sighing again quietly under his breath Noct lowered his head slightly as a feeling of intense loathing washed over him. Noct hated himself for doing this, but it had to be done. If he didn't go out to look for them it could take Ignis and Gladio _forever_ to find them in this place, and besides they had all been separated for far too long. Glancing back over to the first aid kit Noct reached inside and grabbed out a few bandages and a small bottle of water that was inside.

 _"Might as well do what I can first.."_ He thought, grabbing out a small cleaning cloth before wetting it slightly as he began to wipe the blood off of the blonde's slowly paling face, the nasty cut on his forehead looked to be the cause of the caking layer of sticky red liquid covering the right side of Prompto's face. Gently dabbing the wet cloth over the gash Noct made sure it was as clean as he could get it to be before securely wrapping a bandage over the wound, keeping it from leaking more blood onto his friend's beautiful, innocent face.

 _"That'll have to do for now..not much I can do for him without Iggy's help.."_

Noct sighed quietly to himself before standing up from the bed, walking over to the door he looked back at the blonde unconscious on the bed behind him. It tore him up inside to leave him like this, but it really was for his own good. Besides, at least now he was resting in a safe room and not locked up in a cell strapped into a torture device.

"I'll be back soon, buddy. Hang in there.." turning away from the blonde Noct took another step forwards towards the opened door to the barrack, taking a deep breath before offering the Six a silent prayer in his hour of desperation to protect his injured friend from further harm. Turning his eyes to the ring he wore for a moment Noct closed his eyes as he walked forward out of the room, determined to return with the remaining two members of the royal retinue.

 _"Luna..."_ He thought, his eyes remained closed as he walked forward with all the purpose and determination in all of Eos. Nothing was going to stop him now. Not from finding his friends, nor from protecting his best friend from harm. _"P_ _lease...watch over Prompto..."_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys, first off I wanna apologize this chapter took SOOO long! Lot's of stuff came up, like I had my Yu-Gi-Oh GX project (check it out, it's awesome!), a few personal projects, and just life to deal with, so I hope you can forgive me. I wanna try and get the next one out sooner but we'll see how that works out now won't we? Anyways I also wanna just real quickly mention how grateful I am for all the support you guys have given this story like it's crazy, I never expected it, and I'm beyond touched at all the kind words and support, you guys keep my motivation from running out so thanks from the bottom of my heart! Now that the sappy stuff it out of the way, sorry this one took so long, and I hope you all enjoy what you've been waiting so long for!_**

9

"Gladio, for the last time put me down!" Ignis commanded, squirming in his companion's large and muscular arms. They had been wandering around for what felt to Ignis like it was forever, and with the decently fast pace Gladio was going in, he could tell they had covered a decent amount of ground, but having been thrust over the man's shoulder without any semblance of warning, the blind man was already irritated. And having been stuck in such a position all this time was only serving to increase his irritation exponentially. "This is getting ridiculous!"

"Only if you promise to stop acting so weird!" Gladio responded, keeping his hold on the slightly younger man so that he wouldn't slip out of his grasp as they continued on through the fortress, making pretty decent time all things considered. "I don't like what this place is doing to your head, Iggy. You've gotta cut it out before you start to really piss me off!"

Ignis sighed with a thick veil of irritation draped over his voice, the heavy sigh lingered in the air for a moment along with Gladio's booming footsteps on the metal plating of the floor beneath the big and burly man and his friend currently serving as human cargo over his shoulder. The younger of the two was decidedly very frustrated with his present position, also annoyed with the awareness of the fact that it was his own fault that he had landed in this spot. But of course, it was no one's fault that they were currently there. No one's fault but Ardyn's that is. Had the despicable and absolutely horrid man not deigned himself to kidnap poor Prompto, none of them would be in this fortress looking for him, and Ignis wouldn't currently be uncomfortably slung over Gladio's shoulder. Of course as well it was a fact that the Crystal was here as well as Prompto, so even if the blonde _weren't_ kidnapped they still would have ended up here. But if that were the case at least Ignis wouldn't be overcome with the frustration emanating from his deep sigh.

"Very well, I promise. Now, if you don't mind I'd appreciate it if you would put me down!" Ignis answered, a sort of commanding tone in his voice as he squirmed uncomfortably in the elder's grasp. Having been stuck over Gladio's shoulder for at least several minutes was not exactly what Ignis had envisioned for himself as they made their way to try and meet back up with Noctis so they could properly search for Prompto. But clearly Gladio had other plans, carrying the disabled adviser without most likely even considering how the man would object. Of course, it had all happened so quickly after the sick and twisted display of his cruelty Ardyn had shown them, blasting Prompto's pained and tormented screams over the speaker system for the whole of the fortress to hear.

"Fine, fine." Gladio obliged, slowing to a stop before carefully lifting the blind man off of his shoulder and back onto his feet, placing a hand on Ignis' own shoulder just to ensure that the latter was steady on his feet. Not that he doubted he would be, but for his own peace of mind it was necessary. "But if you try to hit me with your cane again, I'm _going_ to take it from you and carry you the rest of the way through this goddamn place."

"Very well." Ignis agreed, a heavy sigh exiting his lips as he nodded his head at the elder. "I suppose I've brought this temperament upon myself, haven't I?"

"Damn right you have, threatening me with that cane like that. The hell is going on with you, anyway?" Gladio questioned, placing his hand on his partner's back and leading him as he took them further down the pathway into hell. "I know how you feel about Prompto, but it's not like you to act out like that."

"To be perfectly honest, Gladio...I'm not entirely sure." Ignis admitted as they continued on their way, trudging along through the fortress as they hoped to reunite with the two youngest in their party all the sooner given they could pick up the pace. Fortunately, making conversation was a fine way to pass the time. _Unfortunately_ the topic wasn't exactly a favorable one all things considered. "But you are correct. Ever since we arrived in this place it's as if every worry, and anxiety I've felt since my eyesight was taken away has been amplified exponentially. I don't understand it any more than you..."

"It's gotta be that damn chancellor fucking with your mind, Iggy." Gladio scoffed under his breath, glaring his eyes at even the thought of the most evil man in the entire universe. "When we find that bastard we'll make it stop. I'll kill him if I have to but he's gonna stop fucking up your brain!"

"Gladio..." Ignis sighed, shaking his head at his dear companion as they continued on their way. "I appreciate the sentiment and concern. But right now our focus must be locating Noct and Prompto. Once we're back together, then we can worry about the chancellor." Of course he enjoyed how much Gladio truly cared for him, it was nice to have someone losing their shit over him instead of him losing his shit over everyone else all the time. But still Ignis would prefer to find their younger companions before they started throwing death threats around. He was too worried about Noctis and Prompto to want to talk or think about anything else at the moment. And with his heightened anxiety it was hard not to worry. "Doubtless Prompto is injured, we must find him immediately."

"Yeah, no kidding." Gladio sighed, the hatred for Ardyn burning inside of him on burning brighter and hotter. A slight growl finding its way into his words as his thoughts wandered to their kidnapped friend. "He's been gone for days..no telling what that sick bastard's done to him in that time. Probably needs to be taken to a doctor by now.."

"I'd...rather not think about that." Ignis sighed, realizing how true Gladio's assumption about the blonde boy's health could be by now after having been held captive by a murderous madman for as long as he had. "But unfortunately, you're probably right..."

"Then we should hurry." Gladio answered, keeping his eyes front as they made slow but steady progress through the fortress. Of course any progress was good, but both of them would have preferred a faster pace moving forward. But considering where they were and Ignis' very serious handicap, they couldn't afford to be reckless. "Noct's probably looking for us too. Hopefully we'll cross paths on the way, then we can go find Prompto." he sighed quietly to himself as the metal halls passed by one by one. He understood the guilt Ignis carried within himself in regards to the situation they were faced with. Of course they talked about it, but it was still a problem they both faced whether they liked it or not. "Hope the kid's okay.."

"Unfortunately...it's more likely he's been injured after all of this time.." Ignis sighed, hating the thought of their dear friend being hurt and alone in a place like this. "The extent of his injures, I can't be certain of until we find him..but I can almost guarantee he is not well."

"Well then, we'd better hurry along." Gladio concluded, keeping his eyes front and his arm around Ignis, leading him along as they came upon what he hoped was the central elevator. It had been a while since they'd seen anything other than plain and empty halls, hopefully now they would be able to actually get somewhere.

"Where are we now, Gladio?" Ignis inquired, taking note of the change in the air as if the space around them had opened up. But with his lack of vision he couldn't be sure, but that's what Gladio was for. "The air here is different. Have we entered a room?"

"Yeah, sure have." Gladio nodded, keeping his arm protectively around the slightly younger man's back as he led him further into the elevator chamber. Hopefully the thing was actually working. Knowing Ardyn, he probably wanted then to reach this place, subtly leading them in that direction only to get their hopes up and only to find out that the damn thing was broke or something. Honestly, Gladio wouldn't put it past the man if that were true. It was just the kind of thing a snake like him would do. "I think we found the central elevator. We should be able to make it to the upper levels now, and hopefully Noct's not too far ahead after that."

"Yes, well let's just hope it works." Ignis sighed heavily, worried just the opposite would be true as he felt around him with his cane, making sure the way was clear even though Gladio would be more than ready to inform him of any obstacles in his way. But of course, he preferred having his own personal assurance. "It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest had the chancellor led us here only to taunt us with a broken elevator. The ticket to our friends, gone."

"You read my mind, Iggy." Gladio said, kinda blown away by the fact that hey were thinking the same thing. But also, it wasn't really a surprise, they were only thinking about how Ardyn could be for sure screwing with them. After all, he killed Luna and kidnapped Prompto did he not? This would be cake for the man in comparison, and even those acts seemed to come naturally to him. That fact neither of them really wanted to think about. "But don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll be fine." the false confidence was strong with Gladio. But of course, it almost had to be in a place like this, surrounded by danger that could show itself at any given moment, and with Ignis unable to defend himself Gladio had to be on extra high alert. He knew he was sworn to protect Noctis and not Ignis, but if anything happened to Ignis, Gladio wasn't sure he would be able to handle it. It tore him apart when he found out that Ignis had lost his sight. That he had been hurt so badly, and there was nothing he could have done. But seeing his closest companion so hurt...it was unbearable...

"Well I certainly hope so." Ignis sighed, keeping his thoughts away from the abyss of doom what was what could possibly happen if the elevator didn't work. It was just best not to think about that. Certainly too much had already gone wrong in the past few weeks for something else to happen already, right? "Let us continue onwards."

"Sure thing." Gladio nodded, fiddling with the mechanism as he and Ignis had reached the elevator proper. Waiting for an anxious moment of stress and quiet as they prayed silently to the Astrals for the machine to function, the elevator jolted to life, slowly climbing upwards in full working order. A collective praising of the Astrals took place in that moment as the wave of relief that washed over the two friends in that moment was an overwhelming size and strength, subsiding all other feelings they had felt at that time.

"Thank the Astrals..." Ignis sighed, adjusting his sunglasses on his face as he felt his relief release, lifting a fifty pound metaphorical weight off of his already burdened shoulders. It was liberating to be sure, all things considered at least.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Gladio scoffed, relieved beyond all reasonable belief that they could continue forwards with no resistance, even if just for now. It was a luxury they needed to be given, and given it they were. Though how long it would last, there was no telling. There was no telling anything, really. No certainty to be had no matter what that nonexistent certainty could possibly be about. The only certain thing, was that they had to find Noct.

* * *

Walking swiftly yet cautiously through the eerie metal halls Noct's eyes scanned every single inch of the space around him, never stopping for even a moment. He couldn't stop, not when Ignis and Gladio were still out there, and not while Prompto needed their help. The poor blonde was broken and beaten, it hurt Noctis to even think about his best friend hurt like that. It also made him angry. Angry at the man who inflicted that pain and those wounds onto the precious boy. Up and down Noct swore that Ardyn would pay and pay dearly, but first he had to find Ignis and Gladio and get Prompto some real help from someone who actually knew what to do. Of course, that had to come first. Getting revenge could wait until they were all back together and Prompto was well enough to move forwards with their mission. Sure, regaining the crystal and bringing the sun back to the world was important, but right now the health of his best friend was even more important to Noct than anything else.

 _"I hope they're alright.."_ Noct thought as he pushed forward, hoping with all his heart and soul that the group would be reunited sooner rather than later, and that the two remaining members were both in top form. _"Don't have time to worry about taking care of anyone else right now. Prompto needs all the help he can get from us."_

"They damn well better be close by." Noct muttered quietly to himself, remembering how he had left Prompto alone in the barrack to search for Ignis and Gladio. His intentions had been to help, but the thought came to him that perhaps his actions would only serve to harm his friend, left alone in such a dangerous place wounded as he was. Perhaps Ardyn were to find him? He would have no way to defend himself alone and helpless without him or the others there to protect him. All in all, the fear and anxiety clawed at Noct's soul. The fear was real, and undeniable. Unbearable even within the imposing and soul crushing walls of Zegnautus. There was an ever present aura of malevolence in and around the building that sustained an almost overwhelming presence as a companion to the young king, and especially in that moment, wandering alone in search of his friends and worrying for the best friend he had foolishly left alone and helpless in order to find those friends. Of course the irony was, to help Prompto, Noct first had to leave him. But when all was said and done nothing changed the fact that he didn't like their situation one bit. It was a hundred and ten percent less than ideal.

"Come on, guys..." Noct whispered quietly to himself, looking down each corridor he passed by hoping Ignis and Gladio would be down at least one of them. Alas, they did not appear. The ongoing solitude was less than ideal as was the entire rest of the situation with which the four brothers had been presented, but if just one thing could go right for them, Noct prayed that this would be the time the Astrals would show them even an ounce of favor. If they didn't, the four might as well say goodbye to their lives since Ardyn would be more than ready to kill all of them at the nearest and most convenient opportunity for him. From their experience with him, that's just how the man seemed to operate, completely in keeping with his own agenda. But then again, most people were like that, so it wasn't really that outlandish that that's how a man as crazy and evil as him would be. Speeding up his pace Noct decided to try heading more central in the building. If he was going to run into them anywhere, he figured the elevator would be a pretty strong candidate since if they wanted to travel to any other levels of the fortress that's where they would have to go.

"Please be here somewhere, for the love of all that's good in this world, please be nearby!" He pleaded to the universe as he made his way in the direction he remembered the elevator being in. "If only there was a way to get in touch with them in this place...that would make things _so_ much easier.." granted he knew that that both wasn't going to happen _and_ was impossible. Ardyn wouldn't let that happen and he knew it. But that didn't make him want it any less. In fact, that almost made him want it _more._ But not nearly as bad as he wanted Prompto to be alright. Right now, above anything else Prompto's safety and well being was the most important thing to Noctis, and currently finding Ignis and Gladio would be paramount in ensuring that well being. But that was just it. He had to _find_ them first. And considering what Ardyn had put him through in order to find Prompto, things weren't looking up for him on the subject of locating his other friends. In fact, things were looking _down_ even. Considering the fact that Ardyn almost certainly _had_ to know about what was going on with the four of them, Noct was more than sure he was working up some sort of trap. But then again, maybe he wasn't? One could never be too sure with the man, especially when trying to guess what he was going to do or what he was trying to accomplish. The only thing anyone could _really_ be sure of with the man, was that staying on guard and alert was the one sure fire defense against even the slightest fraction of his plans and intentions.

 _"Seriously, they better be okay."_ Noct thought as he trudged along alone, his senses on the highest setting of alert he had ever needed to place them on before. It was both the only was he could even remotely protect himself -aside of course from the ring and his father's glaive- and also keep himself from going completely insane in the dark and silent halls. Aside from his own footsteps on the metal floors, there wasn't a single sound other than the ringing in his ears from the complete and eerie silence surrounding and encompassing him. It was a silence that even though it had no sound, sounded like death. The quiet clattering of his boots on the metal was hardly enough to sway the iron curtain drawn over the space. Yet it was enough to keep his thoughts trained on Prompto. His best friend was back in that room tucked into bed, wounded, unconscious, and completely unprotected. And it was all his fault for leaving him there, even though he only left to find the person who would actually be able to help him. Even so, that didn't make him feel any less guilty about the whole thing. After all, in Noct's eyes the fact that they were even in this place at all was his fault.

 _"I'm so sorry, Prom.."_ Noct thought, trying to expel those negative thoughts from his mind. He knew it was all Ardyn fault, tricking him into attacking Prompto, pushing him the train, getting him kidnapped and tortured...it was all Ardyn's doing, not his. He knew that, he really did. But in Noct's heart the blame still found itself falling into place on top of himself. _"Don't worry. I'll find them soon and we'll get you fixed up. I promise, I won't let you get hurt anymore. And I'll do better. I'll protect you no matter what, and from anyone."_ the innate desire to protect Prompto had always been strong withing Noctis, ever since they were in high school together, Noct found himself with an almost unnatural desire to defend his blonde counterpart. Part of that he assumed was because he didn't want to bring him trouble because he was so close to royalty, but that didn't really seem to ever be too much of an issue. Thinking about it now, Noct realized that maybe there was a little more to it. He hated seeing the blonde anything other than safe and happy. Prompto's smile and signature cheeky grin were almost sacred to him. And his bluer than blue eyes shined like a beacon of positivity and grace just like his very presence was like a ray of sunshine, shining through even the world's darkened and cursed state. A ray of sunshine that Noct wanted to preserve and protect until his final dying breath. And now that light was fading, and it scared Noctis more than most anything had ever scared him in his life. Losing Prompto, on top of everything that Ardyn had taken from him, had more or less become Noct's greatest fear. And he was willing to do whatever it took to keep that fear from coming true.

 _"I won't let him take you away from me, too."_ Noct thought, more than determined to see this mission through if it meant saving Prompto. _"I'll find them. I'll find them and we'll fix you. We'll save you."_

"Just hang in there, Prompto.."

* * *

"Here we go, the upper levels are ours for investigating." Gladio declared, placing his hand on Ignis' back as he led him off of the elevator platform and onto the main floor. Looking around the space it didn't really look any different from the rest of the fortress, but the air almost felt thicker, more sinister. Something was definitely up there. There was almost no doubt about that, not with the thick and heavy feeling in the air that felt like the air itself was trying to push down on them from every angle. It was enough to put Gladio on edge for sure.

"I dare say, I don't care for the atmosphere here.." Ignis declared, taking in what he could of their surroundings. Looking in Gladio's general direction as he steadied himself on the now solid ground beneath his feet. "Do you suppose there's a magitek generator on this level? That might explain it."

"Can't say for sure." Gladio answered, shrugging his shoulders instinctively, though he knew his partner couldn't see it. "But I'd say it's possible. One would think there would be at least one in a place like this so yeah, I think there might be." It certainly wasn't out of the question, and after all, the feeling in the air was somewhat similar if not a little stronger. But of course, it made sense that a stronger version of the generator would be in the heart of the empire rather than in their mobile bases around Lucis. In light of that possibility though, it had become even more favorable _not_ to run into trouble with just the two of them having Ignis unable to properly fight. That would mean being even more careful than they were already being, which wasn't exactly a problem, but it put even more pressure on poor Gladio's shoulders. And the man already bore such a heavy burden already without that extra responsibility being thrust upon him. But for Ignis, Gladio was willing to hold the entire weight of the world on his shoulders and then some. The man was just that important to him.

"Do you think Noct is nearby?" Ignis inquired, taking a few steps forward surveying the area with his cane as needed to be sure nothing was in his way to obscure his path. Once the area was deemed acceptable Ignis continued on, closely followed by Gladio, who wasn't about to let the blind man out of his sight for even a moment. Especially not after the little episode they had had earlier. "It would certainly be beneficial if we were to cross paths with him on our way onwards."

"Not much farther to go in here from the look of things." Gladio answered, recalling what little of the building's map he had seen before, not remembering seeing much more after the floor they found themselves on. "I'd like to think the chances are pretty likely." It more like a hope than a legit thought. Of course he knew he was right about the chances being likely, considering that if this really was the innermost sanctum level then it was a genuine possibility that both Prompto and the crystal were nearby. And if Noct was anywhere around, it was more than likely that he would be headed straight for Prompto. Or maybe he had even found him already and was looking for _them_ instead? The possibility stood to reason.

"Good." Ignis sighed, extremely worried for their two youngest members. They had both been put through much more than they deserved. Noct had lost far too much and been given a much too heavy burden to bare. And Prompto...well it went without saying that he deserved nothing of what had happened to him in the past few days. The little blonde boy deserved only love and happiness, and that was something that the three others had all stood by. Needless to say they had no problem agreeing with Noctis that Prompto's health and safety was to be their first priority while they were here, only rivaling their own personal safety. The crystal could wait until the brothers were all back together again, safe and sound. Every single one of them. Besides, Prompto had been absent for far too long. It was time that issue was remedied. "I hate thinking of those two being here on their own...I'd much rather we reunite as soon as possible."

"Yeah, you and me both." Gladio sighed quietly under his breath, leading Ignis down the corridors on their way forward through the fortress. "He damn well better be here. I'm tired of being separated like this, it's not good for any of us."

"And i'm sure that's precisely what the chancellor had in mind." Ignis stated, informing Gladio that that may have been what Ardyn had planned all along, keeping them separated on purpose to try and pick them off one by one. Of course, that was only a speculation. A theory, if you will. Not a pleasant theory, but at least it was a possible explanation to a situation that currently had no explanation. At least not one they could see beyond what Ignis had just thought about. "It doesn't seem at all out of his character to do something like that."

"No, I guess you're right." Gladio agreed, taking a moment to consider the possibility himself before taking heed of the large opened chamber they were about to find themselves walking into. It certainly didn't seem very inviting, though not a single room in the place was even in the slightest fashion. "Keep your guard up, Iggy." he advised, his eyes narrowing as they entered the space "I don't like the look of this place."

"Is there a magitek generator in here? The air feels the same as those mobile bases.." Ignis observed, bracing himself for a potential confrontation like Gladio advised him to do not but a moment ago.

"Yeah." Gladio nodded, taking note of the large, red glowing machine on the ceiling in the center of the large chamber. "Yeah, looks like it. And a huge one too."

"Well then, we'd best be cautious." Ignis advised, moving forward, but slightly slower and more cautiously than before, Gladio taking the lead in a protective gesture, wanting anything that were to come at them to have to go through him first before it could get to Ignis. Of course that's just the way he was anyway, but there was a feeling deep down in Gladio's gut that drove him to be more vigilant than usual.

Looking around Gladio took note of the tens of thousands of what looked like holding chambers of some sort lining the walls. It was unsettling to say the least, what with the extremely large magitek generator hanging overhead. It gave the place an even more sinister and unsettling vibe than it already had just being in the fortress at all. But the fact that they were probably surrounded by thousands upon thousands of MT's sleeping in those chambers definitely was not helping one bit.

 _"Ahh, welcome, welcome!"_ the unmistakable voice sounded overhead as Ignis and Gladio stepped onto the center platform of the room, looking around for the source of the unwanted voice. _"I' so glad you both could make it this far. Wouldn't want you getting lost, now would we?"_

"I knew it. We've walked right into a trap." Gladio scoffed, taking his sword into his hand he waited for the inevitable attack, his free hand extended in Ignis' direction, aiming to keep the blind man behind him and safe from any harm.

 _"Well of course you did."_ Ardyn chuckled darkly, not even trying to hide his intentions any longer.

"Where is Noctis?" Ignis demanded, a slight bit of panic entering his tone thinking about how Noct may also have walked into a trap, maybe even have been caught. The thought was unpleasant to say the least.

"Yeah! Where is he? And Prompto, too. What have you done with them!?" Gladio added, anger more so than fear overpowering his voice as he, too, thought of their missing friends. Not knowing what had happened to them was honestly the scariest thing either of them could think about then. Their own welfare be damned if Noctis and Prompto were in danger. Of course Prompto was in danger, he had been _kidnapped_ for fuck's sake. But Noct, they had no idea where he was or if he was alright, and that didn't sit well with either of the two.

 _"Why I assure you, Gladio I haven't laid a finger on young Noctis."_ His dark and malicious laughter tailing the end of his sentence wasn't in the least bit reassuring. In fact, it was just the opposite. _"Although, dear Prompto isn't feeling so well. I think it best for you two to hurry along. Don't you think?"_

"Bastard!" Ignis spat out, his curt and venomous tone was enough to send Gladio into a slight bit of shock, not used to hearing such vulgarity from the refined and quite elegant Ignis Scientia. "What have you done to Prompto!? Where is he!?"

 _"Now now, that's not the way to speak to a person, Ignis."_ Ardyn scolded condescendingly, a dark smile able to be heard in his voice. _"Especially not the man holding all of your lives in the palm of his hand."_

Turning swiftly in every direction Gladio heard the grotesque sounds of deamons spawning in the space, rising though the floor, along with a few select MT cambers opening to release their contents to attack as Ardyn laughed to himself over the loudspeaker. Pushing Ignis against the walls of the circular room behind them in a moment of pure protective instinct he kept his free arm pressed on Ignis' chest, holding him in place while he swung his sword in front of them as a warning for the enemies closing in on them. The glare on his face never wavered along with his determination to keep Ignis safe from their attackers. Nothing was to lay a hand on Ignis. And that, he would make sure of. But it wasn't going to be easy with himself being the only one present who was able to fight back, and with nowhere safe to hide Ignis until the battle was over. That was the main concern.

"Dammit Noct. Could really use your help." Gladio muttered under his breath, keeping his gaze fixed on the incoming threat. "'Bout now would be a great time to show up."


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Dammit Noct. Could really use your help." Gladio muttered under his breath, keeping his gaze fixed on the incoming threat. "'Bout now would be a great time to show up." Keeping his free arm pressed against Ignis, Gladio feared that he alone would be enough to best their foes. Especially while trying to shield Ignis, who couldn't quite fight very well without his sight. True he had been able to handle himself just fine in battle since Cartanica, but the fact remained that it was still just the two of them. And letting Ignis fight without the other two around to watch his back also just didn't sit right with Gladio. In fact, to him it wasn't an option at all. Ignis meant too much to him to let him put himself in harms way without the entire group for protection.

 _"What a pity you won't survive to reunite with your young friends."_ Ardyn chuckled as the hoard closed in on the two men backed up against a wall, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. They were completely exposed and right in the middle of harm's way. It was certainly looking bleak. _"Oh how I had hoped to witness a tearful reunion!"_ the deranged man chuckled darkly under his breath, the air of fake emotions he had more than overplayed completely gone. He felt no remorse for his actions. Not a single one of them. _"But alas, not all fairy tales have happy endings."_

"You son of a bitch!" Gladio spat out, bashing his sword into an MT as he swung it in front of himself and Ignis. There were no other words he could possibly have spoken to the man in that moment. The pure rage he felt inside saw to that to be sure. Anything else he had to say to Ardyn could be said by the end of his blade plunging deep into the monster's chest. Vengeance for all he had done, and everyone he had hurt.

"Gladio?"

"Don't worry about it, Iggy." Gladio grunted, taking a swing at a goblin as it quickly approached the two man pressed against the wall, bashing his broadsword into the gremlin's skull it flew lifeless onto the ground beside them, fading into a purple smoke until it was completely gone. "Everything's gonna be fine. I can handle this."

"Yes I know, but not alone, and not while you're so concerned with only _my_ welfare!" Ignis stated, pushing against Gladio's arm pressed against his chest, attempting to break from his hold. "Please, allow me to help! You can't protect us both on your own!" His urgency wasn't lost on Gladio, that was certain. But the fact still remained that Ignis could no longer see, and that was what worried the eldest chocobro so much. If something happened to Ignis under his watch, and his alone...Gladio doubted he would be able to bare the burden of that guilt. That level of responsibility. Not when he already had Noct and Prompto's safety to feel guilty about.

"No!" Gladio retorted, his voice raised nearly to a shout as he swung his sword almost frantically at the swarm of enemies all around them, "I won't risk you like that! Not now!"

"Couldn't agree more!"

Turning their heads swiftly in the direction of the all too familiar voice, Ignis and Gladio looked upon a slight they had only hoped they would see until now. Noctis running headlong in their direction, equipped with his father's glaive he leaped into the air, bringing down the blade as it sunk deep into the skull of a lich that had manifested to bar his path. With a shrill, dying cry the lich disintegrated into a purple mist much like the other deamons that met their demise at the end of one of their blades in the past. Landing safely on the ground surrounded by the fading mist Noct looked up from the floor, locking eyes with his shield he hurried to his side, felling every foe in his way with great precision.

"You guys alright!?" Noct fired out as soon as he reached the side of his companions, overwhelmed with worry given the state of things as he had wandered into them. He hadn't been too far away, merely making his way down the corridors while searching them thoroughly for any signs of the elder chocobros, when he caught wind of the sound of Ardyn's voice sounding in the large MT chamber he had been closing in on as he backtracked slowly through the halls, not wanting to miss even a single clue to their whereabouts with Prompto in such a helpless and sorry state as he was. Hastening his pace he had managed to reach the chamber with a decent account of speed, beholding the horde of enemies at large. No doubt in his mind that Ignis and Gladio were there, and were clearly in great peril. The Astrals had smiled upon him if only this one time. Here they were, Ignis and Gladio safe and sound, despite being currently in the middle of an assault, they appeared to be unharmed. It was a great relief to Noctis to be sure. Prompto was already greatly wounded, having any other injured companions would have been too much to bare for Noct.

"Just peachy." Gladio muttered under his breath as he felled another MT that dared approach the towering man.

"And you, Noct? Are you alright?" Ignis questioned, more than concerned for his charge's health and safety. Especially when he was unable to see his condition with his own eyes. He would have to trust Noct's word, though he doubted he would be lied to now.

"I'm fine." Noct answered, aiding Gladio in dispatching their foes as swiftly as they could. "And better now that I've found you guys."

"And Prompto? Have you found him?" Gladio inquired, letting his arm holding Ignis back fall, feeling a little more secure with another sword arm in the fray. "Is he okay?" but despite the urgency in Gladio's voice, Noct kept silent, seemingly avoiding his question. The silence his question met with incurred both a curiosity and a fear in Gladio. There had to be a reason why Noct had kept silent, and wondering what that reason was wasn't leading to very good conclusions in Gladio's mind. In fact, he was beginning to regret asking in the first place.

 _"Well isn't this a most auspicious turn of events, your majesty!"_ Ardyn's sadistic baritone sounded overhead, a dark laugh shadowing his words as it typically did. _"Reunited with your retainers at last! How very touching."_

"Bastard." Noct muttered under his breath, dispatching the final MT before it could do any potential harm. "What more do you want?"

"We've had enough of this, you sick fuck!" Gladio shouted at the disembodied voice of their foe, repeating his insult from before. There was nothing else that seemed an appropriate title for the man to him. Ardyn was a sick and twisted monster of a man, and everything he had done since this entire mess started and probably even before that was a testimate to just how demented he was.

"Gladio, calm down." Ignis advised, though the calm tone in is voice did poorly to conceal the strain of a burning fire of rage within his body and voice. Of course no one could blame him. Especially considering they were even in this place to begin with because Ardyn had kidnapped Prompto after tricking Noctis into pushing him off of the train to Tenebrae. It was a despicable thing to do in and of itself, but considering how long Prompto had been held captive by this point it only made sense to Ignis that their dear and youngest friend had most likely suffered greatly in his absence. Suffering that Ignis and the others were determined to repay tenfold once they got the chance, and once Prompto was safe and out of harm's way.

 _"Oh yes Gladio, do calm yourself."_ Ardyn spoke in his usual deceptively calm and collected manner. _"We wouldn't want you all to start shouting at each other now of all times, wouldn't we? Oh I do hate seeing such close friends fight!"_

"Just what kind of game do you think this is!?" Noct demanded to know, his eyes narrowed an burning with his own firey fury and all consuming rage having to listen to the voice of the man who destroyed his home, murdered his love, and kidnapped and tortured his best friend again. It was an inevitable confrontation, but they all would've preferred it be face to face, so they could each take their turn beating the man senseless for all he had put them and the world through in recent weeks and knowing Ardyn, many years beforehand as well.

 _"Life is a game."_ Ardyn answered, the levity in his voice replaced by a cold and harsh seriousness more becoming of an evil psychopath, _"And from the looks of things, the lot of you have been playing it quite poorly as of late. And the hands you've been dealt certainly haven't done much to aid you."_

 _"Like you've been much help."_ Noct thought, an audible growl escaping from his lips as he reflected on Ardyn's assertion.

"No thanks to you!" Gladio spat out with a coincidental timing as if he had been reading Noct's mind the entire time, on the same wavelength with his thoughts as Noctis had been just then.

"Indeed." Ignis agreed, nodding to his very muscular companion, "Our present predicament is due to the misdeeds of the chancellor, not us." Anger seeping through his calm and collected exterior, it was clear that the man was losing what little cool he had left. "Manipulating Noct, attempting to drive us apart, _kidnapping_ Prompto. And let us not forget King Regis and Lady Lunafreya" Though Ignis' eyes were all but dead, and covered by the sunglasses he now wore over them, a bright and burning fire seemed to spark within them. Igniting with an anger none of them had seen erupt from the normally calm and mild mannered adviser. "These are despicable and unforgivable acts and I will not let you go unpunished any longer, Ardyn!" He shouted, unable to contain his feelings any longer. "I swear it now, when next we meet, you will be made to pay for all you have done! That will be your end!"

"Ignis.. Noct said, a quiet gasp escaping as he listened to the venom flow from Ignis' lips. It was something he had never seen or heard from his dear friend before. The shock had left Noctis more or less dumbfounded.

 _"Bold words for one at such a disadvantage."_ Ardyn chuckled, completely unphased by Ignis' assertions. _"Well then, I'd suggest you hurry along to your dear Prompto. The poor boy has been through enough torment."_ his tone was even darker than before, and the small laugh trailing his words was not at all helping the growing fear and anxiety in the group. Least of all Noct. _"Don't you agree, Noct?"_

Noct's entire body froze as a wave of fear washed over his body. Not fear of the man the were opposing, he was done being afraid of that maniac. But fear for his injured and helpless best friend he had left completely defenseless and alone in the barrack. If anything had happened while he was away Noct would never forgive himself. He had half a mind to punch himself in the face right there for leaving him in the first place, but it was the only thing he could think to do in order to find Ignis and Gladio and get Prompto the best help the group could offer their injured brother while they were trapped in this place.

"Noct?" Gladio asked, rousing Noctis from his thoughts with his confused tone as he raised an eyebrow at the younger man, waiting patiently for an answer as to what in the world was going on around here. "What is he talking about? Did you find Prompto? Where is he?"

"Yeah, I found him." Noct answered, nodding at the eldest of the four brothers. "He was locked up in a cell, chained up and strapped into some kind of torture device." The memory of his bubbly and overly positive best friend locked up and beaten like an animal flashed before Noct's eyes, imprinting itself into his heart. It was a memory that would plague him for the rest of his life. "He's hurt guys, pretty bad.."

"Oh dear.." Ignis sighed, worry rising through the settling anger remaining within him. If Prompto was injured as they feared, which unfortunately according to Noct, he was, it was going to be a difficult road going forward from here..

"Where is he now, Noct?" Gladio asked, concerned as well for their precious chocobo. "I'm sure I'm right in assuming you didn't leave him there."

"Hell no." Noct fired out, offended at even the notion of leaving him like that. "I got him out of there as quick as I could. He's resting in a barrack not far from here. I did everything I could for him, but without you guys there really wasn't much I could do on my own.."

"You left him alone?" Gladio questioned, his tone reeking of disapproval of Noct's course of action.

"You think I _wanted_ to!?" Noct spat back, his own eyes narrowing at his shield, "Look, I don't need you getting on my case. If I had my way I'd be sitting in that room with him right now, _protecting_ him, like I - _we-_ failed to do on that train! But I don't know a fucking thing about medical aid, so I had to go find you guys! If I didn't you guys could've taken _hours_ to find us. Or, based on how I found you guys, you could've been _dead_! Then what would I have done!? Prompto would probably end up dead too, and I can't let that happen! I can't lose him too, Gladio!" the anger within Noct was real, but the sadness even more so.

"Noct, that's not what I-"

"-Can you two save the bickering for another time?" Ignis interrupted, not wanting to the two shout at each other again. It was hard enough having to listen to it on the train before they even arrived here, and with Prompto in dire need of aid, there truly was no time to keep standing around like this. "Right now our number one priority must be ensuring Prompto's safety. Noct, can you take us to him?"

"Yeah, sure." Noct nodded, taking a deep breath for a moment to calm himself down from the outburst he had just had. "Follow me." Turning on his heel Noct proceeded in the direction leading them out of the large chamber. Remembering what he had seen here before, the MT chamber that Prompto had been locked in...blood staining the inside of the door...he was more than happy to be leaving. And glad he hadn't had to explain that. At least, not yet. Once Prompto woke up, Ignis would start asking him what had happened, Gladio too. Then, he might have to divulge what he had seen, and hear about even more the three of them hadn't.

"You said he'd not far, right?" Gladio asked, lingering close to Ignis, as Prompto would normally have done had he been present.

"Yeah, just a few corridors down." Noct answered, nodding as he kept his eyes front, keeping his guard up as he led them on their way, though he felt infinitely better now that the three, soon to be four of them reunited. But still, what Ardyn had said before stuck with Noctis, taking his confidence that their situation had turned around, and slowly turning it back into fear.

* * *

 _"Bold words for one at such a disadvantage." Ardyn chuckled, completely unphased by Ignis' assertions. "Well then, I'd suggest you hurry along to your dear Prompto. The poor boy has been through enough torment." his tone was even darker than before, and the small laugh trailing his words was not at all helping the growing fear and anxiety in the group. Least of all Noct. "Don't you agree, Noct?"_

* * *

 _"What does that mean?"_ Noct thought to himself, increasingly more worried about the blonde by the second. _"Hold on, Prom. We're almost there!"_

"How severe are Prompto's injuries, Noct?" Ignis inquired, worried by Noct's previous statement regarding the blonde's health. This wasn't a good place to be injured, especially without any potions or curatives to their names. And with Noct without his powers any curatives they could procure wouldn't help nearly as much as they would were Noct able to amplify their effectiveness.

"Pretty bad.." Noct sighed, recounting the memory of the wounds his best friend had sustained while Ardyn had him locked away and beaten like an animal. "There are stab wounds in all of his limbs, his legs got the worst of it." He explained, "Even if he wasn't completely unconscious when I found him, I still would've had to carry him out. He won't be walking for a while unless we can get him some potions. Maybe even some elixirs.."

"That's not good.." Gladio sighed, shaking his head as his thoughts too, wandered to their poor baby brother.

"No, it's not.." Ignis examined, thinking to himself on what to do as they continued forwards, "What else, Noct?" he didn't want to hear any more, but Ignis could feel that there was more to hear, and it was imperative that they all know the extent of the pain and injury inflicted upon their dear friend if they wanted any chance to be able to properly help them while they were stuck in this place without a real doctor or proper medical supplies.

"There..there are burns, on his neck. "Noct continued, clearly struggling emotionally with having to recall Prompto's injuries as well as talk about them, not enjoying it at all. " I think Ardyn must have had a shock collar on him, electrocuting him.."

"That sick fuck." Gladio spat out under his breath, enraged listening to what Noct was relaying to them.

"His nose is broken, probably from...falling off the train.." Noct visibly winced at the memory of that event. "At least, that's what I thought. I can't say for sure. But he's cut up almost everywhere...he was covered in blood when I found him.." He continued explain as they came closer and closer to their destination, the collective group emotions running as high as they could get on the side of concern by that point, and nothing at all about the current situation was helping in the slightest. "And I doubt that's everything..there's probably some hidden ones underneath his clothes...and I think one of his stab wounds is getting infected..he was burning up before.."

"I see.." Ignis sighed, deeply saddened by what Noct had said. It was bad enough just knowing Prompto was hurt, but now knowing how badly was concerning to be sure, and the mental images being created in all of their minds were haunting. Images that would stay with them for a long, long time. "Continuing with our mission is going to be very difficult with Prompto in such a state.."

"Iggy, now's not the time to be thinking about that." Gladio said quietly, shooting a glance at Noctis. Gladio didn't normally find himself worrying about people's feelings necessarily but when it came to Prompto, Noct wasn't the most emotionally sound. If Prompto was in any form of harm Noct was extremely likely to lose his shit, and hearing Ignis potentially writing off the blonde in favor of the mission, would not be very helpful.

"I'm just considering our course of action going forward, Gladio." Ignis explained "I'm merely trying to estimate how much time we will need to take to allow Prompto to heal before we go charging into another battle."

"That's right." Noct agreed, his eyes narrowing as he thought about the future of their mission. "I won't put Prompto in harms way until he's better. That's just not an option." There was no questioning Noct's seriousness concerning his statement, there was no way he didn't mean a hundred percent of what he was saying. Protecting Prompto was Noct's number one priority now. Not that they could blame him all things considered. After all, Noct blamed himself for this entire mess as it was, and now with Prompto injured he took an even greater responsibility onto his shoulders. But fortunately for him, Ignis and Gladio weren't about to let him bare that responsibility alone. They were more than prepared to share the burden, and bare it with him.

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen." Gladio reassured, looking around before his eye caught the familiar blue glow of a barrack door just ahead. "This it?" he asked, pointing to the bulkhead they were slowly approaching.

"Yeah." Noct nodded, stopping in front of the closed door "He's in here." waiting for a moment as the blue lights flickered on the bulkhead, Noct finally began to relax for a moment as the door slowly slid up, allowing them entrance into the safe room. But that moment of calm and relaxation, was quickly stripped away. Looking into the room Noct's heart seized up at what he saw. Or rather, what he _didn't_ see.

"Noct?" Ignis questioned, sensing the change in the King's aura, and the rising tension in the atmosphere around them. "Is something wrong?"

"Prompto's not here." Gladio explained, examining what of the room he could see from his spot in the hall. Noct on the other hand, after a moment of finding himself frozen in place, rushed not at all gracefully into the room, stopping by the side of a bed that must have been the one Prompto had been left in considering the blood splotches on the otherwise white sheets.

"What?" Ignis gasped, turning back in Noct's general direction, concerned about how Noct would take this new and worrying development.

"I doubt the kid just got up and decided to take a walk. Considering what you told us about his injuries, Noct." Gladio sighed, realizing what this had to mean. Prompto didn't leave of his own volition, and may not have been aware of that fact at all. Depending on how long he had been unconscious, Prompto could very well think he was still locked up in that cell Noct had found him chained up in.

"You're right. He didn't. And he _couldn't_ have even if he wanted to." Noct answered through gritted teeth, anger seething through his entire being as he too realized what had to have happened here while he was gone. "The _bastard_!" he shouted, slamming his fists down onto the mattress of the bed, the fire burning inside of his body erupting into a full on blaze. He was already determined to kill the man but this was taking it to a completely new level.

"Noct, calm down. Now's not the time to go losing your temper." Gladio advised, slowly approaching the fuming King. Extending his arm out with a consoling intent as he tried to rest his hand on Noct's shoulder.

"How do you expect me to be _calm_!?" Noct spat, brushing Gladio's hand away before it even made contact with his shoulder, all semblance of calm completely absent from his being as he shouted at his companion. "He took Prompto _again_! Because _I_ left him alone like a complete _dumb ass_!"

"Noct, don't do that." Gladio scolded, not wanting to hear more bitching, though he realized and understood how Noct felt. "You said yourself that you left to find us to get him help. You left him here because you _had_ to. Not because you wanted to. And yeah, now we're in a bad place again, but that's _not_ your fault." placing his hands on Noct's shoulders and giving a slight squeeze before he could be shaken off again, Gladio looked Noctis right in the eyes, denoting how serious he was, and also how tired of Noct's shit he was by now. "We're gonna get Prompto back, Noct. He's gonna be fine. Now calm your ass down, and knock it off with that 'I' shit, got it? I told you back on the train. Ignis and I are worried about him too. We care about him just like you, and we blame ourselves for this whole mess _just_ like you. Stop making everything about you, and help us save our god damn brother!"

"I'm _not_ making it about me." Noct protested, turning his face away from Gladio, eyes downcast to the floor in disdain for their situation. No matter what Ignis and Gladio had to say he would still place full blame for all of these recent events upon himself. Himself and Ardyn, anyway. He knew it was really that maniac's fault but he still couldn't allow himself to escape from the blame.

"Regardless, this is not the time for us to be arguing with each other." Ignis intervened, taking a step forward towards his two companions. "We must locate Prompto immediately. With the injuries Noct told us about I doubt he'll be able to last through any more torture." not wanting to think about that possibility himself, Ignis shook his head, hoping to shake away the thoughts and images slowly creeping their way into his mind.

 _"Oh yes, I certainly agree, Ignis."_

The three friends let out a collective growl under their breath as they listened to that bastard's voice again sounding overhead through the speaker system. It was really starting to get annoying having him inject himself into their conversations all the time by this point.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you!?" Noct snarled, not wanting to hear anything that man had to say, but if he was going to tell them where Prompto was and if he was alright, then maybe he would lend Ardyn his ear one more time. _Maybe._

 _"I simply see no reason too when no matter what happens, I'll still win in the end."_ Ardyn chuckled in response to Noct's anger. It was too much fun for him to piss off the three friends to stop now. But luckily for the three of them, his plans were finally starting to come to their head. _"No matter, I'm afraid I've been terribly rude!"_

"You don't say?" Gladio scoffed, not at all amused with Ardyn's all too true statement, crossing his arms as he found himself not at all wanting to listen to the man, as he was sure none of them did, and he wouldn't be wrong in assuming that either.

 _"You see I forgot to mention, I've borrowed your little chocobo. How rude of me, it completely slipped my mind!"_ He laughed, amused by his own actions as he knew full well the three friends were decidedly not. _"Of course, I'd be happy to return him to you. We'll be waiting, you know where. After all, you just came from there, didn't you?"_ he chuckled darkly to himself, _"My apologies, but you know how it is."_

"You son of a bitch, if you hurt him I swear on my father's grave-"

 _"Oh come now, Your Highness, do you really think that little of me?"_ Ardyn inquired, his tone taking on an air of what almost sounded like he had taken offense to the implication. But it was that typical Ardyn brand of fake emotion that only served to piss Noctis off even more than he already was, which was becoming increasingly harder to manage considering the level of anger he felt inside was reaching almost astronomical levels.

"You seriously have to ask?" Noct grumbled, his left eye slightly twitching as he tried to contain his anger, yet was decidedly failing miserably.

 _"In any case, I'm sure you three would love to have dear Prompto back with you, now wouldn't you?"_ As Ardyn spoke, an audible frown could be heard in his voice, his own malicious intent being shown through even the smallest expression change. _"We'll be waiting."_

Ardyn's dark and haunting laughter lingered in the air for a moment before all was silent. Tension permeating the air surrounding the three friends, their next mission laid out clearly in front of them. Back track and reclaim Prompto, then kick Ardyn's ass for everything he had done to their precious friend. Simple. Bout of course nothing was ever _simple_ with Ardyn. Even if they could just walk down there and get him, there had to be some ulterior motive to all of this. Ardyn was under no circumstances to be trusted, but with Prompto on the line they had no choice but to make a move, and fast.

"I don't like this.." Ignis sighed, trying to come up with some explanation for Ardyn's actions, but anything he could think of at that time was decidedly less than good.

"Neither do I, but we have no choice." Noct said, anger continuing to seethe through his entire body as he too thought on their current situation, and the many possibilities of what Ardyn could have done to Prompto. Everything he had already done was bad enough, anything he could do now would just be more fuel on the man's funeral pyre at that point. "We have to get Prompto back. _Whatever it takes._ "

"Don't worry Noct, we will." Gladio reassured, trying himself to contain his anger, and doing a slightly better job than Noct was to boot.

"Agreed." Ignis nodded, a slight smiling poking through his own hot burning rage of a thousand white suns. "Now that the three of us are back together, there's almost nothing that can stop us."

"Well once we save Prompto, you can change that from 'almost' to 'absolutely'." Noct remarked, placing a hand on the blind man's shoulder for a quick moment as he passed him by, making is way out of the barrack and into the darkened corridor beyond the bulkhead, followed by Gladio who placed his arm behind Ignis' back, leading him out alongside him.

 _"I'm sorry, Prom."_ Noct thought, his hands curling back into tight fists as they three made their way back to the large chamber they had just reunited in, anger and guilt overtaking him as they had been almost ever since they had initially lost him on the train to Tenebrae. _"I keep getting you into these disasters, but I swear we're gonna get you out of this mess and Ardyn's gonna pay! We'll get you patched up, and you're gonna be okay."_ A small growl of determination escaped from Noct's lips as his fists tightened, the flesh of his knuckles beginning to turn white with how tightly his fists had become. _"This ends now. I swear it."_


	11. Chapter 11

11

Prompto's eyes fluttered open, his eyelids hanging heavily over his tired eyes. Everything was spinning around him, it was hard to get a grasp on reality. Instinctively moving his arm to push himself up with his elbow, he made an important discovery. The wounds that would have debilitated his movement weren't hurting. In fact, they weren't even there at all. His skin was flawless, and the healthy glow had returned. Not a single ounce of pain could be felt within his slender body.

 _"W-What the hell..?"_ He thought, looking over his body as he slowly sat himself up from the cold ground he was laying on. _"What's going on..?"_

"Am I...dead..?"

Taking in his surroundings Prompto couldn't tell what was going on at all, or where he could be. The last thing he could remember was being locked into that torture device by Ardyn. The pain, and calling out for Noctis, knowing that his cries would be in vain. Then there was nothing. Only darkness. Darkness, and pain that just wouldn't go away. Ever since he was pushed off of that train, that's all he felt, nothing but pain and hurt. And through it all, he was alone. Aranea wasn't around anymore to protect him, and his friends weren't there to bail him out. And as much as he hated the feeling, he was beginning to doubt that they would come at all.

"Even if I'm not dead..." He sighed, curling into a little ball where he sat, bringing his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees as his arms wrapped around his legs, his beautiful blue eyes losing their sparkle as he continued to lament his situation. "He won't come..that much should be clear by now..." It hurt to think that, but it didn't seem likely to him that his friends would ever come for him. Or that they even wanted him, considering how Noct had pushed him off of the train like that... "I'm sure they're all just fine without me.." he sniffled, tears lining his eyes as he thought back to his friends still. He missed them, he really did. But it didn't seem like they would miss him back..

 _"They're better off without me..."_ he thought, the tears beginning to fall as he reflected on his position, _"Let's face it, they hate me. All I do is hold them back...I'm a burden...that's why Noct.."_

"W-Why he..."

"You're wrong."

Whipping his head up at the sound of the voice, Prompto quickly scanned the immediate area around him, but found nothing. But the voice, the voice he knew. The warm, kind feminine voice that could only belong to one, and only one person in the whole of Eos. But that was impossible, it had to be. Lady Lunafreya was dead and gone, taken from the world before the two had ever been given the privilege of a meeting. It was impossible for him to have heard her voice. Unless..

 _"Unless I'm really dead.."_ Prompto thought, wiping the tears from his eyes as he gave the area another quick scan, but this time something caught his eye. A small shining blue light appeared in the distance. Widening his eyes for a moment as the surprise took hold of him, the space around him was decorated in blue.

"Wha..?" He asked, reaching out his hand and grabbing one of the lights, he discovered that they weren't lights at all. "Sylleblossom petals...?"

"Noctis does care for you, Prompto."

Whipping his head up again Prompto's eyes widened wider than they ever had before in his life. There, materializing before his very eyes, was Lady Lunafreya herself. Her golden hair and long white gown flowing in the nonexistent breeze as she took on an ethereal glow, making her even more radiant and beautiful than she already was without it. The sight of her alone was enough to make him cry again. He had wanted to meet her so badly, to see her and Noct get married and be happy..and...to thank her for giving him the strength to push himself to become friends with Noct. It was the greatest thing to ever happen to him in his life, making such a good friend like that...and it was all thanks to her. But in life, he had never gotten that chance..

"Noctis cares for you very much." Luna said again, a soft yet almost sad smile adorning her face as she spoke to the blonde boy.

"I want to believe that..." Prompto said, lowering his gaze slightly as he was hit with another wave of sadness thinking about his best friend. "I really do, but I...I know he isn't coming for me...and besides, isn't it obvious? I'm talking to you...which means...which means I'm dead! D-Doesn't it...?" the pain on his face and in his voice was clear and strong. It hurt Luna's heart to see him in such turmoil, the Prompto she'd heard about and always wanted to meet was a happy, bubbly ray of sunshine, full of life and always brought happiness to those around him. But the Prompto she saw now..he was a damaged and broken young man, full of sorrow and drowning in despair. But there just had to be a way to save him...

"Prompto, he did come." Luna explained, taking a step closer to him as the blossoms continued to fall around them. reaching her hand out she gently touched the skin of his right arm, locking her own blue eyes with his as she spoke directly to his soul. "Noctis is here for you. He's worried sick..."

"He is..?" Prompto asked, his eyes widening slightly as he listened to her words. But how was that possible? How could Noct possibly be worried about him after he attacked him and pushed him off of the train so callously like that? But then again...

 _"PROMPTO!"_

Noct's voice rang in his ears, the last thing he remembered hearing as his feet left the roof of the train. The desperation and fear in his voice was overwhelming. After that, his body hit the ground hard, and everything had gone dark. He had hoped his friends had cared and were on their way to rescue him from Ardyn. Aranea had had her own hand in restoring his faith once, but after spending days being tortured and beaten down Ardyn had succeeded in stripping away that hope again. Made him feel like he was only fooling himself thinking the others would come for him. But if what Luna was saying was true...

"B-But I'm dead!" He asserted, convinced as much considering who he was speaking to. "I...I have to be.."

"No." Luna said, shaking her head at her fellow blonde. "Prompto, I assure you, you are still very much alive. But.."

"But..?" Prompto asked, raising his eyebrow as he began to feel very concerned about what she could be implying. "But what..?"

"You're gravely injured..and becoming very ill.." She explained, a sadness in her eyes as her ocean blue eyes gazed into his own shining blue orbs. "I'm afraid that if Noctis can't find your friends soon..there's a chance you could join us..."

"Us?" He asked again, more confused though his levels of fear were rising exponentially as she basically told him he was still alive but he in fact was potentially slowly dying. Scanning his eyes around them they locked on a sight he hadn't seen in many a year. A white dog, poking out from behind Luna, moving to stand beside her owner covered in her own ethereal light. "Pryna..? I don't understand...what are you two even doing here..? Hell...where am I anyway?"

"We're inside your mind, Prompto." Luna explained, a soft smile appearing on her face. "In a secure corner of your mind, a safe place you unconsciously created to hide from Ardyn's evli influence. A place where he can't hurt you. That is why your body is not broken and in pain."

"Okay hold up." Prompto said, shaking his head and waving his hands in front of himself as his brain just imploded on itself for a moment. "Now i'm even more confused. If this is inside my mind, how are you here...?"

Luna took that moment to smile bright and soft, a kind smile he thought he would never gain the privilege of seeing up close. Her eyes shined brighter when she smiled, illuminating their dark surroundings in a veil of practically holy light.

"Because Noctis asked me to watch over you." She explained, taking his hand in her own as she continued to speak, "And so I've come. To see that you are kept from harm. But I fear...There isn't much I can do. I can sense his darkness creeping in..I can only keep Ardyn at bay for so long..."

"Wha-"

"-He's coming back for you. With Noctis away searching for Ignis and Gladiolus, your body has been left unprotected. He knows this all too well..." She continued, sadness covering her expression like a heavy veil.

"Then...Noct left me..?" Prompto asked, his fears slowly surfacing as he took in Luna's words. Why would Noct leave him unprotected..? Finding Ignis and Gladio, sure, that was important but still...

"Yes, he did." Luna nodded, not about to sugarcoat the situation, though it really wasn't as bad as Prompto thought it was. "You're in a barrack resting. He thought you would be safe there while he went to search for your friends." She continued to explain, "And so he called on me, to watch over you while he can't. He cares very deeply for you, Prompto. I hope you know that. Noctis never wanted to see you hurt..."

"Noct..." Prompto whispered, lowering his head as his eyes slowly closed, trying to fight the tears threatening to fall from his beautiful blue eyes. After everything Ardyn had put him through, his faith wasn't wasted...it had faltered, and nearly been destroyed, but still Prompto's faith in his best friend prevailed. And his hope had not nearly died in vain. It was overwhelming to think about after everything that had happened to him since the train. Everything he had to do, and everything that was done to him, it was all leading to this. To his best friend, his knight in shining armor, risking everything to save him from this hell. Luna smiled softly as she looked on at the young man, raising her hand to his own, taking it into her soft grip and held his hand gently and sportively, offering any comfort she could to her love's dearest friend.

 _"How very touching. Even in death, dear Lunafreya still finds a way to aid his highness. It's truly beautiful, really."_

"Oh no..!" Luna gasped as Ardyn's voice echoed around them, swiftly whirling around and holding her arm out protectively in front of Prompto, with Pryna growling a warning in tandem beside them. "He's here!"

"Ardyn!' Prompto exclaimed, taking a step back as Luna and Pryna quickly moved in front of him, Luna holding her arm out protectively in front of him as her eyes narrowed, scanning the space around them for any sign of Ardyn's dark magic that had broken through into Prompto's mind.

 _"Protecting him, are you?"_ Ardyn's voice sounded around them, chuckling darkly as a purplish black mass appeared around them, Pryna growling and barking angrily as it surrounded them. _"I'm afraid I can't have that."_

Without a moment's notice the black mass careened towards the three of them, hitting Luna and knocking her to the ground before wrapping itself in a bubble around Prompto, the shadowy mass forming into a cage around the blonde boy as it turned from shadows to metal trapping him inside before they could even think to do anything about it.

"Prompto!" Luna gasped, scrambling up from the ground as quickly as she could, making her way over to the newly formed cage around the blonde, wrapping her hands around the bars as she pulled at them, though she knew it was hopeless to try and get it open. Even if it were possible she wasn't strong enough to pry the thing open.

 _"Now now, Lunafreya. No need to fuss."_ Ardyn chuckled as the black mass inched ever closer to them. Pryna backed closer to her master, growling and parking warning at the mass to stay away, but still it kept coming. Arydn's magic wasn't about to stop for the dog's spirit. _"I'll take good care of him."_

"Luna look out!" Prompto called, Luna whipped around just in time to see the mass lunge at them once again, her eyes widening as it wrapped itself swiftly around her limbs, restricting her movement before doing the same to Pryna, not letting either of them go free. Prompto's eyes widened in fear as he realized what was happening. Ardyn's magic was overpowering even Luna herself, and to rescue him his friends would probably have to face him. And if that happened...they could all end up dead...

 _"Now, Lady Lunafreya."_ Ardyn began again, chuckling menacingly to himself on the end of his breath as the shadows contained them all, rendering them powerless against him for the time being before his tone dropped exponentially, his calm melodious baritone sounding sharper and with a heavier amount of grit. Almost as if he were channeling a deep seated anger. _"Begone!"_

A gasp escaped from Luna's lips, but before anything could be done, Luna and Pryna's bodies became engulfed in a bright, blinding light and in merely an instant, they were gone. Banished from his mind and nothing more than particles of light floating away and fading into nothing. Prompto's eyes widened more than they ever had, instinctively throwing himself forwards, reaching his arm through the bars of his confinement in a vain attempt to reach out to them.

"LUNA!" He called out in desperation, fearful of what was going to happen to him now that she and Pryna were gone, and couldn't help him out of this jam.

 _"Now now, dear boy, there's no need to worry."_ Ardyn's deceptive chuckle echoed around him, almost thickening the atmosphere with his heavy malevolence emanating all around, _"I'll be sure you're well taken care of while his highness is away."_

 _"Somehow I doubt that."_ Prompto thought, not even beginning to believe him. He and the others had been hurt to badly by the man to give any wiggle room on those thoughts. All that waited him now was even further torment. Slumping down to the floor of the cage he pulled his knees back up to his chest, resting his forehead on his knees as he clasped his hands tightly over his ears, trying to block out Ardyn's echoing laughter. Focusing as best he could on what Luna had told him, he sincerely hoped Noct wasn't too far away...

"Please Noct...help me..." He whispered, trembling as the laughter boomed around him, overtaking any other sound around him as tears began forming in his tightly closed eyes, "I need you..."

* * *

"Who does that no good bastard think he is!?" Gladio growled as the three trudged back through the corridors, backtracking to the large chamber they had annoyingly just came from. "Goddammit..."

"Stay calm, Gladio." Ignis advised, though through the tremors in his voice it was clear that he was anything but calm. In fact none of them were, they had no reason to be calm. Not with everything that had been done to their dear friend and brother. "Going in there angry like that won't do Prompto any good. We could only serve to get him hurt even more."

"Not gonna happen." Noct snapped, his eyes narrowed sharply as led the way down the halls. "We're getting Prompto away from that son of a bitch and he's gonna pay! Got that? That's the plan."

"Not the most thought out plan." Ignis pointed out, not exactly pleased with the notion of going against the man without a proper strategy. But talking strategy was the last thing Noct was viable to do at that point, that much was clear by his current temperament. "I can't say I enjoy the idea of facing the Chancellor like this."

"Well Ignis if you haven't noticed, we don't have time to waste thinking of a plan that'll most likely fail!" Noct growled, less than impatient with their situation. "Prompto needs us _now_!" his eyes were cold and focused, anger overflowing from him. Emanating from his very soul as he thought about his dear friend once again in the clutches of such an evil and heartless man. It was the most infuriating thing. Why couldn't he just leave Prompto alone? Hadn't he done enough harm already!?

"Yes, that's true." Ignis nodded,sighing quietly under his breath as he sensed the anger overpowering his friend.

"Let's just hurry before something bad goes down." Gladio advised, taking the lead in favor of being in a position to better protect his friends from any potential harm. After all, that _was_ his job after all. "We're getting Prompto back if it's the last thing we do. We didn't come all this way to lose him."

"We won't." Noct nearly growled, his eyes filled with pure hatred and venom as they approached the large open chamber. Luckily for Ardyn they hadn't been too far away or they would all be exponentially more angry about having to turn right around and go back there than they already were. Which was saying a lot as they were all already extremely angry to begin with. Nothing in the world was going to take his best friend away from him. Not like Luna and his father, and even Ravus now had been taken from him. Noct had sworn to that a million times by now but now more than ever, walking with Gladio and Ignis ever closer to the man who had stolen Prompto away from him, that he truly meant it. Ardyn had stolen his best friend, his _brother._ And he was gonna pay. He was gonna pay dearly.

Walking down the platform to the center circle the air seemed to triple in thickness as the group laid their eyes on him. Ardyn stood between them and what they assumed was a smaller circular room in the center of the platform. Noct's blood froze as his eyes made contact with the sight before him. There on the ground at Ardyn's feet, was Prompto, laid out like he had been dropped carelessly after being carried there by Ardyn. The wounds Noct had been able to bandage on his own looked like they had been reopened, blood seeping through the bandages covering the gash on his forehead. His eyes were still closed, and a pained expression decorated his face as he laid there in a heap at Ardyn's feet, quiet moans escaping from his lips as the pain washed over his unconscious form.

"You son of a bitch!" Noct growled, clenching his fists as his eyes shot daggers at the man. By that point the only thing holding him back was Gladio standing before him, no doubt not about to let Noct run at him carelessly in a blind rage to try and murder the bastard that stole and injured his best friend.

"Oh I am sorry about Prompto." Ardyn sighed, the fakest aura of empathy hanging like a veil over his empty words. Gesturing to the broken boy at his feet a dark chuckle surfaced from under his breath, proud of what he had accomplished like the sick and twisted man he was. "It seems he didn't quite appreciate my hospitality. And after all I've done to reunite him with you."

"Bastard!" Gladio shouted, his own anger levels beginning to rise. "You're the one who took him in the first place!"

"Right." Ignis agreed, nodding as he took a step up towards Gladio, the unseen glare in his dead eyes burning with a fire hotter than the hellfires of Ifrit standing before the man who harmed his dear friend and caused his King and brother so much pain and suffering. "And why take him a second time? Haven't you done enough harm!?"

"Give Prompto back to me." Noct growled, his own fires of rage surpassing anyone one else's in the chamber as his fists clenched until the skin of his knuckles began to turn white. " _Now."_

"My, my, my." Ardyn shook his head at the young man, shrugging his shoulders slightly before turning his eyes back to Noctis and the others. "Certainly you haven't forgotten your manners after all this time?" nudging Prompto with his foot a groan escaped from the blonde's lips, causing the blood of his fellow brothers to grow cold in their veins. The sounds of pain exuding from the broken boy were soul crushing, the weak whimpers echoing tauntingly in their ears, anger growing inside of the as well. "Now then, maybe if you were to ask nicely I would return poor Prompto to you." He chuckled, leaning down and taking Prompto into his grasp, gripping the collar of his vest and pulling him up from the ground. Prompto's head drooping down so his chin rested on his chest, his body limp in Ardyn's hold. "After all, your little chocobo isn't looking so good. Is he? But still, you know I couldn't possibly allow you to reclaim the boy so easily." moving his free hand behind his back his laughter stilled, the levity in his voice all but disappearing as his hand returned to the forefront, revealing the concealed dagger he now held in his left hand. "Besides. I was hoping his majesty would be here to witness firsthand, what his betrayal had caused his closest friend!" His eyes narrowing he rammed the knife swiftly into the stab wound already present on Prompto's left shoulder, tearing the slowly healing skin as blood flowed out of the wound, painful moans escaped from Prompto's lips as the cold steel cut through his fragile, silky skin.

"NO!" Noct cried, his eyes widening exponentially as his gaze locked on the fresh blood flowing from Prompto's shoulder, a wave of pure rage beginning to wash over him.

"You sick fuck!" Gladio spat, repeating the insult he had already slung at the man before. There was just no better way to describe the man in his mind, and he was sure the others would no doubt agree with him on that front.

"Let him go, you _bastard_!" Noct shouted, lunging forwards in an attempt to attack, but Gladio's swift reflexes were good enough to stop him, grabbing a hold of Noct's arm before he could go very far. He wasn't about to let Noct give Ardyn exactly what he wanted from him.

"Ah, ah, ah." Ardyn said, wagging his finger at the young King as he removed the dagger from Prompto's shoulder, pure condescension spewing from his no good lips. "Violence will get us nowhere." taking a step further to the group he dragged Prompto along, the blonde's limp, unconscious body like dead weight in his grip, fresh blood dripping down his arm from the newly reopened wound. Ardyn's eyes became icy as he looked upon the three friends, his tone darkening as he spoke once more, gesturing to the room around them. "Now, I assume you know what these chambers are for, as well s this facility."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gladio questioned, a growl escaping from his lips as well, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold in his anger seeing Prompto injured and in the hands of a merciless madman.

"You see, the infantry units you callously dub 'MTs' all began as babes in this very facility. Imprinted with serial codes and incubated until they were strong enough to fight." Ardyn explained, shaking his head as a sigh escaped his lips. "What a pity. Innocent souls fated to suffer...at the hands of a foreign king." anger seeping through the end of his sentence Ardyn's eyes narrowed, letting go of Prompto's vest and shoving his limp form down to the ground. A pained cry escaped from the unconscious blonde as his broken body made contact with the cold metal ground.

"Prompto!" Noctis shouted, lunging forward again, though with Gladio still holding him back he didn't get very far.

"Well, not so 'MT' after all, are they?" Ardyn posed, chuckling to himself as Ignis placed his hand gently on Gladio's shoulder, a silent signal for him to let Noctis go. Nodding in agreement Gladio released his hold on Noct's arm, allowing him to go free. With absolutely no hesitation Noct sprinted the short distance over to Prompto, instantly dropping to his knees beside his dear friend and gently gathered him into his arms. Laying the blonde across his lap Noct held him protectively in his gentle embrace, placing his hand softly against the blonde's unhealthily pale cheek the pain in Noct's heart grew exponentially.

"The most _fascinating_ tidbit about your _dear_ Prompto..." Ardyn chuckled, taking a step closer to the pair. Alerting their protective instincts Ignis and Gladio swiftly moved forwards, placing themselves between Ardyn and their young friends as a makeshift protective barrier.

"What." Noctis spat out, tightening his protective hold on his injured and unconscious best friend just enough to feel like he was keeping the blonde safe without causing him any more pain.

"Turns out, he's not empty either." Ardyn chuckled, taking elegant strides past the four friends, stopping for a moment with his back turned to the brothers, a malicious smile creeping across his face as he turned his head, his cold eyes drifting to the broken blonde. Looking into the young man's pained face a nearly invisible ring of purple shadows circled around his head, the mark of Ardyn's handiwork and Prompto's continued torment. "He's got quite the 'skeleton in his closet'." laughing maniacally for a moment he strolled slowly away, leaving the brothers to dwell on what he had posed to them. Without knowing it, they were playing right into his hands. Everything was proceeding exactly as he had planned.

"Prompto..." Noct whispered, his rage calming as he felt the weight of Prompto's unconscious form in his arms, bringing him back down to earth. His eyes softened as he looked into his friend's face, his rage replaced with a deep sadness and guilt. "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault..."

"Prompto's not lookin' too good.." Gladio observed, kneeling down beside Noct so he could get a better look at Prompto's injuries. "We'd better get him out of here and get those wounds patched up. And fast."

"What do you suppose Ardyn meant before?" Ignis inquired, adjusting the sunglasses on his face as he wondered about Ardyn's previous statement about Prompto, "And what was the purpose..?"

"We can think about that later, Iggy." Gladio said, turning his head to his most distinguished and astute partner. "Right now we've gotta take care of Prompto. He's more than a little worse for ware."

"Right." Ignis nodded, walking over in the direction of Gladio's voice, feeling around with his cane to be sure he didn't run into either of them. "We'd best get Prompto back to the barrack. There he can rest and we can dress his wounds."

"I'm so sorry..." Noct held Prompto close to himself, holding Prompto's head against his heart, cradling his closest and dearest friend as his heart filled with sorrow and regret, consumed with guilt for what terrible torment had befallen his dear companion. He knew he would never be able to atone for allowing Ardyn to trick him into hurting Prompto so badly, but the least he could do now was help him to heal, and try his best to protect him from now on.

"Here, Noct." Gladio said, extending his arms out to take the blonde from him, intending to carry him back since it would be easier for Gladio to do so than it would be for Noct. "Let me take him. I can carry him easier than you can." Nodding slowly Noct reluctantly transferred Prompto's unconscious form to Gladio's strong, protective embrace. Staring blankly at his empty hands Noct's blood froze once again as his eyes fixated on the fresh blood now decorating his skin from where Prompto had once been, old and fresh blood still staining Prompto's unhealthily pale skin. Situating Prompto in his arms Gladio rested the blonde's head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm behind his back and the other under his legs, making sure Prompto would be supported as he laid within his arms. "We'd better get back. We can deal with Ardyn after Prompto's taken care of."

"Agreed." Ignis nodded, placing a comforting hand on Noct's shoulder as the King rose to his feet, prepared to lead them back once again to allow Prompto to rest and recover, now under the protective and watchful eyes of his closest friends and brothers, who resolved to keep him safe and out of harms way from then on. No harm would come to hi again if they had anything to say about it, and Ardyn still had to pay for what damage he had already done. "Come, Noct. We'd best hurry."

"Sure." Noct nodded, trying to rouse himself from his anger and misery. He knew blaming himself and becoming lost in his sorrow would do nothing to help Prompto, but at the same time he couldn't help but consume himself in his crippling guilt having to see his best friend in such a sorry state because he let Ardyn manipulate him the way he had.

"Prompto's burnin' up, Iggy." Gladio informed, feeling the warmth emanating from Prompto's broken body as they walked back to the barrack, a concerned waver in his voice putting both Ignis and Noctis on high alert. "Noct was right, he's probably got an infection in one of those stab wounds..."

"Once we get back to the barrack we'll have to track down some first aid supplies.." Ignis deduced, picking up his pace, signaling Noctis and Gladio to do the same. There was no time to waste, not if Prompto really was sick on top of all of his injuries. They couldn't afford to dawdle if they didn't want their attempts at rescuing him to go to waste, which they most certainly did not. If Prompto died Noct would never forgive himself, much less Ignis and Gladio. They felt just as guilty for Prompto's current state as Noct did, that much they had made more than clear many times before. Their only option was to save him. It was just the only thing they could allow to happen now. Turning his dead gaze to Noctis Ignis' tone softened, trying to offer some comfort to his dear friend. "Do not despair, Noct." He soothed, trying to be of even slight comfort to him. ""We will save Prompto. He's going to be alright."

"I know we will, Ignis." Noct stated plain, his own gaze locked unwavering on the broken blonde, laying limp in Gladio's arms as they walked on. The only emotion detectable in his voice was a dangerously calm rage. "Because I won't allow us not to."


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Walking in silence the rest of the way, the brothers returned to the barrack. The silence was eating away at Noct as his eyes remained locked on Prompto, lying limp in Gladio's protective embrace. As they entered the barrack Noct quickly made his way to the bed he had laid Prompto on before, pulling back the covers so they could actually be used once Prompto was returned to the mattress. Gladio, taking great care, placed Prompto gently back onto the white mattress, keeping him sat up as he and Noct carefully removed the blonde's vest and shoes before finally laying him fully down on the bed, all sharing a particularly strong sense of worry for their injured companion.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Noct vowed, his teeth gritted as tightly as his fist was clenched, turning his knuckles white. Nothing could or would ever excuse what Ardyn had done to him. And the brothers had already agreed long before that they would never forgive him. But of course, that agreement had been made even long before this whole ordeal had begun. "I'm gonna make him pay for what he's done!"

"Noct, I understand your anger. _Believe_ me." Ignis sighed, turning his dead eyes towards his young friend and King. "But for now you must put that anger aside and focus on helping Prompto heal. He needs you to take care of him now. He needs us all."

"Iggy's right, Noct." Gladio agreed, placing his hand on Noct's shoulder, looking down at Prompto lying helplessly on the bed before them. To say he looked battered and broken was an understatement. He had multiple stab wounds in all of his limbs, his nose had been broken, there were too many cuts on his body to count, a burn ringed around his neck, and not to mention his mangled wrists and ankles. And they didn't even want to think about how many more bruises and injuries hid beneath his clothes. And they couldn't bare to think of the amount pain was held in his heart and mind. "Believe me, I wanna tear the man to shreds as badly as you do right now, but we've gotta keep it together. For his sake."

"I know." Noct huffed in frustration, wishing for just a _chance_ to plunge his sword into Ardyn's black hole heart. "I know that..." it was destroying Noct, seeing Prompto in such a state. He blamed himself completely for getting his closest friend into such a horrible mess. But he knew better than that. He knew it was Ardyn's fault and his alone, but the thought wouldn't leave Noct's mind that he was still to blame. And seeing Prompto lying there bloody and in pain, it only cemented the guilt he held within his heart.

"Gladio. Is there a first aid kit anywhere in here..?" Ignis asked, unable to locate one himself unfortunately. But even though the eyes in his head no longer functioned, he still had the eyes of his companions to see for him. "We need to treat his wounds. I'd do it myself but..." His voice trailed off into silence, feeling bad about not being able to help. But more so because he hated the feeling of being useless to those he cared about...

"Don't worry about it, Iggy. You're here, and that's enough." Gladio said back, looking around the room for a quick moment before locating the first aid kit Noct had used to patch Prompto up as best he could earlier. "There's a kit right here."

"Good." Ignis nodded, making his way closer before Noct guided him into a chair on the left side of the bed. "Do be gentle when you clean his wounds, both of you. Let's try not to cause him more discomfort than need be."

"We'll try." Noct said, taking a seat beside Prompto, gently intertwining Prompto's fingers with his own. It was going to be hard not to make him uncomfortable, having to clean all of the deep cuts that bore into his body. But that's when he remembered a crucial detail. "Hey, Specs...could you..check his temperature..?" he asked, nervously beholding his best friend's unhealthily pale skin. "I..."

"Alright." Ignis nodded, fully aware of Noct's apprehensiveness. After all, Noct himself had told them what Prompto's condition had been. And he had been more concerned than anything about what could only be described as an infection in his wounds. The boy wasn't just broken. He was sick, too. "I would also like to know what it is we're dealing with.." standing up for a moment to get the slightest bit closer, Ignis reached over the blonde, placing the back of his hand to the young man's forehead. And as he suspected, it wasn't exactly cool. In fact it was hot. Burning, even.

"What is it, Iggy..?" Gladio asked in earnest, taking note of the concerned expression that had sneaked its way onto Ignis' face without even his own notice.

"He's burning up." Ignis informed, taking his hand away before sitting back down in his seat. "This illness..I suspect it came from both infection, and the excessive amount of strain his body has been through...And of course I doubt he's been given any food or water since he's been gone..."

"What are you saying, Ignis...?" Noct asked, growing extremely worried for his best friend. If it was possible, even more worried than he already was...

"I'm saying that if we don't get him taken care of soon..." Ignis sighed, lowering his head as his voice took on a dark and solemn tone. "He may never make it out of this fortress alive."

"You're fucking kidding me." Gladio scoffed under his breath. Pacing for a brief moment before exasperatedly turning back to Ignis. "You're not serious are you!?"

"I assure you, Gladio I've never been more serious in my life." Ignis assured, turning his dead gaze to his dear friend.

Noct heard the words being said around him, but every word fell flat in his mind. Nothing registered at all. In that moment it was as if the entire world itself was crumbling away around him, leaving only himself and Prompto's unconscious form lost in a dark abyss. All he could see was Prompto's broken body, and all he could hear were his best friend's haggard breaths, his desperate struggle to cling to the life that still remained within his weakened body. He couldn't tare his eyes away from the blood oozing from the recently reopened stab wound. Prompto had lost so much blood, that much was clear...Noct had certainly seen enough of it strewn about the place as he had made his way around looking for the blonde. It terrified him to think that his closest friend in the world was fading away from it...and the gradual and continuous loss of blood was only making things worse. Something needed to be done, and fast.

 _"There has to be a way to save you, Prom..."_ Noct thought, his fingers still intertwined with his dear friend's. _"It's gonna take more than a first aid kit...but I don't have my powers. There's almost nothing I can do..."_

"Noct!" Gladio's voice cut through the haunting pseudo silence as the eldest's strong hand found itself a new home on Noct's shoulder, figuratively and literally shaking him out of his consuming thoughts. "C'mon, this is no time to be shutting down. now keep your head on and help me fix him."

"Gladio, be gentle.." Ignis sighed, fully understanding Noct's willingness to shut down after hearing such generous news. He had lost so many loved ones already..and the possibility of losing another...it was hard for all of them to think about... "No need to shout."

"No, Ignis." Noct said, letting out a small sigh as his eyes turned to the first aid kit Gladio had set down between them and Prompto on the bed sheets. "It's fine. Moping isn't gonna help him.."

"Well we're gonna fix him, Noct." Gladio reassured, softening his tone a little as he took his free hand and gently placed it on the blonde's leg, not wanting to lose him any more than Noct and Ignis did. "Prom's gonna be fine. So let's get to work, alright? We're all he's got right now."

"Yeah." Noct said, giving his best friend's hand a small squeeze before reaching into the first aid kit and grabbing the little spray bottle of wound cleanser, more than ready to take care of his friend. "I know."

"If either of you have questions, I'm here to help if I can." Ignis informed, waiting comfortably in his seat beside them to assist them in anyway he could. Knowing full well that the most he would really be able to do was to give them instructions on how to properly care for and clean his injuries. But then again, his knowledge was a more than valuable asset to them. He knew that better than anyone, but still it didn't help in assuaging his distress at not being able to physically aid his friends. But Gladio and Noct had enough combined knowledge of first aid to be able to make significant progress on their own. What Ignis worried about however, were the multiple stab wounds. Without any potions to heal them quickly, they would certainly require stitches to repair the old fashioned way...and Ignis worried how Noct would react to having to perform the act themselves...and considering Ignis wouldn't be able to do it himself with his superior sewing skills, the task would ultimately fall to Noct with his more delicate hands to handle the needle. In truth, Ignis didn't envy Gladio for having to personally witness the event at all.

"Sure thing, Iggy." Gladio nodded, taking out a roll of bandages and disinfectant from the kit while he flashed an unseen smile to his dearest companion. He knew Ignis would rather be actually helping instead of serving as a life sized instruction manual, but without his sight it really wouldn't be the best idea. Which they all knew, though didn't quite care to accept. Though of course, they didn't exactly have much choice in the matter either way. "We'll need the help."

 _"Don't worry, Prom.."_ Noct thought to himself, taking his hand and running his fingers through the dirty mess of the bloody and matted down blonde hair, removing the loose strands from Prompto's face. Lingering for a moment with his hand resting against Prompto's freckled cheek, his gaze softened. For the first time in a long time, the blonde's face looked peaceful. Like he was enjoying a simple night's sleep. _"You're gonna be alright. Just hang in there, okay..?"_

The hours seemed to fly by, one by one without hardly any notice. Being as careful as they could with the boy, Noct and Gladio had taken their time carefully and thoroughly cleaning and dressing Prompto's many wounds according to Ignis' instructions. Just like Ignis had thought, the stitches had been the worst, and took the longest to complete. Noct wasn't afraid of needles, but he seemed almost terrified to use one on his best friend. Of course, he had never had to do something like that before, and was reasonably nervous about doing it wrong and hurting his friend, but with the reassurance from both Ignis and Gladio that it would be alright, Noct managed to get it done. Though having to stitch up at least four stab wounds wasn't exactly fun. In fact the ordeal had made all of them a bit squeamish. And cleaning the wounds beforehand had been difficult in and of itself. With the wound cleanser and disinfectants entering the opened wounds the sting was enough to rouse a reaction from the still unconscious Prompto, causing him to squirm and cry out. Though with Gladio's protective hold and Noct and Ignis' kind words, they were able to calm him. It took hours to get the job done. What with their slow pace, as well as the sheer multitude of extra injuries they had found on him during the initial cleaning and bandaging. removing his shirt they had discovered a plethora of bruises and cuts on his chest, and even a few cracked ribs from extensive beating...Noct's heart sank as he thought about the horrors his dear friend had endured while they took their sweet time coming to get him...and Ignis and Gladio's anger only grew as more injuries were uncovered. By the time they had finished Prompto's body had bandages covering parts of every single section of his body. Noct and Gladio's hands were stained with Prompto's blood. And the boy still looked far too pale for either of their tastes, but without any potions or legitimate medicines, there wasn't any more they could do.

"Come on, Prom..." Noct sighed. He wanted nothing more than for his friend to wake up...he hadn't seen those beautiful baby blue eyes in so long, he was beginning to doubt he ever would again...and that was a thought Noct couldn't bare to cling to..

"He'll be along." Ignis reassured, his typical air of confidence and gentle motherly tone. Truly he never ceased to put his companions at ease, even in the darkest of times. "We need only wait."

"Iggy's right, Noct." Gladio agreed, patting the young King on the shoulder while his own tone took a turn for the softer side it usually tended to remain the polar opposite of. "We have to wait for him to find his way back. But still," taking Noctis by surprise, Gladio's lips curled upwards, forming a tiny but still visible smile. Gladio was more than capable of smiling, they had all seen it on many occasions. But the Shield's face tended to take on a more neutral expression the majority of the time, especially in such serious situations. So the smile was a welcomed change. "that doesn't mean we can't help lead him back."

"Right." Noct smiled back, nodding in agreement with his steadfast shield. Turning his gaze back to his sleeping friend, Noct watched with soft eyes as Prompto's chest slowly rose and fell with each breath he took. Intertwining their fingers once again Noct gripped his hand tightly around Prom's, lifting the blonde's limp arm slightly before clasping both hands around his friend's. "Hear that, Prom?" he asked, a great love covering his words as the warmth in his voice carried the words to the blonde's ears. "We're here. Waiting for you to find your way back to us..so, when you wake up...we'll still be here." A tear formed in Noct's eye as he was suddenly overcome with a great sadness and guilt, thinking back on all that had happened. And on all he had sworn he would do. "I... _we'll_ always be right here..."

* * *

His entire body felt heavy and sluggish. The entire universe seemed to spin and slow around him even in the darkness that was all he could see. And on top of that, everything hurt...he felt like he had been trampled by a catoblepas, hit by a herd of chocobos, then chewed up and spit out by a behemoth. At least three of them. If he had half a mind to believe that's what actually happened he certainly would at this point. But Prompto knew better than that. He knew full well what he had been through...where the pain had come from...but in that moment all he could focus on was the pain he felt all throughout his significantly weakened body. It wasn't even so much a sharp and jabbing pain so much as it was a steady and sore type of pain. Making an attempt to move, Prompto felt his fingers twitch. Letting out a small moan Prompto made note of an important fact. One, his arms were at his sides, and free, not shackled like they had been before. And two, he felt like he was in his own body again, not locked away in his mind like he had been for what felt like days.

 _"W-What's going on...?"_ he thought, moaning again as he tried to make another movement, or mayhaps even open his eyes. He couldn't even begin to imagine how long he had been unconscious for. Days maybe? Weeks? There was no way for him to tell. But what he knew now, was that all he wanted to do was wake up. Mustering all the strength he could he slowly cracked his right eye open, the little sliver of open space letting in enough light to cause the blonde to recoil. He had been in he dark for so long, light wasn't exactly his friend anymore. But still he continued making the effort. As his eyes slowly opened he felt a pair of hands on his body, and muffled and echoey voices sounded around him like he was floating in a body of water. He couldn't make heads or tails out of the sound, nothing was clear enough for him to place. But opening his eyes slowly all the way, he was greeted by a less than friendly sight.

"W-Wha...!" He tried to scream, but his voice failed him, throwing him into a fit of coughs as he realized how hoarse and dry his throat was. His eyes widened as he looked at the swarm of deamons in front of his eyes. Everything was red, even down to the hue of the lights around the room. And there were nothing but monstrous deamons as far as he could see. Making an attempt to defend himself Prompto squirmed, trying to rouse his sore limbs into movement, crying out in fear as the creatures moved closer to him. All around him he heard Ardyn's dark laughter echoing throughout the room, and the smell of iron blood filled the air. Trying move again Prompto screamed as a deamon reached out to him. Having regained enough movement in his arms Prompto screamed in a frenzied panic, smacking the deamon away before covering his face with his arms as best he could, but it wouldn't last long. Squirming as he tried screaming again Prompto felt a warm light on his skin. Practically hyperventilating through his fear a gentle presence lowered his arms from in front of his face. His eyes widening again Prompto looked into the brightly shining figure of Lady Lunafreya, her cascade of sylleblossoms contrasting against the red hue blanketing everything else in his line of sight. But fearful as he was, Luna's presence was certainly of comfort to him. Taking her hand and extending it to the blonde's freckled face, she touched his cheek briefly before placing both of her hands on the sides of his head, touching her forehead to his, closing her eyes had her sweet and gentle voice reached his ears.

"Blessed stars of life and light..."

Her words remained, echoing all around him. Looking back into Prompto's eyes Luna's own changed, an air of concern coming over her face as her hands moved from his head to his arms, holding gently but firmly as his breathing remained at its escalated speed although slightly slower now. Her glow grew brighter, turning white all within his field of vision. She opened her mouth to speak, but as she spoke, Prompto's heart stopped.

"Prom..?"

It was Noct's voice. But it couldn't be. It just couldn't be! Shaking his head, thinking himself insane Prompto looked back to Luna. only to be met with a sight he never thought he would see again.

"Prom, it's me. I'm right here..you're safe now.."

Looking into the deep, sapphire blue eyes of his best friend, Prompto's heart seized in his chest. The last time he had seen that face it had been speeding away from him on the train he had been pushed from by the very person he trusted most in the world. Any normal person would be angry, but the only thing Prompto felt was relief. Luna herself had told him that Noct had come. But until now he hadn't truly believed it.

"N-Noct...?" He asked, his hoarse voice quiet and weak as he stared into his best friend's face, a plethora of emotions awakening within the young man.

"Yeah, yeah it's me." Noct answered. He had a feeling what Prompto was going to ask him, he had no reason not to doubt if he was real or even here at all after all he had been put through over the past few days. "I'm real. I'm right here." a gentle smile crawled across his face, taking his hand and raising it once more to the blonde's cheek. "All of us are right here."

Glancing over slightly Prompto caught a glimpse of Ignis and Gladio a short distance away from them before turning back to Noctis. As he laid his baby blue eyes on his friends a wave of emotions washed over the blonde. Completely forgetting how sore his body felt and the pain shooting up and down his body he could feel a lump forming in his throat. His lip quivered while his eyes were slowly lined with tears. He hadn't seen his friends in what seemed to be around a week, and in that time he had been subjected to horrors he never thought he would have to go through. Things he had only seen happen to the characters in movies and video games. He knew he most likely would have died if Aranea hadn't saved him at the First Magitek Production facility, and if he had lost hope that Noctis and the others would come and rescue him. And there they were, sitting in the room with him, protecting him. He was still alive. Trembling as his thoughts spun around and around in his mind, Prompto began to sob.

"It's alright, man..." Noct soothed, wrapping his arms around Prompto, pulling him in a gentle embrace. Running his fingers though the blonde mess, gently rubbing Prompto's back as he buried in face in Noct's neck, gripping the fabric of his shirt with his significantly weakened grip. Cradling his best friend Noct couldn't help but shed a tear of his own. He held a deep love for Prompto in his heart just has he felt for all of his friends and family, but the guilt he felt in tandem was too much to bare. Holding Prompto close he let his friend sob, wishing beyond all reason that none of this had ever happened at all...that they were all back home in Insomnia hanging out like they used to...back when no one was out to kidnap and torture his best friend.

"You're safe now, kiddo.." Gladio added, taking a step closer to the pair, placing his hand gently on Prompto's trembling shoulder, sighing quietly as he too thought about all that had happened. He understood how bad Noct and Ignis felt about the whole thing, the blame they placed upon themselves. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel even a little responsible for the whole mess as well. They all did, and that much was clear.

"I'm sorry, Prompto..." Noct sighed, cradling his friend even closer, but keeping his hold gentle as not to harm his dearest friend. The guilt was weighing him down like nothing ever had before. It was eating away at him slowly but surely with every passing moment. All he could do was hope to the Six that Prompto wouldn't hate him for what he had done. "I'm so, _so_ sorry...this is all my fault.."

Prompto clung to Noct with all the might he could muster. He'd missed his friends so much...all he wanted was to get back to them. Back to his family. Trembling in his friend's protective embrace, he took in Noct's warmth, his entire essence as he sobbed. The tears just wouldn't stop falling. Had his voice been strong enough he would have apologized for crying so much, only to no doubt have Ignis reassure him it was completely normal for him to be so emotional after such a horrifying ordeal. Gladio kept his hand rested on his trembling shoulder, occasionally rubbing circles with his thumb as Noct had been doing on his back. Their presence was of a great comfort. After a moment Ignis stood from his seat, walking over in the direction of a few cabinets on the opposite side of the room used for keeping supplies.

"We should get him something to drink." He said, feeling around with his left hand, determined to find the blonde a bottle of water on his own. "I'm sure that would make him feel better."

"Yeah, no doubt." Gladio agreed, keeping his contact with the trembling blonde, who seemed to be coming off of his sobbing phase slowly but surely with a great lack of water in his body from having not been given any food or drink in many a day. Looking back down at the younger man Gladio's expression softened. Lowering himself down a bit so he was more at level with the two younger members of the group, he gave Prompto's shoulder a slight pat. "We're gonna get you some water. You think you can drink it for us?"

Prompto offered a slight nod, his face still buried in Noct's shoulder as he made an effort to finally stop crying, though his progress wasn't exactly significant. Noct in turn pulled slightly away from his friend, holding him just a small distance away from his own body. Taking a look at Prompto's overly bandaged body Noct's heart seized in his chest. The tears continued falling from Prompto's eyes, a sight Noct and the others never ever wanted to see. Sighing quietly to himself Noct raised his hand once more to Prompto's face, gently wiping his best friend's tears away. For a moment longer his hand lingered on the freckled cheek. Even after all this hell, Prompto's skin was still so soft, and warm with life. He was alive.

"I promise, Prom." Noct assured, lowering his hand back down as he grasped Prompto's own hands, holding them firmly but gently in his own as he looked with an unwavering gaze into his baby blue eyes. "Ardyn will _ever_ hurt you again. I swear it."

"N-Noct..." Prompto stuttered as one final tear ran down his cheek. Fixated on the stern and serious gaze he couldn't tear his eyes away from Noct. And in that moment, without question, he believed everything he said. And on top of that, everything Luna had said to him as well..

"Ah! Here we are!" Ignis declared triumphantly having located his target in the cabinet. Wrapping his free hand around the plastic bottle of water he smiled for a moment before making his way back to the others, extending the bottle for one of them to take. "Do you think you can manage..?"

"Y-Yeah.." Prompto answered, his voice still exceptionally weak, but he did his best to answer all the same.

"Here, let's get you laid back." Gladio suggested, re-positioning the pillows on the bed to serve as a makeshift back support, gently laying him back to that he was still upright, but he was also laying down, knowing full well Prompto had to still be in a lot of pain from his injuries, especially after his little freak out earlier. Taking the bottle from Ignis, Gladio sat down beside Prompto while Noct took it upon himself to pull the blankets back up, lifting Prompto's arms as he did so so they were lying on top of the blankets. "Think you can do it yourself, or do you want Noct or I to help you?"

"...Wanna try.." Prompto said, turning his gaze to Gladio. He still felt a deeply running soreness all over his body, but he didn't want to make his friends have to treat him like a child. He wanted to do his best to be strong, and push through the pain.

"Okay, but don't push yourself." Noct advised, watching carefully while Gladio unscrewed the cap and placed the bottle in Prompto's hand. All three of them kept a vigil watch on the youngest, ready at less than a moment's notice to aid him should he need it.

"Sure.." Prompto agreed, nodding slightly as he slowly moved his arm, taking the bottle as Gladio released his hold, gripping it as firmly as he could. It was then he realized just how hurt he must have been. Bending his arm to bring the bottle to his mouth a sharp and burning pain shot up and down the wounded limb, sending a pitiful cry out from the young man's lips. Instantly jumping into action Gladio took the bottle back so it wouldn't spill while Noctis took care in steadying the blonde, gently and slowly laying his arm back down on the bed. Ignis as well had come closer, extending his hand out and placing it on Prompto's leg, a look of great concern on all their faces as a moment of silence fell over the group.

"Are you alright, Prompto?" Ignis inquired, becoming the first to break the silence.

"F-Fine.." Prompto answered, nodding slowly to his vision impaired friend. Of course he as well as they knew full well that answer couldn't be further from the truth. Prompto was a lot of things, but right now, fine was definitely not one of them. He was pretty damn far from fine.

"Here," Gladio sighed, raising the plastic bottle to Prompto's lips. "I'll pour, you drink. Alright?"

Nodding in agreement Prompto sighed quietly to himself, disappointed that he couldn't do such a simple task on his own. But at the same time he really did appreciate the care his friends were treating him with. It wasn't abnormal, and it was certainly a relief after everything Ardyn had put him through. Careful not to pour too much Gladio slowly tipped the bottle, allowing the cool water to slide down Prompto's throat. Water had never tasted so good in his entire life. The cool liquid was soothing to his dry and sore throat, almost breathing a new life into him. He hadn't had any food or water in days, the presence of nourishment in his body again was almost heavenly to the poor injured blonde.

"How do you feel, Prompto?" Ignis inquired, hoping to gauge where the young man was in terms of recovery, though he knew no matter what, it was going to take some time for him to completely heal in the state he was and without the luxury of Noct's magic to give him any potions that would certainly be beneficial to his health and healing process. But also, he was definitely curious about his state upon waking. From what Gladio had told him, it was no surprise why Noct had been frightened as he was. Prompto's eyes had been covered in a deep purplish red fog when he awoke screaming in a panic. Noct had tried his best to calm him, but only after some time did the fog dissipate. Ignis hoped to ask Prompto about it, but if he wasn't feeling well he didn't want to cause the blonde any further distress. Though he had a sinking feeling Ardyn had had something to do with it. "How much pain are you in..?"

"Everything hurts..." Prompto answered truthfully, his voice slightly stronger from the much needed water. Besides, there was no point in trying to lie, they all knew exactly what state he was in.

"Don't worry, Prom." Noct assured, once again taking his best friend's hand into his own. "Once I get my powers back, we're getting you out of here. Crystal be damned."

"B-But Noct..!" Prompto gasped, eyes widening at the severity of what Noct was suggesting. Abandoning the entire mission for his sake? No, that couldn't be.

"I mean it, Prompto. I won't put you at risk again." Noct said, his eyes serious and stern. Never wavering for a single moment. "I'll call Umbra, and get you some place safe where you can heal. Prom...I can't put you at risk again...I just _can't._ "

"Noct..."

Prompto was speechless. Luna's words rang loudly in his ears as he stared into the sad eyes of his closest companion. Tears threatening to spill once more while conflicting messages flashed through his weary mind.

 _"Noctis does care for you, Prompto."_

 _"Do you really think they'll accept you for what you really are?"_

 _"Noctis cares for you very much."_

 _"Don't think for a moment they won't find out."_

Everything was spinning around him by now, overwhelming him even. Feeling his fatigue and pain grip him again his eyelids began to droop. Fighting to keep himself awake, Prompto clung to the hope he had carried though his entire stretch of captivity. A hope that had long since been proven true, but it was all he could think about now.

"Noct...tell me..." He said quietly, doing his best to keep his eyes open, fearful that if he fell asleep again, he would suffer has he had before. That all this would fade away. "Were you worried about me..?"

Noct's expression changed starkly, a mixture of sadness and concern decorated his lovely features. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. After everything he said, did Prompto really not think he cared..? Of course, looking into his friend's tired eyes, he knew that wasn't the case. Far from it, actually. Keeping a gentle hold on Prompto's hand, Noct smiled softly. Prompto was everything to him. And nothing was ever going to change that.

"Of course I was." He told him, nearly forgetting that Gladio and Ignis were even still there. "What kind of question is that..?"

Prompto chuckled slightly, embarrassed that he'd even asked. But he'd just wanted to hear Noct say it.

"'Course. That's why you came..." Prompto sighed, giving Noct's hand a slight squeeze as it gripped his own, offering his own weary smile to his raven haired friend, feeling his consciousness continue to fade. "Like I...like I believed you would..."

"Prompto.."

Ignis and Gladio stood aside, letting the two youngest have that private moment. It wasn't their place to involve themselves in the conversation. Better to just leave them be for now, they thought. Though as well, they both wondered about the incident upon Prompto's awakening. As well, they both thought extensively about what Ardyn had said about Prompto before. Both of which would certainly be questions saved for a later time.

"That's why I told myself I couldn't die.." Prompto continued, quickly feeling his consciousness fade away, listing slowly to the left, unable to keep himself upright even with his body lying against the sat up pillows. "Not...n-not until I could see you.." drifting slightly more to the side Prompto's weary form began to fall. Noct quickly moved into action, catching his friend and laying him back down so he wouldn't fall given his wounded and unsteady state.

"Whoa, steady.." Noct soothed, keeping his friend steady as he put the pillows back down, lying Prompto back on his back, his head resting on the soft and comforting pillows. "Just rest now, buddy...I'm sorry.."

"Don't be..." Prompto countered, shaking his head slightly as a gentle smile came across his face, keeping his gaze fixed on Noctis even as his eyes kept slowly closing. "everything's..alright now..."

The smile never fading from his face Prompto's eyes slowly shut, his consciousness fading away into sleep once more. Noct's heart seized for a moment before he let out a sigh of relief, sensing the peaceful aura emanating from his friend, as well as observing the even and slow raising and falling of his chest as he slept. The worst had passed, now all that remained was recovery. Though even after his body healed, they all knew the horrors of his experience would never fully fade from Prompto's heart and mind.

"He's alright." Noct sighed, looking back to Ignis and Gladio, keeping Prompto's hand held in his own, never wanting to let him go again.

"Good." Gladio nodded, patting Ignis' shoulder as he looked down at the sleeping blonde, a gentle smile of his own on his face, happy that Prompto was going to be okay. "Kid needs to rest. He'll feel better when he wakes up."

"Indeed." Ignis agreed, walking back over to Noctis, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Let's let him rest. In the meantime, we should find something for him to eat. Water won't tide him over long, and I'm sure he hasn't eaten since the train.."

"Right.." Noct sighed, realizing just how much his friend had suffered. But all that mattered now was that he was safe, and that they would take care of him and protect him from now on to the best of their ability. Something they had all agreed on. Laying Prompto's hand back down he pulled the blankets back over his dear friend, tucking him in so he would be comfortable and warm while he slept. "Rest easy, Prom." he said, running his fingers gently through Prompto's hair. They had cleaned it the best they could, washing out the blood, but they couldn't quite get it back to its regular chocobo ass looking swoop, but it looked much better now than it did. "You're safe now, I'll protect you. I promise.."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry this one took a bit longer than I wanted it to to come out, but since it did, I let it run a little bit longer, so I hope you enjoyed the extra chocobro time! Anyway, thanks for sticking with me and the guys this long! If it wasn't for you guys and your support I might not have had the motivation to keep it going, so thanks so much for all you wonderful people out there, I love you all! Hope you guys stay awesome, and I'll see you all next chapter! :D**_


End file.
